La Chica Verde
by Not.that.bad
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione es sorteada en Slytherin, ¿Cómo cambiarán las cosas ahora que el cerebro del trio dorado tiene diferentes amigos? AU.
1. La Ceremonia de Selección

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 1: La Ceremonia de Selección**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, la historia es de Colubrina.

Al final nota de traductora.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione Granger sabía todo acerca de las casas de Hogwarts. Después de todo, ella había leído la _Historia de Hogwarts_ de principio a fin. Varias veces. De hecho, había pasado algún tiempo pensando en la casa a la que pertenecería.

Slytherin claramente estaba descartada; su aparente obsesión con la pureza de sangre combinada con su ascendencia muggle hizo que fuese un rotundo no. De la misma manera no creía ser lo suficientemente agradable para pertenecer a Hufflepuff; se que suena terrible decir algo así sobre uno mismo pero ella estaba consciente de su forma de ser y no creía tener el espíritu adecuado para esa casa. También había considerado Ravenclaw; sabía que era brillante y que parecía un resultado sensato aunque tal vez un poco predecible. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería era estar en Gryffindor. Ser valiente y audaz sonaba maravilloso.

Y ser amada. Se notaba inmediatamente que los Gryffindor eran los consentidos de la escuela. Se reían en sus asientos, todos vestidos en oro y gloriosos, mientras ella esperaba de pie junto a los chicos que había conocido en el tren, que se asustaban entre ellos con ideas cada vez más ridículas sobre lo que tendrían que hacer para la ceremonia de selección. Ella nunca había tenido amigos, había tenido compañeros pero no buenos amigos y eso es lo quería, más que nada en el mundo.

Pensó que probablemente estaría en Ravenclaw pero todavía anhelaba quedar en Gryffindor.

Cuando el sombrero, que a penas y toco su cabeza, gritó 'Slytherin' tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera. "Adelante pequeña," dijo. "tu serás grande en Slytherin."

Se puso de pie y miró, temblando, a la mesa de su nueva casa. Sólo había dado unos pasos hacia ellos cuando los abucheos comenzaron. Se dio la vuelta y algunos chicos pelirrojos en la mesa de Gryffindor la estaban abucheando.

Apretó los labios tratando de no llorar y miró a los chicos que había conocido en el tren. Ninguno la miraba.

Oh, esto era simplemente genial. Maldito sombrero.

Caminó con paso enérgico hacia la mesa que le había sido asignada, se sentó de manera ruidosa y miró al resto de la habitación intentando contener sus lagrimas. "No le des importancia," dijo una chica mayor. "Todos son unos idiotas. Ahora eres de los nuestros."

"Mis padres son muggles" Hermione susurró, pensando que sería mejor decirlo de una vez.

Hubo una pausa – lo suficientemente larga para ser increíblemente incomoda y para que pensara que la deserción era una opción - hasta que una chica en su año se encogió de hombros y, mientras el chico rubio estirado del tren se sentó, uno de los chicos mayores dijo "Sí, bueno, ahora tú eres nuestra 'nacida de muggles'. Cuidamos de los nuestros."

Ella oyó otro chico murmurar, "Tenemos que."

"Nacido de muggles?" el rubio la miró y ella suspiró, esperando algún tipo de comentario mal intencionado pero él solo estiró la mano. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger", dijo, tomando su mano. De pronto la jaló para dejar espacio a un muchacho larguirucho de cabello oscuro.

"Theo", dijo. "Tenemos un nacido de muggles en nuestro año."

"Genial", fue todo el chico nuevo añadió.

"Te vi con Weasley en el tren," continuó Draco. "Fueron sus hermanos mayores los que te abuchearon", agregó y ella apretó la mandíbula y miró al otro lado de la habitación a los tontos que se estaban riendo. "¿Cómo es él?"

Hubo otra pausa y se podía decir que toda la mesa estaba escuchando su respuesta. "Mastica con la boca abierta", dijo ella, lentamente," y parecía adular de manera exagerada a ese Potter."

La risa flotó hasta la mesa y escuchó a alguien decir, "Ya decía yo. Perdedor."

"¿Quieres vengarte de los abucheos?" El chico de cabello oscuro la había empujado aún más para hacer espacio a un niño de piel oscura y ahora ella se encontraba justo al lado de Draco.

"Sí," dijo ella. "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

Él le sonrió, una enorme sonrisa, y ella se encontró sonriendo de regreso. Hufflepuff sería, después de todo, una elección inadecuada pero esto, bueno, ella podía hacer esto. La chica de enfrente se inclinó sobre la mesa para escuchar y Hermione se encontraba envuelta por un grupo de alegres y pequeños delincuentes. Un grupo, pensó, de amigos.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora** \- Estaba pensando que peculiar es que un sombrero mágico tenga tanto poder en el mundo de Harry Potter y cómo un pequeño cambio en la selección podría haber hecho una enorme diferencia en el resultado de la historia. Quita el "capital intelectual" del trío dorado y cambia su lealtad a un conjunto diferente de niños que la aceptan y de repente tienes una trayectoria completamente distinta. Esa es una enorme cantidad de poder para dar a un sombrero.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora** : Hola mundo, es mi primer proyecto en fanfiction y espero les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia. Como mencione allá arriba, es una traducción y la historia original esta completa; si están interesados en leerla en Inglés les dejo el link de la autora s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl. Espero actualizar al menos una vez a la semana aunque no puedo asegurar el día.

P.S. Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical. ¿Alguien esta interesado en ser mi beta?

Lindo día ;)


	2. Primer Año

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 2: Primer Año**

Pociones era genial. Hermione se sentó con Theodore Nott mientras escuchaba, absorta, el discurso del profesor sobre embotellar la fama y detener la muerte; en eso le pasó al chico una nota rápida: ¿Cómo puedes detener la muerte?

Él rodo los ojos.

El profesor parecía tener una especie de desagrado por ese chico Potter, lo cual era un poco extraño pues acababan de empezar las clases, pero dado que ella misma estaba un poco molesta en lo que respecta al niño que vivió, pues se había vuelto invisible tan pronto como había sido seleccionada en Slytherin; realmente no podía sentir lástima por el trato que recibía el mocoso.

El profesor había comenzado la primera clase haciendo al muchacho una serie de preguntas y Theo había tenido que detenerla para evitar que su mano se levantará. "Ya basta", siseó. "Te verás como una insufrible sabelotodo."

"Pero yo sé la respuesta" susurró.

"¿Y qué?" respondió y le lanzó una mirada asesina que finalmente consiguió que dejara de levantar la mano. Independientemente de lo que había descubierto desde la ceremonia de selección, una cosa era evidente: los Slytherin cuidaban de los suyos. Incluso si Theo no fuese su amigo – aunque si lo era – habría evitado hacerla quedar mal incluso aunque tuviera que lanzarle un hechizo para inmovilizarla.

Slytherin, resultó, después de todo genial. De hecho, había golpeado a un chico que la llamó sangre sucia y en vez de meterse en problemas, como cuando ella había manejado la situación de los bullies de su escuela primaria - Hermione podía ser muy agresiva cuando estaba enfadada - todo el mundo se había reído del niño y le advirtieron que cuidara su lenguaje alrededor de ella . "Puedes ir y llamar a los tontos de Gryffindor sangre sucia si quieres ser vulgar", una chica mayor dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de decirle a Hermione, "Si lo vuelve a hacer, golpéalo en las bolas."

"El lo hace de nuevo," dijo Draco, de manera amenazante, " y no quedará nada que ella pueda golpear."

Ella lo empujo y le dijo. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma", eso provocó que le diera una sonrisa traviesa.

"Si", le había dicho. "Si no pudieras, no sería nada divertido."

Draco también era genial; malcriado e impulsivo y astuto como una serpiente pero genial a fin de cuentas. Tener amigos - amigos de verdad - era increíble. Ella no quería irse nunca de este lugar.

Volar, por desgracia, no fue genial. O, más bien, ella no era genial en eso. Y para más inri, Draco se volvió una molestia. Pasó gran parte de su primera lección de vuelo ofreciendo sus 'ingeniosas' sugerencias. Finalmente Theo le dijo que se detuviera antes de que se convirtiera en el segundo miembro del club 'Slytherins golpeados por Hermione'.

Bueno, al menos había un niño peor que ella, pensó mientras se sentaba en el pasto y ponía mala cara. Pansy se dejó caer junto a ella y Blaise se unió a ellas, sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él mientras observaban a algunos Griffyndor, cuyo nombre no recordaba, perder el control de su escoba.

"Mira," dijo Blaise, picando a Hermione. "Pudo haber sido peor."

"Sí," dijo ella, recostada "podría haber sido sorteada con ellos. Quería estarlo, sabes."

Pansy se estremeció dramáticamente antes de preguntar "¿Qué está haciendo Draco? ¿Por qué se está metiendo con Potter otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué?"

Hermione suspiró. "¿No era tu turno de vigilarlo?" murmuró. "Me gustaría que dejara a ese chico en paz."

"Potter es un niñito mimado," Pansy dijo, acostada junto a ella, " y Draco puede cuidar de sí mismo." Hermione rodó los ojos. Por lo que ella sabía, Draco atraía problemas como la miel a las abejas, nunca tenía un plan de contingencia por si algo no salía bien.

"Mierda" Blaise señaló hacia el cielo mientras Draco se acercaba hacia el suelo tan rápido como podía, Potter voló más alto en el aire. Las dos chicas se sentaron y observaron mientras Draco aterrizó sin problemas y él, Greg y Vincent caminaron hacia ellos, sonrisas petulantes pegadas en sus rostros. "Estuvo cerca compañero" Blaise añadió mientras la profesora McGonagall, protectora de todos los Gryffindor, venía a las carreras gritando a Harry Potter.

"¿De verdad robaste esa estúpida cosa de ese estúpido chico?" Hermione preguntó, escuchando las excusas y protestas de Potter mientras era arrastrado por la oreja. "¿Eres idiota?"

"Oh, Hermione, ¿por qué lo defiendes?" -preguntó Draco, dejándose caer a su lado y tirando de su cabello. "¿Acaso no te miró de manera desdeñosa en la mañana? Prácticamente decía 'no me puedo acercar a esa chica porque puede volverse malvada y devorar mi alma' con su aire de oh-soy-tan-superior-por-ser-de-Gryffindor"

"Es cierto", confirmó Blaise. "No lo viste porque estabas leyendo en voz alta _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Como si eso fuese de ayuda." Ella lo empujó y él se echó a reír. "No te preocupes, vamos a darte lecciones de vuelo a escondidas. No podemos permitirte avergonzar a nuestra casa y no es como si a Madame Hooch le importara que alguien, aparte de sus 'preciosos jugadores de Quidditch', pudiese volar."

. . . . . . . . .

"¿Qué tu lo desafiaste a qué ?" Hermione siseó a Draco que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa de su sala común. "Eres un idiota. ¿Vas a ir a escondidas, perdiendo puntos para Slytherin, y todo porque no puedes dejar a ese inútil en paz? ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Oh, vamos, Hermione" dijo Draco, metiéndose un dulce de los que su madre le había enviado, a la boca y pasándole a ella la caja. Lo miró con irritación, pero no pudo resistir los petit fours.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera se aparecerá" dijo Theo, metiendo la mano en la caja. "Esa tontería de la valentía Gryffindor es toda una farsa."

"Son valientes," dijo Blaise, "solo que son estúpidos al respecto. ¿Quieres que alguien corra directo hacia la muerte? Busca un Gryffindor. ¿Buscas a un ganador? Entonces la respuesta es un Slytherin."

"Oigan, idiotas" Draco miró a su caja. "Se han comido todo mi pastel."

"Fue tan amable de tu parte decidir compartirlo con nosotros," Hermione dijo "sobre todo porque vas a terminar perdiendo puntos para Slytherin esta noche cuando te pillen en duelo con Harry Potter."

"No me van a atrapar", dijo Draco con confianza.

Resultó que él y Theo estaban en lo cierto; Potter no se presentó y Draco logró evitar que los atraparan. "Te lo dije" le dijo a Hermione mientras se dirigían a desayunar. Ella rodo los ojos otra vez, una expresión que estaba volviendo bastante usual con todo lo referente a Draco.

"Si tuviste que salir a hurtadillas, lo menos que podrías haber era hecho golpear al pequeño idiota" murmuró. "¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿No debería haber sido enviado a casa o algo así después de volar alrededor como un loco justo cuando nos acababan de decir que no lo hiciéramos?"

"No lo sé" murmuró Greg. "¿Qué es lo que trae?"

Su compañero menos favorito de primer año estaba caminando hacia ellos en el pasillo, sosteniendo un largo y estrecho paquete, lo trataba con una actitud de reverencia que rayaba en lo absurdo. "Vamos a ver" Draco sugirió y se puso delante del chico y le cerró el paso.

"No se por qué estamos haciendo esto," Hermione murmuró a Theo. "¿A quién le importa lo que Potter recibe en el correo?"

"Estamos siguiéndole la corriente Draco porque él es el que consigue golosinas por correo" dijo Theo, con suficiente claridad para que Draco pudiera oírlos. Su rubio amigo les lanzó una mirada de irritación absoluta; como sus secuaces no hicieron ningún intento por detenerlo, le arrebató a Potter el paquete de las manos.

"Es una escoba," se rió. "estarás en problemas, Potter. Los de primer años no pueden traer una."

"Es una Nimbus 2000," se jactó Ron.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Theo y dijo en voz alta: "¿Está realmente presumiendo sobre la escoba de otro chico?" Ron se sonrojó y Theo se mordió los labios y la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch," Potter alardeaba y Hermione pudo ver que Draco, quien hablaba de Quidditch tanto que Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle un día, estaba a punto de explotar.

"Bueno, no es eso bueno para ti", dijo. "Algunos de nosotros nos regimos por las reglas pero supongo que si eres una celebridad cuando rompes las reglas te premian, eso sólo muestra que existe el favoritismo."

"Me pregunto si le harán un artículo en el Profeta." Theo intervino mientras Draco se alejaba lentamente del chico al que odiaba. Hermione agarró su mano para asegurarse de que no haría algo imprudente.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harán" dijo ella. "Después de todo, es famoso. Es tan famoso que su compañerito sabe todo acerca de su escoba." Ella señaló a Ron y Theo rió. "Diviértanse jugando con su escoba muchachos" dijo mientras tiraba de Draco por el pasillo con Theo y Greg detrás de ellos.

"Eso es tan injusto," se quejaba más tarde en su sala común. "Si Draco hubiera estado volando de esa manera -"

"Bueno", dijo Greg ", su padre habría aparecido y todo habría estado bien."

"¡Muy bien!" Hermione espetó. "Si te hubiesen atrapado a ti -"

"Estaría frito" dijo Greg, encogido en su asiento.

"Las reglas se aplican a todo el mundo o no se aplican a nadie", dijo Hermione, hirviendo de la rabia. "No es correcto."

"Tu no creías realmente que el mundo era justo, ¿verdad?"-preguntó Theo, fijando su mirada en ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

Después de eso, la aversión de Hermione hacia Ron Weasley y Harry Potter pasó de una leve indignación, por haber sido ignorada una vez que la asignaron en Slytherin, a un impulso mucho más activo por atormentar a la pareja. Y justamente consiguió su oportunidad en Encantamientos cuando Weasley no pudo levitar su pluma.

"Lo estás diciendo mal ", Hermione dijo, tan claramente como pudo, a Weasley. "Hay que seguir las reglas de pronunciación del libro, no las que están en tu cabeza. Reglas, Weasley. La magia sigue reglas predecibles."

"Dilo tu, entonces, si eres tan inteligente " respondió con rabia el muchacho y con una sonrisilla, pronunció las palabras mágicas y la pluma se elevó frente a ella.

"¡Bien hecho!" el Profesor Flitwick dio una palmada. "¡La señorita Granger lo ha conseguido! Cinco puntos para Slytherin."

Mientras todos corrían fuera del aula y se abrían paso a través del patio Weasley tiró de Potter y murmuró, "No me gusta esa Granger. Es una pesadilla; apuesto a que no tiene ningún amigo incluso en Slytherin."

Harry Potter señaló a través del espacio abierto a donde Greg Goyle le daba vueltas la chica en cuestión mientras ella lo golpeaba en la espalda y se echaba a reír. La voz de Malfoy se escuchó a través del aire. "Esa es nuestra chica, mostrando a los idiotas como debe de hacerse."

"Bájame" Weasley podía oír su queja, "o ¡te hechizaré cuando menos te lo esperes!" Incluso Pansy Parkinson, que sujetaba la mano de Malfoy, estaba sonriendo. Ella le dio un codazo al rubio y señaló a Weasley y Potter y todo el grupo de Slytherin, incluyendo Hermione, saludó burlonamente a la pareja.

"Creo," dijo Harry Potter "que ella tiene amigos."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"No veo por qué tengo que ir." Hermione miró a Blaise y Greg con un poco de molestia. Draco estaba sosteniendo la mano de Pansy en algún lugar, tenían una relación que alternaba entre linda y molesta, y Theo probablemente ya se encontraba en las gradas. El muchacho tenía un amor insano por el Quidditch. Ella, sin embargo, no sentía tal cosa. Hacía frío afuera. Estaba húmedo. Y aquí, en su preciosa sala común, hacía calor. Estaba cómoda. Tenía un libro. "Lleven a Vincent y Millie."

"Vincent tiene detención y Millie ya esta afuera con Theo."

"Theo odia a Millie" dijo Hermione, frunciendo la nariz.

"Intenta decírselo a ella" murmuró Greg y Hermione se echó a reír. "No," insistió él "está loca por él y el se esfuerza por ser educado con ella pero ya sabes como es en realidad."

"Pobre Theo," Hermione sonrió, aún impasible ante la perspectiva de un partido de Quidditch en este día frío y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Blaise simplemente le quito la frazada que tenía encima.

"Tienes que venir. Te prestaré un suéter si tienes frío, pero vamos."

"Puedes sentarte entre Millie y Theo y salvarlo," Greg bromeó y Hermione resopló.

"Me sentaré entre Blaise y tu para mantener el calor."

"Hecho" dijo Greg y Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué siento que he sido engañada?"

"Porque lo has sido" dijo Blaise, "y a pesar de tu extraña fijación por las reglas, no eres estúpida."

Con un gruñido y metiendo discretamente su libro en el bolsillo, se unió a la pareja justo a tiempo para ver el comienzo del juego. Después de un rato durante el cual mucha gente estuvo gritando y aplaudiendo desde la grada, nada que realmente le interesara, se inclinó hacia Greg y le preguntó: "¿Cuándo se pone interesante?"

"Ahora es interesante", dijo con un suspiro y Blaise le pasó un brazo alrededor acercándola a su costado.

"Veo que intentas sacar tu libro" murmuró. "No se lee en las gradas, Hermione."

"¡Mira!" Greg gritó, empujando, "han visto la snitch"

Se escuchó gritar a si misma "¡Vamos Flint!" cuando el chico mayor desvió a Potter de su camino, alejando al mocoso de la pelota y de terminar el juego. Que el locutor anunciara que la falta - ella reconoció que era una falta pero en un partido en el que golpeabas pelotas gigantes a los jugadores para tirarlos de sus escobas, le parecía bastante leve- era una muestra evidente y asquerosa de la trampa que realizaba Slytherin hizo que siseara a Blaise, "¿Son los comentarios siempre tan imparciales?"

"Sí," dijo un chico mayor que se sentaba detrás de ellos "todo el mundo nos odia. Somos el mal encarnado, ya sabes." Él movió sus dedos señalándolos y Hermione, volviéndose a mirarlo, se echó a reír.

"Somos mejores que ellos" dijo Blaise, con los ojos en el campo. "Y ellos lo saben."

"¡Anotación!" Greg gritó y los gritos de su lado de las gradas eran ensordecedores.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomar esto," Hermione susurró a Blaise aunque su atención había sido capturada por Potter, que parecía haber olvidado cómo volar. "¿Y qué le sucede?" -preguntó ella y el muchacho a su lado siguió su dedo puntiagudo para mirar a Potter, cuya escoba se estaba tambaleando.

"No lo sé, ni me importa" dijo Blaise y ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentar decidir quien le daba más calor humano, Greg o Blaise, porque este realmente no era un día agradable. Sin embargo, lo que sea que estuviese pasando con Potter, estaba empeorando y pronto todos estaban mirando, fascinados, como la escoba, obviamente hechizada, se sacudió y tembló. Finalmente cayó en picada hacia el suelo y, justo cuando estaba casi segura de que Potter iba a morir, se enderezó y - ¿qué rayos? - Atrapó la snitch, que prácticamente había aterrizado en su mano.

"Eso no puede ser cierto" dijo entre dientes a Greg que miraba en estado de shock con la boca abierta hacia el campo. "¿Eso cuenta?" Flint gritaba que no era una atrapada válida, pero el locutor ya estaba declarando una victoria para Gryffindor y Hermione cruzo los brazos mientras murmuraba: "No puedo creer que me hayan hecho venir con el frío que hace sólo para ver esto. Fue terrible ."

Con tristeza trazaron su camino por las gradas, Flint todavía gritando en el fondo, y volvieron a su sala común. "No me gusta el Quidditch," Hermione murmuró antes de dejarse caer en un sofá junto a Theo, que había logrado sacudir a Millie, y que tiró de su cabello antes de recostarse junto a ella.

"Esto apesta" dijo y ella asintió.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hace frío", se quejó aunque en realidad se estaba riendo mientras lanzaba las últimas bolas de nieve a Draco y Greg. El invierno había llegado y con él, la nieve, y todo estaba cubierto por un manto que ocultaba cualquier imperfección. Llevaban fuera más de una hora; tenía nieve dentro de su abrigo y había tacleado a Draco haciendo reír a Greg mientras el primero decía que estaba haciendo trampa.

"Pensé que querías que hiciera trampa más a menudo," dijo ella, sonriéndole. "'Tú y tu amor por las reglas Hermione, tienes que superarlo.' ¿No era eso lo que decías esta mañana cuando no te deje copiar mi ensayo? "

Ahora estaban caminando hacía el castillo, listos para convencer a los elfos y poder tener un poco de chocolate caliente; estaban sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello y ropa cuando se quedaron atorados detrás de un árbol gigante que bloqueaba el corredor mientras el guardabosques lo movía al gran comedor para la decoración de navidad.

Draco, frío y húmedo, fue aún menos agradable de lo habitual. "¿Crees que podrías mover el árbol? Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de pasar." Cuando vio al dúo dinámico, añadió con una sonrisa burlona, "¿Intentando hacer algo de dinero extra Weasley? Se que eres pobre y todo, pero tener que hacer trabajos extraños por toda de la escuela ¿En serio?"

"Espera Draco," dijo Hermione, con su voz más dulce. "No es su culpa que su casa haga que la cabaña del guardabosques se vea como una mansión."

"Tal vez pueda llegar a ser guardabosques cuando crezca?" dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Eso podría ser demasiado para su capacidad intelectual no -"

Ron se lanzó hacia ellos, aullando de furia, y había sujetado la capa de Draco en su puño cuando el Profesor Snape se acercó por detrás de ellos.

"¿Peleando?" -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona. "Eso es contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Weasley. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor."

"Lo provocaron," dijo el guardabosques mirando al profesor que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces debería aprender a controlarse." El hombre miró a los tres Slytherin. "Ustedes tres, están mojando todo el pasillo. Vayan a secarse y pidan un poco de chocolate caliente antes de que se enfermen."

"Gracias, señor", dijo Hermione. "Lo haremos."

"Oh," el hombre añadió, "y, ¿señorita Granger?"

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Me impresionó su último ensayo de pociones. Siga haciendo un buen trabajo."

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter le lanzaron miradas de odio mientras ella tomó a Draco y Greg de las manos y los llevó lejos del par de chicos furiosos. Ella les sonrió de lado y compuso una expresión más respetuosa mientras pasaba junto al profesor Snape.

"¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado para su capacidad intelectual? " Greg preguntó mientras se alejaban.

"Significa que es demasiado estúpido para hacer el trabajo" dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y Hermione volvió a sonreír a Ron y Harry, que tenían sus puños apretados a los lados. Los pequeños tontos pensaban que eran demasiado buenos para reconocer a cualquier Slytherin, pero ella les enseñaría lo equivocados que estaban.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Theo había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde enseñándole a Hermione las tradiciones de la Navidad hasta que ella se rindió y le preguntó por qué no había una clase de tradiciones mágicas en lugar de Estudios Muggles. "¿A quién le importa Estudios Muggles?" dijo ella prácticamente gritando. "Ninguno de ustedes va a huir y vivir en el Londres Muggle, ¿verdad?"

Hubo varios comentarios despectivos de estudiantes mayores en la sala común y al menos un ataque de tos.

"¡Ustedes no necesitan saber cómo funciona el correo británico o lo que uno puede ver en la tele! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Por qué no puedo tener una clase sobre algo útil en vez de ser torturada de esta manera?" en ese punto ella se encogió en su lugar y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Greg preguntó y Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Theo ha decidido que es su deber instruirla en todas las costumbres de los sangre pura", dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras desde otra mesa. "Está siendo un poco intenso."

"La navidad no es tan complicada" dijo Theo.

"No lo sería si te apegas a lo básico. Dar a todos tus amigos un regalo, nada demasiado caro o te verás como un engreído. Nada de joyería a menos que estés comprometido con la chica que en realidad no es relevante para cualquiera de nosotros" añadió.

"Podría ser importante" Theo argumentó. "En algunas ocasiones las personas se comprometen desde niños."

"Por Merlín, Theo," dijo Draco. "Nadie hace eso."

"¿Los sangre pura todavía comprometen a sus hijos?" preguntó Hermione, arrugando la nariz. "Eww."

"¿Los muggles no hacen eso?" -preguntó Theo.

"¡No!" Ella sacó la lengua. "Eso es horrible."

"Estoy acuerdo con ella" dijo Draco.

Hermione obedientemente compró, envolvió y envió los regalos. Un libro sobre Quidditch para Theo, una bufanda para Blaise, dulces para Greg y Vincent. Consiguió labiales muggles para Pansy y Millie, sabiendo que la combinación de maquillaje y el atractivo prohibido de las cosas muggles sería irresistible para las niñas. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la tienda, mirando a un pequeño broche de una snitch dorada para Draco y finalmente decidió que sería demasiado y optó por una de verdad que servía para entrenar.

Él le envió un brazalete. No era nada lujoso; ni siquiera estaba segura de si las cuentas de vidrio baratas contaban como joyas en su mundo sin embargo, cuando ella abrió la caja se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo tanto que la lechuza ululó con impaciencia hasta que ella se sacudió y le entregó una golosina. Lo usó en su casa todos los días y sólo se lo quitó cuando regresó a la escuela.

No estaba segura de lo que significaba. No estaba segura siquiera de que significara algo. El estaba saliendo con Pansy, si con salir entendemos tomarse de la mano en los pasillos y sentarse juntos en los partidos de Quidditch y en el sofá en la sala común. Y, a pesar de las complejidades de la etiqueta para la navidad de los sangre pura, – filtrada por Theo - que casi la hacen abandonar todo, se había dado cuenta de que había reglas para todo. No estaba segura de si llevar el brazalete la estuviese comprometiendo a algo así que decidió no utilizarlo.

A pesar de toda la reflexión que tuvo acerca del obsequio cuando vio a Draco en el tren lo abrazo y le dijo: "Me encanta."

"Cuando seamos mayores te daré uno de verdad" dijo con una sonrisa y ella sintió que por fin podía respirar, lo que le trajo una especie de alivio aunque seguía sintiéndose nerviosa.

"Tonto" dijo ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"Aprendí un nuevo hechizo," dijo con una sonrisa. "La primera persona que te de ese mirada de 'despreciable Sytherin' será el conejillo de indias."

"Nos harás perder todos los puntos que hemos conseguido", dijo ella, empujándolo y él puso la cara de inocente que utiliza cuando se encuentran frente a los profesores. "Pero gracias."

"Nadie se mete con mi compañera de casa" dijo.

"Ellos no eligen a alguien en particular," dijo ella, sentándose pegándose contra la ventana para dejar espacio a Theo y Greg que acababan de entrar y estaban discutiendo sobre una regla de Quidditch. "Ellos sólo... nos desprecian. Nos ven como si estuviésemos enfermos y pudiesen contagiarse."

"Lo sé," dijo, su voz baja y furiosa. "Algún día lo lamentarán."

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando lo encontró riendo fuera de la biblioteca, una risita malvada debía aclarar, suspiró. "Qué has hecho?" Le preguntó.

"Nada", dijo rodando su varita entre sus manos.

Ella lo agarró y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las mazmorras. "Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor," le dijo. "¿Fue a Weasley o a Potter?"

"A ninguno de los dos" dijo con ese aire petulante que le daba ganas de darle una patada en la espinilla. "Simplemente no me gustaba el aspecto de la estúpida cara de Longbottom así que le lancé un hechizo inofensivo para inmovilizar sus piernas."

"¿Y qué aspecto tenía su rostro? ¿Acaso tenía una mirada de terror absoluto al ver que se acercaban?"

"Es como si tuviese escrito en la frente un letrero que dijera métanse conmigo" Draco admitió con una sonrisa. "Además le estaba diciendo a una chica que no se preocupara por no hacerlo tan bien como tu en Encantamientos porque -" pero se detuvo de repente con una especie sentido de tacto que cortaba la relación entre su cerebro y su boca .

"Porque soy sólo una sucia Slytherin" dijo Hermione, la pregunta en su voz; la mirada en el rostro de Draco lo confirmó. El vio su expresión de tristeza pero sólo por un momento antes de que pusiera su mascara de 'nadie me puede hacer daño'.

"El no lo dijo en serio," Draco ofreció. "Sólo quería hacer que quienquiera que fuese se sintiera mejor."

"Lo decía en serio," dijo Hermione. "Todos ellos lo dicen en serio." Ella parpadeó un par de veces con fiereza.

"Sí," dijo Draco, "Pero tú vales más que una docena de esos idiotas. Vamos. Recibí un nuevo paquete de mi madre esta mañana. Apuesto a que tiene algunos de esos pasteles que te gustan tanto."

Hermione sonrió un poco ante eso. "¿Cómo es que ahora ella siempre envía de esos?"

"Porque yo le dije que te gustaban" dijo.

Hermione dejó de caminar hacia su dormitorio y, una vez que estaba a unos pasos por delante de ella, Draco se detuvo también y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué?" -preguntó.

"Tu madre te está enviando pasteles para mi?" -preguntó y el la miró confundido.

"Bueno, sí. Somos amigos, ¿no?"

"Pero..." Hermione trastabillo agregando inmediatamente, "soy hija de muggles."

"Oh, como si a ella le importara," dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. "¿No te has dado cuenta a estas alturas que a nadie le importa?" Se detuvo a considerar. "Bueno, a excepción de mi tía loca, por lo que he oído hablar de ella, pero está en Azkaban así que no es como si alguien se preocupara exactamente sobre su opinión. Tu estás en Slytherin, tonta. Eres una de nosotros."

Su sonrisa era temblorosa así que Draco le dio un empujón. "No me hagas hechizarte como a un tonto Gryffindor. Vamos." Empezó a correr por el pasillo y, deslizando una mano sobre sus ojos, Hermione le siguió.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los sentimientos de Hermione hacia el Quidditch no habían cambiado, lo cual habría estado bien si todo el mundo no hubiese insistido en que debía ir a otro juego.

"Ni siquiera estamos jugando en éste," ella gimió cuando Draco la arrastró a las gradas. "No veo por qué tengo que ir." Esto último lo dijo al pasar un grupo de Gryffindor, que alentaban a su buscador, al parecer era el buscador más joven de todos los tiempos.

Ron Weasley la miró al pasar, su mano sujeta con fuerza a la de Draco, como si temiera perderla y que regresara de nuevo a su sala común. Weasley le dio un codazo en el costado y ella se quedó sin aliento con el repentino choque.

"Lo siento" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. "No te vi."

Malfoy miró al muchacho y luego a Greg y Theo que estaban detrás de Hermione. Vincent, como de costumbre, estaba en detención. "¿Sabes, ya se cómo escogen a los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor," dijo en voz alta. "Eligen a las personas por las que sienten lástima. Potter no tiene padres, los Weasley no tienen dinero. Es lindo, en serio."

Hermione suspiró y lo empujó hacia a sus asientos. "Mira, es Neville Longbottom," Draco dijo mientras se sentaban. "¿Te acuerdas de Neville, ¿verdad Hermione? Él es el único que no puede ingeniárselas para dejar de ocultarse detrás de una bolsa de papel. Me sorprende que no este en el equipo también."

"Déjalo en paz", espetó Ron, ignorando el juego.

"Si la inteligencia fuese dinero, Neville sería más pobre que tú," Draco se burló mientras Theo empezó a alejar a Hermione de la incipiente pelea. Mientras tanto Potter comenzó a volar hacia el suelo a una velocidad impresionante y Draco añadió: "Oh, estás de suerte Weasley. Parece que tu compañero podría haber encontrado algo de dinero en el suelo."

Ron volteo y se lanzó sobre las gradas hacia Draco mientras Theo quitó Hermione del camino. Neville y Greg se unieron y los cuatro chicos se perdieron el momento en el que Potter atrapó la snitch porque, nuevamente, estaban ocupados dándose puñetazos entre sí.

"¡Es en serio! Hermione murmuró para Theo mientras miraban la pelea pasar cerca de sus pies. "Bueno, al menos esta vez el juego fue corto."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione extendió sobre las mesas de estudio una pila de horarios con colores para los exámenes que había hecho para todos sus amigos.

"Hermione," dijo Greg mirando a su amiga "faltan siglos para los exámenes."

"Pero es importante estar preparado y son sólo diez semanas," dijo ella, su voz comenzaba a elevarse. "Yo debería haber estado estudiando desde hace tiempo y ustedes siguen haciéndome ir a ver juegos de Quidditch; no sé lo que voy a -"

Theo se los quitó y con calma los arrojó en el fuego. "Detente" dijo. "Para ya con la idea de ser una insufrible sabelotodo antes de que te vuelvas miserable. E insoportable."

"¡Theo!" -gimió viendo sus cuadros y gráficos quemarse en las llamas.

Le dio una rana de chocolate y dijo "Lo siento," aunque no sonaba a que lo sentirá en absoluto. "Sólo te estoy protegiendo de ti misma."

"Nicolas Flamel," dijo ella después de que abrió el paquete. "Rayos. Ya tengo cinco de esas."

. . . . . . . .

"No vas a creer de lo que me enteré," dijo Draco, sirviéndose un poco de jugo y sonriendo.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Hermione tenía la cabeza en su libro encantamientos y estaba forzándose a sí misma a saber todos los usos secundarios y terciarios de cada encantamiento que debían saber.

"El guardabosques ese, el que Potter y Weasley siempre están visitando"

"¿Mmm?"

"Tiene un dragón."

"Tienes razón". Hermione lo miró. "No te creo. El hombre vive en una cabaña de madera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para tener un dragón? Además," ella miró hacia su libro de nuevo, "un dragón no cabría ahí."

"Es un bebé", dijo el con un aire de suficiencia que le hizo rodar los ojos.

"Draco, ni siquiera es legal tener un dragón."

"Lo sé." Ella puso su libro a un lado y le prestó a su amigo toda su atención; el muchacho se veía realmente contento y eso nunca era una buena señal. Tendía a ser todo impulsos, sin planificación y acabaría por hechizar a algún estudiante estúpido justo en frente de un profesor y perderían puntos.

"Draco, si tiene un dragón deberíamos decirle a alguien."

"Deberíamos" él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero no lo haremos, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella con un suspiro.

"No," él le sonrió. "No hasta que podamos meter a Potter y Weasley en tantos problemas como sea posible".

"Tu obsesión con Potter es francamente extraña" murmuró.

. . . . . . . . . .

La obsesión de Draco con el par de Gryffindor podría haber sido rara pero era, tenía que admitir, muy divertido ir y molestar Weasley. El idiota aparentemente había conseguido que su mano fuese mordida por el dragón y, en un giro de los acontecimientos que conmocionaron a nadie más que a sí mismo, la mordedura se infectó y su mano se hinchó. Al parecer, los colmillos de dragón eran venenosos.

"Hay una razón por la que se supone que no debemos tener dragones," dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia mientras ella y Draco se dirigían a la enfermería. "Son peligrosos."

Draco se detuvo en el pasillo cuando ella dijo eso, el libro que estaban llevándole al chico Weasley como excusa para visitarlo en una mano. "Los dragones son peligrosos," estuvo de acuerdo, en voz baja. "Pero sólo lo son para lo extraños. Son muy protectores con los suyos."

Ella lo miró y, después de un momento, dijo: "Bueno, claramente Weasley no es alguien importante para el dragón."

Draco resopló ante eso. "En lo absoluto."

"¿Cómo está tu mano?" Hermione le preguntó a Weasley una vez que estaban en la enfermería. "Estábamos tan preocupados."

"¿Cómo dijiste que esto sucedió?" -preguntó Draco, viendo de reojo a la enfermera.

"Me mordió un perro," murmuró Weasley. "Gracias por traerme mi libro. Ya pueden irse."

"Oh, no," dijo Hermione. "No podría dejarte aquí sólo sufriendo sin mí." Cogió una nota de la mesa y le dijo: "¿Tu hermano el que trabaja con dragones te escribió? ¿No es lindo de su parte? Debe ser muy agradable tener una gran familia que cuide de ti cuando sólo te ha mordido un perro. " Ella lanzó una mirada triste a Malfoy y le entregó la nota mientras Weasley se acercó para tratar de quitársela. "Soy hija única, sabes."

"Yo también," dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. "Sin embargo, yo siempre pensé que tener más hijos de los que uno puede permitirse el lujo de mantener es estúpido, además ¿quién quiere tener sólo cosas de segunda mano?"

"¿Sábado a medianoche?" Hermione se inclinó más cerca. "Que interesante que tu hermano, que trabaja con dragones, venga justo cuando te mordió en la mano algo que podría interesarle."

"Deberíamos decirle a alguien" dijo Draco.

"Debemos dejar que el dragón los muerda a todos" Hermione corrigió.

"Me gusta su forma de pensar," Draco sonrió.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Esta noche es la noche" susurró Draco y ella asintió con la cabeza. Greg y Vincent les siguieron mientras recorrían su camino hacia la torre más alta. "Vamos a atrapar a ese idiota con su dragón, le contamos a Snape y luego el se tendrá que ir."

Esperaron en un hueco de la escalera y todo habría sido perfecto si McGonagall no hubiese decidido que necesitaba un paseo. Ella no les creía, por supuesto. "¿Cómo se atreven," jadeó cuando los descubrió "vagando en los pasillos y casi es medianoche?"

"Pero profesora," Hermione se declaró "es Potter. Él tiene un dragón."

"¿Esa tontería es lo mejor que se le ocurrió ? Salir de su sala común cerca de la media noche con tres chicos y usted lo atribuye a un dragón" McGonagall resopló. "En mis día ... ¡oh! Detención para todos ustedes y veinte puntos de Slytherin. ¡Voy a hablar con el profesor Snape sobre estas ridículas mentiras que están diciendo!"

Mientras ella, literalmente, arrastraba a Hermione y Draco por la oreja con Greg y Vincent detrás de ellos, escucharon una débil risita que sonaba muy parecida a Potter. Intercambiaron miradas y Hermione susurró "Pero, ¿dónde está?" y Draco se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dondequiera que estuviese, al parecer, McGonagall también lo había atrapado, lo mismo con Weasley. Los veinte puntos que Slytherin perdió se vieron ensombrecidos por la pérdida monumental de ciento cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor. Hermione y Draco se sonrieron el uno al otro en silencio por la conmoción – el odio absoluto - que siguió a Potter todo el día cuando sus compañeros descubrieron que él era el responsable de su pérdida de puntos.

"Vale la pena tener detención junto a ese tonto, ¿no es así?" -preguntó Draco y Hermione sonrió.

"Realmente lo vale" ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Vincent y Greg fueron asignados a las cocinas; ambos tenían una larga relación ayudando a los elfos a limpiar las sartenes y McGonagall pensaban que les gustaba el trabajo. Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione habían sido etiquetados como los causantes del alboroto, fueron informados sobre su detención que llevarían a cabo con Hagrid así que Filch los llevaría allí.

"No veo por qué no podemos simplemente escribir un ensayo", se quejó Draco y Hermione le dio un fuerte empujón.

"No importa lo que sea," dijo ella. "Vale la pena, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo" dijo, viéndose como si no lo creyera en lo absoluto.

Ella comenzó a estar de acuerdo con él cuando descubrió que el tonto del guardabosques los estaba llevando al llamado Bosque Prohibido para ayudarle a localizar a un unicornio herido. ¿En qué universo sensato un empleado de la escuela lleva a los niños al bosque – bosque al que les dijeron explícitamente el primer día de clases que nunca jamás entraran - para localizar a un animal salvaje herido?

"No creo que esto es una buena idea," murmuró ella y Draco le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, incluso cuando Weasley se burló.

"¿Asustados?"

"Sensatos" le espetó de vuelta.

"¿Y si la cosa que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra antes de que lo encontremos?"- preguntó Draco, su voz temblaba un poco y el guardabosques se rió.

"Estarás bien", prometió, una promesa que Hermione tenía problemas para aceptar dado que lo había dicho un hombre que pensaba que tener un dragón en una cabaña de madera era una buena idea.

"No entraré ahí" dijo Hermione.

El guardabosques entrecerró los ojos y le dijo: "Te metiste en problemas y harás lo que te dicen."

"No lo creo," negó con la cabeza. "Vamos Draco. Regresemos al castillo y escribamos una nota a tu padre. ¿No me dijiste que estaba en el Consejo Escolar?"

"Sí," dijo, su voz todavía un poco inestable.

"Esta," dijo, mirando al guardabosques, "es la idea más loca de la que he oído hablar. Enviar a un grupo de niños de once años al bosque por la noche. Además estoy bastante segura que el señor y la señora Malfoy estarán de acuerdo conmigo ."

Draco parecía volver en sí ahora que Hermione había tomado el control de la situación y se negaba a ir al bosque. "Lo estarían," dijo. "de hecho estarían lívidos al saber que la escuela me puso en peligro."

"Incluso," dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, " podrían pedir la dimisión de los responsables. Ese sería," hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, "Oh, sí. Ese sería usted." Miró a Hagrid y sonrió.

El hombre la miró con odio pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, Draco, ¿regresamos al castillo ahora?"

"Está bien", dijo el guardabosques, apretando los dientes. "Ustedes dos mocosos puede esperar en mi casa hasta que volvamos."

"¿Escribimos un ensayo mientras esperamos?" - preguntó Hermione, su voz dulce. "¿Para nuestra detención?"

El hombre se fue pisoteando sin contestar, Potter y Weasley lo siguieron.

"Eso fue brillante" Draco suspiró, mirándola. "Eres total y absolutamente brillante."

Ella le sonrió y se sentó a esperar hasta que el trio regresara.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Amo a los exámenes" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se acostaba en el césped con Theo y Pansy. "Y estos fueron mucho más sencillos de lo que esperaba."

"¿Por qué te gustan los exámenes?" Preguntó Pansy mientras trataba de encontrar a Draco.

"Las clases son tan aburridas la mayoría de los días," dijo Hermione. "Por lo menos el día del examen me mantengo ocupada todo el tiempo."

"Necesitas saltarte clases más seguido" dijo Theo.

"¿Saltarme las clases?" Hermione dijo horrorizada.

"Sí," Theo sonrió. "El año que viene estoy seguro de que te convenceré de hacerlo."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Esto es magnífico," Hermione respiró, mirando alrededor del gran comedor. Adornos verdes y plata estaban en todas partes y había una enorme pancarta con una serpiente detrás de la mesa principal.

"Se ve bien, ¿no?" Draco la tomó del brazo. "El séptimo año consecutivo. Somos la mejor casa, después de todo. Conseguimos los mejores estudiantes, los más listos y atléticos, y ganamos."

"Hemos ganado limpiamente", estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

El director estaba haciendo uno de sus anuncios y ella estuvo divagando hasta que leyó el total de puntos - cuatrocientos setenta y dos, lo que hacía ciento sesenta más que sus rivales odiados los Gryffindor - y todos sus compañeros de casa comenzaron a alzar su copas sobre la mesa y a lanzar vítores. Ella miró a Potter y Weasley y les sonrió. Miren lo que pasa cuando respetas las reglas del juego, pensó. Ganas. Eso hasta que lo impensable sucedió.

Dumbledore anunció que tenía algunos cambios de puntos de última hora. A Weasley, por un juego de ajedrez, cincuenta puntos.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo entre dientes Draco. "Nadie consigue cincuenta puntos por ganar una partida de ajedrez. Yo sólo obtuve diez cuando me -." Pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No lo sé. Cállate."

Para Parvati Patil, por el uso de la lógica, cincuenta puntos.

Hermione se volteó hacia Theo, lo miró y él negó con la cabeza, sin poder hacer nada.

Para Harry Potter. Por su valentía. Sesenta puntos.

Hermione se puso a llorar. Se había pasado todo el año trabajando y ganando puntos, cinco aquí, diez allá. Todo un año de excelencia y un reconocimiento - un reconocimiento que ella se había ganado justamente - había sido aniquilado por una injusta figura de autoridad.

"Todavía estamos empatados", dijo Draco, extendiendo su brazo alrededor de ella. "Es un empate, Hermione. No llores."

Para Neville Longbottom, por defender a sus amigos. Diez puntos.

"No, no lo estamos" dijo, "no estamos empatados", ella y sus amigos miraron con horror como se cambiaron las decoraciones de la habitación mientras toda la escuela se alegraba de que hubiesen perdido la copa de las casas.

"No es justo" dijo, con la voz ahogada.

"¿Pensabas que la vida era justa?" Theo le preguntó y ella apretó los labios.

"Ahora ya no" fue todo lo que dijo.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora** \- Muchas gracias a mi maravilloso beta, Shealone. Ella leyó el drabble y me animó a continuarlo. Y puso signos de interrogación en todos aquellos lugares donde pertenecen los molestos signos de interrogación. Segundo año en un mes o así ...

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora** : Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y de nuevo cualquier error una disculpa. Los petit fours son una especie de pastelitos pero preferí dejarlo sin traducción. Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, agregaron la historia a favoritos o la siguen. Dado que soy nueva subiendo historias tengo algunas preguntas ¿Por qué fanfiction no me deja cargar los archivos desde word?¿Es normal que no me deje pegar todo el capítulo de una sola vez? Si alguien conoce las respuestas se los agradeceré en el alma.

Intento responder a todos los reviews pero a las personas que dejaron reviews como invitado:

Rimasonante (Gracias, pienso que en Hogwarts tienes un hogar y es genial que ya hayas leído el fic; me gustaría platicar contigo sobre lo de ser beta así que espero puedas proporcionarme una forma para contactarte), Guest (Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo), Maya (Gracias, a mi también me gustan ese tipo de historias), D.L (Gracias, espero que te guste el desarrollo de la historia la verdad se torna bastante interesante).

Lindo día :)


	3. Segundo Año: Parte I

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 3: Segundo Año**

Hermione había tenido un gran verano. Le había escrito a Theo y a Draco tanto como pudo y si sus padres estuvieron ligeramente incómodos con el hecho de que su hija pareciera tener amigos en su mayoría chicos tuvieron éxito en ocultarle sus sentimientos. La amarga sensación de haber perdido la Copa de las Casas se fue desvaneciendo, al menos un poco y cuando llegó su lista de libros estaba preparada para comenzar un nuevo año.

Iremos al Callejón Diagon el miércoles por mis libros. Le escribió a Draco. ¿Podemos vernos?

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisita malvada que se había perdido durante el verano, cuando la vio esperando para encontrarse con él en la heladería antes de que pusiera su sonrisa cortés.

"Hermione, este es mi padre. Padre, Hermione Granger. "

El hombre con aires aristocráticos la miró, y ella tuvo la leve sospecha de que su opinión acerca de su ascendencia era menos abierta que la que Draco le había hecho creer, cuando le tendió su mano y dijo: "Oh, sí. La señorita Granger, la chica en Slytherin a la que le gustan los pasteles. Estoy encantado de conocerte al fin."

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor" dijo ella, tomando su mano, y él sonrió.

"¿Dónde están sus padres, señorita Granger?" -preguntó y su sonrisa vaciló por un momento.

"Son muggles, señor" dijo. "y todo esto les parece un poco desconcertante por lo que sólo me dejaron y dijeron que me recogerían más tarde."

"Eso es terrible. Debe permitir que Draco y yo a la acompañemos en sus compras."

"Es muy amable de su parte" dijo, tropezando con las palabras, "pero no quisiera molestar."

"La compañía de una hermosa chica nunca es una molestia" le corrigió. "Draco, ofrecerle tu brazo. Antes de abordar esta atroz lista de libros que les han enviado, tengo que hacer un mandado personal. "Se volvió hacia Hermione." No le importa, ¿verdad señorita Granger? Les prometo que les compraré un helado en cuanto hayamos terminado para compensarlos."

"Yo... gracias" dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a Draco, que la miró agradecido por haber accedido a las demandas de su padre. Sospechaba que muy pocas personas le decían que no a este hombre.

El señor Malfoy los llevó por un callejón poco iluminado a una tienda que nunca había visto antes. Borgin y Burkes se leía en el letrero y el hombre los llevó dentro advirtiéndole tanto a ella como a Draco.

"No toquen nada" dijo. "No todo aquí está tan limpio como los pequeños juguetes que les dan en la escuela."

"Sí, señor" dijo Hermione y él le sonrió antes de tamborilear con los dedos sobre el mostrador. Draco se había inclinado y estaba mirando un montón de cráneos en el estante inferior.

"Quiero una escoba de carreras" le dijo. "Ese estúpido Potter tiene esa Nimbus 2000 y quiero probar para el equipo este año."

Ella suspiró. "Claro que quieres."

"Ni siquiera es muy bueno," Draco continuo y ella podía sentir a su padre viéndolos. "Sólo porque es famoso. Estúpido Potter. Todo el mundo piensa que es tan inteligente con su escoba y su cicatriz y su..."

"Yo no lo hago" dijo ella, tirando de su brazo antes de que pudiera coger uno de los cráneos. "¿Podrías parar? No te he visto en todo el verano y ya estás parloteando sobre ese estúpido chico."

"Niños," el Señor Malfoy dijo: "permítanme recordarles que no es prudente parecer... menos encantados con Harry Potter cuando la mayoría de la gente lo ve como el héroe que hizo que el Señor Tenebroso... ah, señor Borgin."

"Me gusta," diría más tarde a Narcissa. "No me lo esperaba, con eso de que no viene de una familia de magos y todo. Pero tiene la actitud correcta acerca Potter y parece tener cierto control sobre Draco."

Mandó a los niños lejos y Hermione le vio extender una lista al hombre que había venido a hablar con él. "¿Qué es eso?" Draco le preguntó y ella miró la mano cortada sobre un cojín que había llamado su atención.

"La Mano de la Gloria." dijo "Pon una vela entre sus dedos y alumbrará sólo para ti. El mejor aliado de un ladrón."

"¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita Granger?" el Señor Malfoy le preguntó y ella movió sus pies y tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Me gusta leer, señor."

"Ciertamente." Él miró al señor Borgin que parecía impresionado por su fácil identificación de la horrenda cosa. "De alguna manera dudo que la Mano de Gloria estuviese en sus libros de textos de primer año."

"No, señor" admitió, pero no dio más detalles y el volvió a sonreír.

"Empiezo a ver porque la joven tiene mejores calificaciones que tú, Draco" dijo y el se sonrojó bajo su escrutinio.

"Cuando se gradúe, si usted continúa con su 'lectura'" dijo el Sr. Borgin a Hermione, "¿por qué no viene a verme para un puesto de trabajo?"

"Pienso que la joven tiene un futuro brillante por delante más allá de ser ayudante en su tienda" dijo el Sr. Malfoy despectivamente y ahora fue el turno de Borgin para ruborizarse.

"Le gustas," Draco susurró con asombro. "Nunca había visto eso antes. El único de mis amigos que le gusta es Theo y eso es sólo porque ha sido amigo del papá de Theo desde siempre."

Hermione rodó los ojos y se volvió para mirar un collar de ópalo precioso. "Está maldito," dijo Draco y ella soltó un bufido.

"Puedo leer el letrero, Draco." Continuaron bromeando y discutiendo mientras el señalaba una cosa tras otra hasta que el señor Malfoy anunció que ya había terminado y señaló hacia la puerta. Draco se transformó de su amigo de travesuras a un joven ligeramente nervioso que le ofreció el brazo muy formal y la llevó desde la tienda hacia el oscuro callejón.

"Vengan conmigo" el Sr. Malfoy ordenó y lo siguieron por la calle de vuelta hacia Flourish y Blotts.

La librería estaba atiborrada de gente gracias una firma de libros. Hermione arrugó la nariz y se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras cargaba sus libros y gimió por el peso. "Draco," ella

oyó decir a su padre: "Ayuda a tu amiga. Los veré en el mostrador."

"Puedo llevar mis propias cosas" dijo entre dientes pero Draco le quitó los libros de las manos.

"Si me han dicho que lleve tus cosas y no lo hago, me va a dar un sermón durante toda la noche sobre la cortesía hacia las jovenes brujas de posición y de más. Simplemente deja que lo haga." Draco sonaba hosco y ella hizo una mueca.

"Pero, Draco" dijo ella, tratando de quitarle los libros sin éxito, "Yo no soy una joven bruja de posición. Yo sólo soy yo." Pero el se negó a darle los libros, finalmente se dio por vencida y simplemente dejó que los sostuviese mientras añadía más libros para ambos en la pila. Los arrojaron en el mostrador y fueron por más - la lista de libros de verdad era larga ese año – en eso se detuvieron y miraron al autor que firmaba los libros. El hombre tenía su brazo alrededor de Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas, y estaba posando para una fotografía.

El estaba hablando sobre como iba a ser maestro de Harry Potter durante este año, porque había aceptado un puesto en Hogwarts. Hermione miró a Draco, tenía su sonrisa de serpiente en su lugar y miraba Potter mientras intentaba zafarse del hombre con evidente placer.

"Apuesto a que amas eso, ¿verdad Potter?" dijo arrastrando las palabras una vez que su compañero se había desenredado a sí mismo y tiró un montón de libros en el caldero de una niña. Potter se sonrojó.

"Por supuesto que sí," Hermione intervino. "El famoso Harry Potter provoca conmoción incluso en una librería.

"Déjenlo en paz" dijo la niña, mirando a Draco y Hermione. "Él no quería nada de eso."

"Una novia" dijo Draco. "Mira, Hermione, Potter tiene novia."

"Es un poco joven, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Hermione, mirando a la pequeña chica pelirroja con curiosidad. "¿Si quiera tiene edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts?"

"Empiezo este año", dijo la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella miró la camiseta de Slytherin de Hermione con una mueca de desprecio. " Sin embargo, no estaré en esa casa. Preferiría estar muerta."

"Eso podría arreglarse" murmuró Draco y Hermione le dio lo que esperaba fuese una mirada de reproche.

"¿Con quien estás hablando, Ginny?" Ron Weasley se acercó y el familiar parecido entre él y la niña en frente de ellos era inconfundible. El muchacho miró a Hermione y Draco con disgusto. "Mantente alejada de estos tontos, Gin. Son puros problemas." Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió a ambos. "Apuesto a que están sorprendidos de ver a Harry aquí."

"¿Por qué lo estaríamos?" - preguntó Hermione, rodando los ojos. "Él también tiene que conseguir los libros."

" Para ser honesto, no le había dedicado mucho tiempo de mi pensamiento a las compras de Potter, " dijo Draco. "Pero si estoy un poco sorprendido de verte Weasley ¿Tu familia estuvo sin comida durante un mes para poder pagar tus libros y los de tus hermanos?"

Ron Weasley se abalanzó hacia Draco, pero Harry Potter agarró su chaqueta y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"¡Ron!" Un corpulento hombre pelirrojo se acercó, respirando con dificultad mientras se abrió paso entre la multitud. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Hermione repentinamente sintió el miedo natural de un niño al ser atrapado en una pelea por un adulto hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y, mirando detrás de ella, vio al señor Malfoy quien tenía una mano descansando sobre ella y otra sobre Draco. Se volvió hacia el clan frente a ella, una sonrisa de confianza de nuevo en su rostro. "Señor Weasley," dijo el padre de Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Me sorprende que tengas tiempo para llevar a los muchachos de compras con lo ocupado que ha estado el Ministerio. Todas esas redadas. Espero que al menos te estén pagando las horas extras."

Dejó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, pero quitó la que tenía en hijo para tomar algo del caldero de Ginny Weasley. Sacando un libro de texto maltratado levantó las cejas y dijo: "Obviamente no" Suspiró. "Si vas a ser una desgracia para la magia al menos te deberían pagar bien por ello."

"Tenemos muy diferentes ideas de lo que significa ser una desgracia", contestó Arthur Weasley.

"Eso parece" el Señor Malfoy miró el libro con lo que parecía ser verdadera lástima antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo en el caldero de la chica. "Vamos, niños. Compremos sus libros y luego, creo, debemos comprar una escoba para Draco además les prometí un helado. "Hizo una pausa." Señorita Granger, ¿le gustaría tener una escoba? Estaría encantado de hacerle algunas recomendaciones y comprarle una... "

Hermione dijo rápidamente: "Gracias señor, pero ya ha sido demasiado generoso con su tiempo y su oferta de un helado. Una escoba es demasiado y no podría ..."

"Hermione odia volar," Draco interrumpió. "Nunca la usaría."

"Cualquier persona sensata odiaría volar si se viera obligada a utilizar esas escobas de la escuela," Lucius Malfoy se había apartado de los Weasley como si se hubiese olvidado de su existencia "Son una vergüenza y además son peligrosas. No, no, hijo. Si dejo que regrese a la escuela sin una escoba decente mi esposa nunca me perdonaría por poner a un amigo de Draco en riesgo."

"No puede comprarle una escoba," Ron Weasley soltó y el señor Malfoy se volvió para ver al chico con una mirada de educada curiosidad en su cara.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Sus padres son muggles," dijo Ron con un placer vicioso, claramente esperando que el padre de Draco pusiera fin a su evidente patrocinio de la chica cuando escuchara esa noticia. El señor Malfoy parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego miró al señor Weasley.

"No tenía ni idea de que hubieses inculcado tal prejuicio en tu descendencia, Arthur. Fascinante. Justo cuando pensé que no podrías caer más bajo." El señor Malfoy se alejó de los Weasley nuevamente y llevó a los chicos al mostrador, continuó insistiendo a Hermione que le gustaría volar si simplemente probaba una escoba decente. No una de carreras, no, nada de lo que Draco quería, pero si una escoba bien hecha. Ella continuó objetando que era simplemente demasiado todo el camino a la tienda de escobas en la que el hombre compró a Draco dos escobas: una de carreras y una más simple, 'en caso de que tengas que prestarla a un amigo'."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione tomó a Daphne con una mano y a Pansy con la otra y las arrastró a un compartimiento y las tres se dejaron caer en los asientos.

"¿Las tienes?" Pansy exigió y Hermione asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar las revistas de moda Muggle de su bolso.

"Merlín, esto me encanta," Daphne se recargó y empezó a hojear una revista Vogue británica con un suspiro de placer. "Me gustaría que mi madre me dejara conservarlas."

"Si mis padres me atrapan con una estaría castigada hasta el día de mi boda," dijo Pansy con un gemido "pero mira esto." Ella señaló la foto de una mujer en un vestido con un top bordado y una falda corta hecha casi totalmente de plumas; la mujer tenía un abrigo colgado por encima del hombro, los guantes que llegaban por arriba de su codo y utilizaba un sombrero que sólo podía ser descrito como 'ostentoso'. "Lo quiero."

"¿Dónde lo usarías?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Es aburridamente práctico" Daphne murmuró.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y las tres chicas empujaron rápidamente sus revistas en sus bolsas y miraron culpablemente a Theo que asomó la cabeza.

"¿Qué están tramando?" – les preguntó, estudiando sus rostros.

"Nada, "dijo Pansy. "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Theo?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco pasó a Hermione una copia de la edición nocturna del Profeta.

"¿Volaron un coche mágico? ¿La gente los vio?" le preguntó con horror. "¿Es por eso que no estaban en el tren? Eso es lo más estúpido y ridículo que... por favor dime que los expulsaron."

Ella miró a su rostro y suspiró.

"No los expulsaron, ¿o sí?"

"Maldito Potter" dijo Draco y ella asintió con la cabeza.

. . . . . . . . .

Escuchar el Howler que la madre de Weasley le envió sobre el incidente del coche los animó. "Aún así," dijo Hermione, a otro perro con ese hueso. "Deberían haber sido expulsados."

. . . . . . . . .

"¿Qué clase tenemos después?" preguntó Theo mientras estaban en el patio, mirando su horario con consternación.

"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras," dijo Hermione mientras el le quitaba su horario.

"Hermione" le preguntó: "¿Por qué has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?"

Ella le arrebató el horario y murmuró algo ininteligible antes de meterlo en su bolso. "¿Qué está pasando?" - preguntó ella, tratando de distraerlo señalando a un chico pequeño que estaba tomándole una foto a Potter.

"Estoy mucho más interesado en los pequeños corazones" dijo Theo, alargando el brazo hacia su bolso, pero la atención de Draco había sido capturada por el encuentro que estaba delante de ellos y, con un suspiro, Theo se enderezó y siguió a Draco mientras se dirigía hacia Potter. Un muchacho le estaba pidiendo a Potter si podía tomarse una foto con él y si podría firmarla. Draco comenzó a reír.

"Te dedicas a firmar fotos ahora, ¿verdad Potter?" preguntó. Su voz era fuerte e hizo eco alrededor del patio. Hermione rió y Greg llegó corriendo a reunirse con ellos mirando la cara roja de Potter con una sonrisa burlona. Theo sólo suspiró. "Oigan, todo el mundo," Draco alzó la voz aún más. "Harry Potter está repartiendo fotos a sus fans."

"Bueno," dijo Hermione "es una celebridad."

"Pensé que te gustaban" Theo le contestó y ella lo miró.

"No lo soy" murmuró Potter, sosteniendo sus pertenencias más cerca de sí mismo.

"Están celosos" dijo el chico de la cámara, la risa de Hermione sonó genuina y maravillada.

"¿De qué?" -preguntó, y luego, con un tono dulce empezó a hundir el cuchillo en la llaga. "¿De que mi madre muriera para que yo pudiese sobrevivir, sabiendo cada día de mi vida que soy la razón por la que mis padres están muertos? ¿De ser famoso por no morir? "

"Es la cicatriz, creo" dijo Draco. "A las chicas les gustan las cicatrices."

"Creo que eso es desagradable," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Granger," siseó Weasley y Draco Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

"Ten cuidado" dijo. "No te metas en problemas o vendrá́ tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. 'Si vuelves a hacer otra...' " imitó, con voz alta y chillona.

Varios alumnos mayores de Slytherin que había por allí́ cerca rieron a carcajadas y Weasley se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué no le das una foto a Weasley," Draco sugirió. "Podría venderla y duplicar los ingresos de su familia durante un mes."

Con un grito de rabia Weasley sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

"¿Por qué su varita está unida con cinta?" preguntó Hermione, ladeando la cabeza y sacando la suya en silencio como para examinarla. "¿Aunque esté así funciona?"

"No muy bien" dijo Theo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "La mayoría de la gente compraría una nueva."

"¿Por qué el no lo hace?" ella preguntó.

"Oh, no puede permitírselo," dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Weasley se ponía más y más rojo.

"Es una pena" dijo Hermione. "La mía funciona muy bien. Guarda tu varita Weasley antes de que empiece a pensar que estás amenazando a mis amigos y reaccione de forma exagerada."

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Gilderoy Lockhart, que de hecho era, su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dijo y Hermione deslizó suavemente su varita en su bolsa.

"Fotos" El hombre exclamó con deleite. " Una foto de los dos será́ mucho mejor. Y ambos la firmaremos. ¿Qué le parece?"

Draco rió y él, Greg, Theo y Hermione se alejaron hacia la clase mientras Potter se retorcía.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar", dijo Greg, empujando a Hermione. "'Eres la razón por la que tus padres estén muertos' Ouch."

"Es brillante" dijo Draco y Theo se echó a reír.

"Sí, siempre y cuando ella este de nuestro lado, es brillante. Ten cuidado, que nunca decida que te odia Draco."

"Eso no sucederá nunca" dijo el muchacho. "Los reto a llegar antes a clase, lentos." Los cuatro niños corrieron a través del patio, gritando con alegría mientras corrían.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hermione," Theo empujó a un chico primer año para poder sentarse junto a ella en el sofá y le quitó el libro que estaba leyendo. "Tengo una pregunta para ti."

Ella suspiró, un suspiro que denotaba un gran sufrimiento y esperó a que continuara.

"Se que," dijo "se que eres una come libros, se que utilizas diferentes marcadores de colores en tus notas para poder estudiar mejor. Sé que lees las tarjetas con las notas de clase, para mejorar tu rendimiento, mientras caminas. Se que..."

"Al grano" murmuró.

"Y estaba muy impresionado por la forma en la que congelaste a esos duendes después de que Lockhart huyó dejándonos a Draco, a ti y a mi para limpiar su desorden. No era lo que esperaba de un hombre con tanta, mmm… experiencia."

"¿Tienes planeado decirme lo que quieres antes de la cena?"

"Lo que yo no entiendo" dijo, su voz completamente inocente, "es cómo supiste que el gran sueño de Lockhart es comercializar su propia línea de productos para el cuidado del cabello."

Blaise y Pansy empezaron a reír, incluso Draco la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio a Theo, le arrebató su copia de _Andanzas con Hombres Lobos_ y recogiendo todas sus cosas se dirigió a su habitación con pasos fuertes.

"Siendo justos," Blaise levantó la voz "ella nos consiguió diez puntos con su pequeño enamoramiento."

Hermione dio un portazo.

. . . . . . . . .

"Explícame ¿por qué tengo que ver la práctica del equipo?" Hermione gimió cuando Draco la arrastró hacia el campo de Quidditch.

"Porque me amas" propuso y ella soltó un bufido.

"Lleva a Pansy o Millie si quieres a alguien que te alabe," sugirió y luego se detuvo. "¿Por qué están ellos aquí?"

El equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en el campo y tenían una discusión con Flint. "Oh," dijo Draco con voz inocente lo que sólo significaba que estaba tramando algo, "ellos ya habían reservado el campo pero Snape nos dio un permiso especial para compartir porque el equipo necesita más tiempo para entrenar a su nuevo buscador."

"Todavía no veo por qué quieres que yo vea ... espera" Ella se detuvo y lo miró. "Draco, ¿eres el nuevo buscador?"

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza viéndose un tanto petulante y nervioso al mismo tiempo, se arrojó hacia sus brazos y gritó mientras lo abrazaba. "Vendré a todos los partidos," prometió. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Draco es genial! Debes estar muy emocionado."

"Lo estoy" dijo y luego añadió, los nervios coloreando su voz. "Mi padre compró nuevas escobas para el equipo, pero... aún tenía que hacer las pruebas. Él las compró después de que entré, lo juro Hermione. Yo no lo hice para..."

"Por supuesto que no" ella lo abrazó de nuevo. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Draco."

Llegaron con los equipos que discutían, el brazo de Draco sobre los hombros de Hermione, justo cuando Weasley miraba las nuevas escobas le dijo a Draco: "Bueno, supongo que ya sabemos porque es el buscador. Al menos en nuestro equipo no tienes que comprar tu entrada, Harry."

"Draco está en el equipo porque es un excelente volador," dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes. "Y nadie tuvo que ser flexible con las reglas para que el entrara a diferencia de lo que paso con tu precioso Harry Potter."

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia" espetó Weasley y hubo un repentino silencio que duró hasta que Draco sacó su varita.

Marcus Flint empujó al chico más joven fuera del camino y le bloqueó el acceso a los Weasley. "No vale la pena" dijo el chico mayor entre dientes. "¡Cómo te atreves!" Adrian Pucey estaba gritando mientras Draco amenazaba, "Pagarás por eso, Weasley." Estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de Flint, varita en mano y Weasley sacó su propia varita rota y lanzó un hechizo hacia Draco.

Sin embargo la luz verde regresó y golpeó al mismo Weasley en el estómago quien comenzó a toser. Se quedó mirando con horror como le salían de la boca una babosa tras otra. Mientras Weasley seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes, el equipo de Slytherin dejo de detener a Draco y comenzaron a reír. Incluso Hermione, que había estado parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de enojo, se echó a reír. Draco guardó su varita y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica, mirando por encima del hombro al muchacho que seguía escupiendo babosas. "Pagará por esto" prometió, con la voz ahogada por su cabello. "Las babosas no son suficiente. Me vengaré, no te preocupes, Hermione."

"Nos vengaremos" corrigió ella mientras se secaba los ojos e hipó un par de veces.

Más tarde, ella le dijo: "Sé que algunos de los... algunos de nuestros compañeros de casa, se que..."

"Eres una de nosotros," dijo Draco, entregándole uno de los pequeños pasteles que había guardado de su caja. "La casa triunfa sobre la sangre."

"Has llamado gente sangre sucia" dijo, en voz baja, mordisqueando el pastelillo.

"A ningún Slytherin," dijo, "y no a ti." Él la empujó, tratando de obtener una sonrisa de ella. "Además, es una mierda total que Weasley afirme todo eso de 'vamos a proteger a los muggles" y te llame de esa forma."

"Es un idiota," estuvo de acuerdo y luego se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento. "Me gustaría que no hubiese prejuicio de sangre."

Draco resopló. "Son sólo personas que siempre se han odiado. Mi padre es un 'purista de la sangre' y se que le gustas pero a los Longbottom no les daría más que una mueca de desprecio. Los Weasley son traidores a la sangre y mira lo que ese tonto te ha dicho hoy . Incluso si la sangre no fuese el pretexto todos se odiarían entre sí."

"Así que sólo es cuestión de elegir un lado" dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza contra él.

"El sombrero escogió tu lado" dijo. "Te puso con nosotros."

"No me gusta que mi destino haya sido decidido por un sombrero" murmuró.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione, Theo y Draco estaban caminando por el pasillo, empujándose y riendo mientras Hermione trataba de evitar que Theo revisara sus libros para ver si había corazones alrededor del nombre de Lockhart, eso hasta que Theo se detuvo de repente y dijo, con la voz ahogada: "¿Qué es eso?"

Escrito en la pared a más de un metro de altura estaban las palabras

LA CÁMARA SECRETA HA SIDO ABIERTA

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO TEMED

"¿Qué..."

Draco se veía más pálido que de costumbre, agarró a Hermione y la alejo de ahí pero no antes de que viera al gato colgado, tieso como una tabla, en uno de los soportes que sostienen las antorchas a un lado de la escritura.

"Draco," dijo ella, su voz pequeña "¿no deberíamos hacer algo?"

"No queremos que nos encuentren aquí," dijo "confía en mí."

Pero antes de que pudieran escapar un torrente de estudiantes se acercó por el pasillo. A medida que cada estudiante se encontró con la nota y la gata aparentemente inmóvil, ellos también se quedaron quietos, mientras la masa de estudiantes asombrados fue empujada por el cuidador del castillo que se adelantó, exigiendo saber lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio al gato - su gato y se giró para mirar a la multitud reunida.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" - preguntó. Al ver a Harry Potter, el hombre apuntó con un dedo tembloroso y le dijo: " ¡Tú! - chilló - ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te... "

"Argus", Dumbledore apareció de la nada y calmó al hombre histérico. "Toma tu gato y ven conmigo, echémosle un vistazo. También vengan con nosotros Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley; por favor ."

Draco estaba jalando lentamente a Hermione lejos de la multitud, Theo les pisaba los talones y, tan pronto como Dumbledore y Filch desaparecieron con los idiotas de Gryffindor, los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras. "Draco," dijo Hermione "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Quién es el heredero?"

"Con nuestra suerte, seguro es Potter" Theo murmuró y ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"El heredero de Slytherin" Draco explicó, mientras se abrían paso en su sala común.

"Ustedes tres." Un chico de séptimo año los detuvo. "No irán a ninguna parte. Reunión de Casa."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Así que, empecemos con lo básico." Todos en la Casa de Slytherin estaban en su sala común. Como meros estudiantes de segundo año Hermione y sus amigos fueron empujados contra la pared, los muebles habían sido retirados por los estudiantes de más edad que buscaban lugares para sentarse. Entre Draco y Theo alguien había estado aferrándose a ella desde que habían encontrado la nota y ella había pasado del enojo al miedo, un miedo que había controlado hundiéndose en los hechos de Historia de la Magia. Eso hasta que Draco le quitó el libro de la mano y la empujó para conseguir que pusiera atención a la chica de séptimo curso que estaba de pie al frente de la sala.

"¿Alguien aquí piensa que el es el heredero de Slytherin?"

Una risa nerviosa respondió a su pregunta y algún bromista añadió "Podría ser una chica."

"¿O ella?" la chica añadió rodando de los ojos.

"¿Qué es el heredero de Slytherin?" Hermione siseó a Draco. Fue Theo, sin embargo, quien le respondió. "Es el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. En realidad es una especie de mito. Estoy bastante seguro de que toda la familia se extinguió hace generaciones pero la idea es que la persona tendría los mismos poderes que Slytherin."

"¿Cómo que?"

"Hablar pársel, aversión general por los sangre... hijos de muggles."

La chica que dirigía la reunión estaba hablando de nuevo. "¿Alguien que piense que sería lindo escribir ese mensaje en la pared?"

"La gente ya nos odia lo suficiente," un chico sentado sobre el brazo de uno de los sofás - Hermione pensó que era de sexto año - murmuró. "Los malditos profesores nos quitan puntos si creen que los miramos mal y eso sin contar el incidente del año pasado con la Copa de las Casas. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para tratar de hacer nos quieran aún menos? "

"En este año presento mis TIMOs" dijo una niña, su voz teñida de histeria. "No tengo tiempo para Herederos y Cámaras y -"

"¿Alguien tiene algún tipo de problema con los hijos de muggles?"

"No, siempre y cuando estén en nuestra casa" alguien murmuró.

"Estudios Muggles es una maldita pérdida de tiempo" alguien dijo y fue acompañado de una aceptación general. "Eso si es un problema."

Draco dio a Hermione una vaga mirada de disculpa y ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué? Tiene razón."

"¿Ves?" Un estudiante cerca de ella dijo. "Incluso Hermione, nuestra nacida de muggles, piensa que la clase es un desperdicio."

"Eso es porque no es una idiota" dijo alguien y una ola de risas recorrió la habitación.

"¿Alguien en la casa habla pársel?" la chica que llevaba la reunión preguntó y hubo otra ronda de risas.

"¿Qué es pársel?" Hermione siseó a Theo, quien dijo, tan silenciosamente como pudo "Es la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Salazar Slytherin la tenía. El Señor Oscuro la tenía. Es... generalmente no se considera como una buena habilidad, no es algo de lo que la gente hable. Es algo que el heredero tendría."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Marcus Flint. "Saben que todo el mundo nos va a culpar."

"¿No se dejen atrapar a hablando con las serpientes?" Un bromista sugirió.

"No sé lo que podemos hacer" la chica que lideraba la reunión admitió. "Mantengan la cabeza baja, cuiden el uno del otro -"

"El mismo cuento de siempre" alguien dijo con amargura. "Si algo va mal, tiene que ser culpa de uno de nosotros."

"Si el Señor Oscuro todavía estuviese aquí..." comenzó a alguien pero fue silenciado rápidamente por las personas cercanas a él.

. . . . . . . . .

La siguiente semana de lo único que los estudiantes hablaban era de la Cámara y el Heredero. Las especulaciones en cuanto a quién era el misterioso heredero, la escuela estaba dividida entre Harry Potter ("Bueno, él venció a ya saben quien.") y algún Slytherin ("Bueno, tendría que ser una de esas serpientes, ¿no?") Hermione pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando, incluso empujo a Theo cuando intentó alejarla de sus libros. Finalmente, él y Greg organizaron lo que llamaron una 'intervención'.

"Tienes que detenerte" dijo Greg. "Te volverás loca. En realidad, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?"

"Todas las copias de la _Historia de Hogwarts_ han sido prestadas", dijo Hermione con frustración "Y he dejado mi copia en casa."

"Dado que es el único libro que encuentro más aburrido que el Registro Social Mágico, estoy horrorizado de saber que tienes una copia" dijo Theo. "¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Matarte de aburrimiento?"

"No, idiota" dijo ella, tratando de quitarle el libro que tenía en la mano. "Estoy intentando averiguar que es la Cámara. Sé que lo leí allí, puedo recordar el nombre pero no puedo recordar lo que era."

Y obtuvo su oportunidad de descubrirlo en la Historia de la Magia. La clase era considerada como dolorosamente aburrida aunque era la única clase impartida por un fantasma; el profesor Binns parecía creer que las técnicas pedagógicas que habían sido lo suficientemente buenas para el siglo XVII seguían siendo buenas para enseñar hoy en día.

"¡Profesor!" agitó su mano en el aire y Theo dejó caer la cabeza contra su escritorio con un golpe dramático y audible.

"¿Señorita…?" Binns pareció sobresaltarse al verse interrumpido en su discurso sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289.

"Granger, señor. Lamento interrumpir pero me preguntaba si podría hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos."

Todos los chicos dejaron de ignorar la clase y atendieron a su pregunta.

"Señorita Granger." El fantasma parecía casi petulante ante su pregunta. "Esta es una clase de historia. Si desea estudiar el mito y folklore le recomiendo que pruebe en la biblioteca." Hizo una pausa. "O quizá con el director Dumbledore."

Una risita recorrió a los Slytherin en la sala ante ese último comentario.

"Pero señor," ella insistió "sin duda los mitos se basan originalmente en los hechos. Apenas la semana pasada cuando usted habló de los documentos básicos que debemos usar para estudiar historia reconoció que... "empezó a hojear sus notas y Binns parecía un poco sorprendido de que ella hubiese tomado apuntes de su clase y mucho más por la enorme cantidad que tenía frente a ella.

"Sí, bueno." detuvo su búsqueda. "Tiene toda la razón. Es sólo que se trata de una historia tan absurda y exagerada y..." Levantó la vista hacia la sala de rostros absortos y parpadeó un par de veces. "Muy bien. Sin embargo esto no estará incluido en el siguiente examen. No es parte del plan de estudios."

"Como seguramente sabrán Hogwarts fue fundado por cuatro brujos, uno de los cuales era Salazar Slytherin. Él y sus compañeros fundadores tenían opiniones diferentes sobre quién debería recibir una educación mágica, el sentía que los alumnos de familia muggle debían ser excluidos de la escuela. Finalmente abandonó el colegio debido a una discusión sobre estas diferencias pero, según los rumores, dejó atrás una cámara secreta que sólo su verdadero heredero podría abrir." El fantasma miró a su alrededor. "Es absurdo, por supuesto. La gente ha buscado la Cámara durante cientos de años."

"¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto sobre un habitación secreta?" Lavender Brown, una de las chicas menos inteligentes de Gryffindor, preguntó. "Este lugar está lleno de habitaciones nadie utiliza."

"Hay," dijo Binns, frunciendo el ceño a la chica "un monstruo en la Cámara. Una vez más, un total disparate por supuesto, pero la leyenda dice que sólo el verdadero heredero será capaz de controlar al monstruo y librará a la escuela de todos los hijos de muggles."

"Sabía que Slytherin era malvado," dijo Weasley arrastrando las palabras "pero no sabía que había comenzado con todas las cosas relacionadas con la supremacía de la sangre pura. Yo no estaría en esa casa si me pagaran. Te lo juro, si el sombrero hubiese tratado de ponerme en Slytherin me habría metido de vuelta en el tren y habría exigido ir a casa."

"Eso es una tontería," dijo Hermione, dejando su pluma y mirando a Weasley. "Soy hija de muggles y no he tenido ningún problema en Slytherin."

"Todavía no," Weasley sonrió. "Pero ahora que el Heredero ha abierto la cámara es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de tus queridos compañeros de casa se deshaga de ti y de todo ese horrible cabello."

"No sería una pérdida," murmuró Potter y Hermione le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

"Es ilógico y estúpido" dijo Hermione en voz alta. "Si Salazar Slytherin quería eliminar a los hijos de muggles ¿por qué dejar a un monstruo en una cámara para que saliera y eliminara a algunos después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no matarlos a todos el mismo?"

"Señorita Granger ha dado con uno de los problemas de la leyenda" dijo Binns. "Cuando los historiadores nos fijamos en fuentes como éstas es de suma importancia que -"

"Además," ella siguió adelante "cuando la escuela fue fundada, ¿los muggles no seguían matando brujas y magos?"

"De hecho tiene razón," respondió Binns que intentaba arrebatar el control de la clase lejos de Hermione pero ella sólo continuo.

"Salazar Slytherin tenía una buena razón para mantener lejos a hijos de muggles en 990. Esas razones no son siquiera relevantes mil años después." Ella se acomodó en su asiento con aire de suficiencia. "Los únicos que han sido desagradables conmigo por ser hija de muggles son personas como tu, Weasley. La Casa Slytherin lo ha superado, es una lástima que tu, aparentemente, no lo hayas hecho."

"¿Te he dicho últimamente que eres brillante?" - preguntó Draco mientras caminaban fuera de la clase y ella le sonrió.

"No"

"¿Quieres ir a volar?"

Se estremeció "No"

"¿Theo?"

"Vamos." Los dos chicos salieron corriendo y ella les sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para ver si alguien había regresado alguna copia de la _Historia de Hogwarts_. Tenía la sensación de que había algo más sobre la Cámara que no podía recordar.

. . . . . . . . . .

La discusión sobre si Harry Potter era o no el heredero continuó y podías darte cuenta de quién creía que por la forma en que los estudiantes lo evitaban en los pasillos y no se sentaban con él en las comidas.

No es que a Hermione le importara pero Draco había decidido que Potter debía ser el heredero y estaba a punto de llevar un diario con el seguimiento de los movimientos del idiota y tuvo que escuchar mucha especulación acerca de donde iba el muchacho y lo que hacía.

"Entró al baño de la chicas" dijo Draco un día, su voz llena de alegría.

"¿A cuál?" preguntó Hermione distraídamente.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Así puedo asegurarme de nunca utilizar ese" dijo, sonriéndole.

"El que esta por... donde encontramos el... ya sabes. Hay un enorme letrero de 'fuera de servicio' en la puerta."

"Oh, el que esta embrujado." Hermione miró a su libro. "Myrtle la Llorona. Murió en los años 40 o algo así; ella constantemente inunda el lugar."

"Apuesto a que Potter estaba allí para encontrar la manera de liberar al monstruo" dijo Draco y ella suspiró.

"¿Potter habla pársel?" – preguntó, Draco hizo una mueca y ella añadió "Volveremos a hablar sobre como Potter es el heredero cuando pueda hablar con las serpientes. Hasta entonces, llévate tu absurda obsesión y habla con Millie al respecto."

. . . . . . . .

"Nunca te había visto tan emocionada por ir a un partido de Quidditch" dijo Blaise mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala común.

"Creo que está emocionada de ver jugar a Draco" dijo Greg, envolviendo una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. "¿Por qué el clima siempre es una basura en los días de partido?"

"No puede ser eso" dijo Blaise. "Nuestra pequeña Hermione está guardando todo su amor para el profesor Lockhart."

"Cállate, Blaise" murmuró mientras él sonreía.

"¿Quién quiere apostar a que si sacamos sus notas habrá pequeños corazones alrededor de 'Hermione Lockhart' en todas las hojas?" bromeó y ella se sonrojó y agarró la mano de Greg.

"Vámonos" dijo. "Quiero conseguir un buen asiento."

A cinco minutos de comenzar el juego ya lamentaba haber prometido ir a ver todos los partidos. Claro que no es como si realmente tuviese opción. Era tan aburrido verlos volar y el juego parecía muy peligroso, con las bludgers volando por todos lados. Bueno, quizás no por todos lados.

"Greg" preguntó ella, "¿Acaso esa bludger está obsesionada con Potter?"

El muchacho miró y entrecerró los ojos. Greg no era el mejor estudiante, pero le encantaba el Quidditch – en realidad lo amaba - y la idea de que alguien hechizara una de las bolas no lo hacia muy feliz que digamos. "Si lo estuviese," murmuró "nadie va a creer que no fuimos nosotros. Incluso si ganamos..."

"La gente va a suponer que es porque hicimos trampa," dijo ella, enojándose. "Y no lo hicimos. ¡Nosotros no hicimos trampa!"

"Pero nadie va a creer eso," dijo Greg, su voz tan baja como para ser apenas audible bajo los rugidos de la multitud. "Esto es una mierda."

Los Gryffindor pidieron un tiempo fuera y Hermione aferró el brazo de Greg mientras miraban al otro equipo discutir mientras su propio equipo, que iba arriba por sesenta puntos, se burló. "Están tratando de decidir qué hacer " dijo y él asintió.

"Si ellos piden tiempo fuera para exigir una investigación, ganamos por default," dijo. "Ellos nunca harían eso."

"Este juego es idiota," dijo ella y Greg le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"Nadie se ha lastimado."

"Aún" murmuró, aumentado la fuerza de su agarre mientras el juego se reanudaba y Draco se elevaba de nuevo en el cielo. Podía ver la Snitch flotando justo encima de su oreja, pero él estaba tan ocupado burlándose de Potter que no la vio, ella trató de gritar su nombre pero su voz se perdió en el tumulto general y pisoteó el suelo con frustración.

"Miren a quién le gusta el juego," Blaise bromeó.

Ella jadeó cuando la bludger poseída se estrelló contra Harry Potter y hundió la cara en el hombro de Greg justo cuando el buscador del otro equipo comenzó a volar hacia Draco tan rápido como pudo, enviando la violenta pelota directo hacia su amigo.

"¡Maldita sea!" oyó decir a Greg y ella levantó la vista para ver a Potter en la tierra. "El pequeño mocoso atrapó la snitch de nuevo"

"Perdimos" añadió Blaise con tristeza.

"No me gusta este juego" murmuró Hermione.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora** \- Como ya he dicho a muchos de ustedes en PMs, estoy realmente sorprendida por la respuesta y halagada y emocionada porque algunos reviewers están leyendo esto.

Escribí alrededor de 13K para el segundo año así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes para no abrumarlos.

Mucho amor y gracias a mi beta, Shealone, que anima y corrige mis comas. Ella tiene una asombrosa historia, Deuda de Tiempo, que les recomiendo.

Una pregunta que un montón de gente planteó y que quería abordar: Parvati. Estaba realmente sorprendida de la cantidad de personas que retrocedieron horrorizadas al ser ella la tercera persona que ayudó a encontrar el espejo. Un montón de gente parecía preguntarse cómo una chica que no era exactamente lógica logró eso. Dado que ese laberinto fue creado por Dumbledore para trabajar con los puntos fuertes de los niños que estaba manipulando, estoy bastante segura de que podría haber hecho una "prueba" que Parvati pudiese manejar. Claro que la cantidad de pensamiento que utilice para elegirla fue, "Eh. Necesito una tercera persona para esta pequeña aventura. Siempre es Lavender. Estoy tan harta de Lavender. ¿Quién más está allí?¿Qué gemela Patil está en Gryff? * Googlegoogle * Parvati será." No hay que esperar para ver que ella esta constantemente alrededor, aunque añadí una referencia hacia su persona en la segunda parte del segundo año.

Sé que se supone que no debemos decir que los reviews pueden ser una fuerza motivadora en la escritura pero, la verdad, la razón por la que conseguí esto tan rápidamente fue porque me llevaron a lo largo de la ola de su entusiasmo. Así que ¡gracias!

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora** : Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente disculpen cualquier error, dado que he recibido varias preguntas sobre el tema son _22 capítulos_ ; el siguiente como ya dijo la autora es la segunda parte del segundo año de Hermione en Slytherin.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, la agregaron a favoritos o la siguen, de verdad me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios.

Para quien comentó como invitado:

Maryanita (Muchas gracias, la verdad es que lo hago lo mejor que puedo), Chiquis Tenoh (Me alegra que te guste la historia a mi también me parece muy interesante la idea de plantearlo desde el lado de los "malos"), D.L (Todas tus preguntas se van aclarando a lo largo de la historia así que no planeo spoilearte haha)

Lindo día :)


	4. Segundo Año: Parte II

**La chica verde Capítulo 4: Segundo año, parte II**

 _El capítulo comienza justo donde termina la primera parte..._

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Quién?" dijo Theo mientras pasaba a Draco la jarra de jugo de calabaza y miraba a Millie con confusión.

"Colin Creevey," dijo la niña de nuevo. "Ya sabes, el pequeño Gryffindor con la cámara que sigue a Potter a todas partes."

Theo le lanzó una mirada a Draco y dijo de manera cortante: "no _todos_ prestamos suficiente atención a Potter para saber quiénes son los miembros de su club de fans, Millie."

"Bueno, él iba a ver a Potter al ala del hospital – tuvo que hacer crecer sus huesos después del partido porque Lockhart metió la pata arreglando su brazo roto – y fue _petrificado_. Igual que el gato."

"Ese niño es insoportable," dijo Pansy. "No puedo decir que lo siento ahora que no tendré que toparme con él y su estúpida cámara todo el tiempo."

"Él es bastante grosero," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Es como si no pudiese creer que quizá la gente no quiera esa cosa sobre su rostro todo el tiempo."

"No sabía que te molestara," dijo Draco con una mirada peligrosa en su rostro y ella lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

"Puedo cuidar de mi misma Draco. Para ya con esa basura de hermano sobreprotector."

Blaise sufrió, repentinamente, un ataque de tos y Hermione dejó de hablar lo suficiente como para fijar su mirada en él, pero el sólo la ignoró.

"Él quería hacer retratos de todos los nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts y no aceptaba un no como respuesta. No un 'gracias, pero no me interesa.' Ni 'no'. Ni 'no, esfúmate'." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Creo que 'si vuelves a acercar esa cosa a mi cara ¡la voy a romper en tantos fragmentos que ningún _reparo_ en el mundo va a poder arreglarla,' al fin le hizo comprender."

"¿Qué dijo a eso?" Preguntó Draco y cuando Hermione se sonrojo, él la miró de manera amenazante. "Dime," insistió.

"Creo que era algo como, 'arrogante Slytherin,'" soltó. "Dije que era grosero".

"Lo escuché," dijo Vincent mientras comía un pedazo de bizcocho. "Dijo que eras una frígida perra Slytherin que pensaba que era mejor que los demás."

Hermione se encogió de hombros, los labios apretados. "Sí, bueno," dijo, "puede que sea una perra, pero al menos yo no acoso a la gente para que posen para retratos en los que no están interesados."

"De todos modos ¿por qué querrías estar en una foto con un montón de sangre su... nacidos de muggles?" Pansy preguntó. "No es como si tuvieses algo en común con ellos."

"Exacto." Hermione sonrió a la chica. "Si hubiese dicho que lo que quería era hacer un retrato de todos los de segundo año en Slytherin, tal vez me habría interesado."

"Hablando de Muggles," dijo Daphne y Hermione sonrió.

"Le diré a mi madre que me envié más."

"¿Más muggles?" Theo dijo y todas las chicas empezaron a reír y Pansy murmuró, "no es algo que te incumba, Theo."

. . . . . . . . . .

Tomó unos días más para que la petrificación de Colin Creevey, y lo que eso significaba, circulara por todos los pasillos de la escuela. "Se ha abierto la cámara de los secretos," susurraban unos estudiantes a otros. "Los nacidos de muggles están en peligro."

"Alguien irá con ella a _todas partes,"_ insistió Draco. "Que las otras casas se ocupen de los suyos; los Slytherin protegemos a los nuestros."

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Hermione admitió que planeaba quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco inmediatamente se apuntó para quedarse. "Sin embargo," dijo, "si no te llevo a cenar a casa al menos una noche, mi madre hará esa expresión que indica que está decepcionada de mí."

"Eso no parece terrible en ningún sentido," dijo Hermione y Draco bufó.

. . . . . . . . . .

La idea de un Club de duelo pareció interesarles a todos y, por lo que podría ser la primera vez desde que comenzó la escuela, Hermione estaba ansiosa por ir a una actividad extra curricular. Aprender hechizos teóricamente era bueno pero aprender a usarlos en realidad, bueno, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Theo y Blaise gimieron cuando vieron quién estaba a cargo del club y Hermione les lanzó una mirada asesina. Lockhart desfiló por toda la sala con sus túnicas drapeadas y ella apenas pudo contener un suspiro. Blaise la miró y sonrió.

Snape se inclinó contra una pared cerca de los Slytherins y vio como el otro profesor explicaba las reglas del club con una sonrisa condescendiente y burlona en su rostro. Cuando los dos hombres iniciaron un duelo de verdad, dando una demostración antes de que los estudiantes comenzaran, Snape levantó su varita de manera casual pero denotando confianza mientras Lockhart giraba y hablaba. Ella dio un respingo. Un duelo, pensó, no era lugar para pavonearse. Cuando Snape lanzó un " _¡_ _Expelliarmus_ _!_ " y un destello de luz escarlata envío a Lockhart hacia atrás ella miró la capa negra del poco atractivo profesor de pociones, su mirada calculadora, mientras sus compañeros ovacionaban a su jefe de casa.

Lockhart comenzó a balbucear acerca de lo básica y excelente que había sido la demostración, pero lo que Snape sentía no era... y ella desconectó mientras pensaba en los usos de desarmar a su oponente. ¿La mayoría de la gente lo vería venir? ¿Qué hace la mejor ofensiva: algo llamativo o algo básico magistralmente ejecutado?

"Creo que el pequeño enamoramiento de alguien ha sido destrozado," Blaise dijo en un susurro a Draco, que miró a Hermione y sonrió.

"Fue un duelo instructivo," fue todo lo que dijo.

Los estudiantes formaron parejas rápidamente, Hermione no estaba sorprendida de ver a Snape poner a Draco y a Potter juntos. Cuando la puso con una chica de Gryffindor que le lanzó una mirada disgustada, él murmuró cerca de su oreja, "si tengo que llevar a esa tonta a la enfermería estaré bastante molesto. Manténgalo sutil, señorita Granger."

Ella asintió amablemente a la otra chica que la miró de arriba a abajo y dijo: "No sabía que los muggles podían entrar a Slytherin."

"No lo hacen," Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero las brujas si."

"Ahora," dijo Lockhart. "A la cuenta de tres, sólo desarmen. Uno. Dos. Tres."

Hermione tenía la varita de la otra chica en su mano cuando la 's' estuvo totalmente fuera de la boca del profesor y se volvió para ver lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos. Potter había lanzado un _rictusempra_ a Draco y empezó a bullir. Desarme, ¿eh? Draco se había colapsado, riendo con el hechizo cosquillas pero aún así lanzó un hechizo de baile y Potter comenzó a sacudirse.

"¡Basta!" Snape gritaba y terminaron ambos encantamientos. Hermione tiró la varita de su débil oponente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Draco solamente para ser detenida por Theo.

"Tiene que hacer esto," Theo murmuró. "No puedes protegerlo".

"Potter..."

"¿No siguió las reglas?" Theo lanzó la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Esto te sorprende?"

Ella cruzó los brazos pero dejó que Theo la sostuviese.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo, sólo este par," dijo Lockhart. "Dejaremos que ustedes muestren cómo bloquear esos hostiles hechizos." Lockhart tomó a Harry y comenzó a enseñarle un complicado hechizo que implicaba muchos giros de su varita. Hermione entrecerró lo ojos con creciente desprecio. Mientras tanto, Snape estaba susurrando instrucciones al oído de Draco.

Cuando comenzó el duelo Draco gritó " _¡_ _Serpensortia_!" y Hermione miró, algo sorprendida, como una serpiente grande y negra apareció desde la punta de la varita de Draco y comenzó a moverse hacia Potter que se encontraba congelado.

"Si tienes miedo, Potter," Snape dijo, "Puedo deshacerme de ella"

"Permítame," Lockhart dijo y, con un dramático movimiento de varita, arrojó la serpiente en el aire. Cuando aterrizó, fue frente a un chico que Hermione no conocía y se levantó sobre sí misma, lista para atacar.

Potter había silbado algo ininteligible a la serpiente y se derrumbó. Hermione miró a Blaise, confundida, pero el niño miraba a Potter, una expresión fría y calculadora en su rostro. Ella miró la escena que se desplegaba ante ellos y vio como el niño que acababa de ser rescatado de la serpiente le gritaba a Potter y corría del salón. Las personas fueron encontrando razones para alejarse de Potter que parecía tan confundido como ella se sentía hasta que Theo susurró en su oído. "Entonces, él _habla_ _pársel_ ," y entonces ella entendió.

Miró a Draco quien sonrió, luego a Snape, quien respondió a su inquisitiva mirada con una expresión inescrutable aun cuando agitó la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Así que, ahora que sabemos que habla pársel," Draco dijo, "¿podemos hablar acerca de si él es el heredero?"

"Si lo oímos alardeando," dijo Hermione, dudando sobre las palabras, "o le hacemos preguntas sobre eso y nos dice... pero tendremos que romper muchas reglas, tendríamos que entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor y..."

"¿Cómo haríamos eso?" Draco le preguntó, estrechando los ojos.

"Hay una forma," admitió. "Pero puede ser peligroso y..."

Theo rodó sus ojos. "¿Planeas decirlo algún día?"

"La poción multijugos," soltó ella con brusquedad. "El profesor Snape habló sobre eso en clase. Difícil de hacer pero te transforma en otra persona. Nos transformaremos en, bueno creo que Weasley y esa hermana suyo que siempre está haciendo ojitos a Potter y... ¡nadie sabría que fuimos nosotros! Potter nos diría cualquier cosa si piensa que somos parte de su adorado club de fans."

Theo asintió lentamente. "Tendríamos que trabajar rápido; si recuerdo bien el efecto desaparece en una hora."

"¿Cómo la haremos?" Draco exigió.

"Las instrucciones están en la _sección prohibida_ de la biblioteca," dijo. "Conseguiré permiso de Snape para hacer, no lo sé, investigación para un crédito extra en pociones. Tú sabes que me lo daría."

"El te favorece sin ninguna sutileza," dijo Draco.

"No es mi culpa ser tan buena estudiante," dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabello.

"Merlín," murmuró Theo. "Cuida donde arrojas eso, puedes sacarle un ojo alguien."

. . . . . . . .

" _¿_ _Moste Potente Potions_? " Snape le preguntó, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona; ella, Theo y Draco se pararon frente a su escritorio y ella tenía puesta, lo que ella esperaba fuese, una expresión inocente en su rostro. "Si planea, señorita Granger, probar su suerte en trabajo avanzado sinceramente espero que no tenga planeado robar de mis suministros y preparar las cosas en un sucio inodoro de alguno de los pisos superiores."

"Yo, eh..." ella tartamudeó mientras él sacó una pluma y firmó su solicitud.

"Le asignaré una hora por semana para trabajar en mi laboratorio privado sin que nadie la moleste," dijo. "Es lamentable que no sea capaz de proporcionarle una clase avanzada para satisfacer sus necesidades académicas pero hay tan pocos estudiantes que cuenten con talento y dedicación quesería poco más que clases particulares."

Mientras ella intentaba expresar la enorme gratitud que sentía, él agitó su mano hacia ellos todo irritado. "Vaya, señorita Granger y llévese a sus pretendientes con usted. No tengo tiempo para ayudarle con cualquier proyecto haya despertado su interés así que por favor intente no matarse " Él hizo una pausa "o hacer un desastre de mi laboratorio. Estaré _más_ quemolesto si lo encontrara en una condición menos prístina que en la que lo dejé. "

"Bueno," Theo dijo mientras se alejaban, "Creo que sabemos que lo molestaría más, tu muerte o que hagas un desastre en su laboratorio."

"Oh, no sé," dijo Hermione mirado hacia atrás a la puerta del salón. "Creo que le desagradaría bastante todo el papeleo que tendría que llenar si muero en su laboratorio."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione no tuvo ningún problema para elaborar su poción, así que miró hacia atrás con nostalgia al perfecto e inmaculado laboratorio antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente y se reunió junto a Theo, su guardaespaldas asignado para la noche.

"Honestamente," murmuró ella, "Estoy bien. No necesito un escolta sangre pura que me acompañe a todas partes para protegerme de Potter. "

Theo la miró y entonces dijo: "Bueno, fue encontrado junto al cuerpo petrificado de otro hijo de muggles mientras estabas haciendo nuestra poción, así que me voy, sí, no te quedes sola mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Ella lo miró en estado de shock. "¿Cómo es que aún está en la escuela? Fue encontrado junto _al cuerpo_ de una víctima y todavía lo están protegiendo. ¿Cómo es eso... "

"Es el elegido," dijo Theo brevemente. "Se deshizo del señor oscuro así que..."

"Nunca fue encontrado ningún cuerpo," dijo y Theo se volvió y respondió, su voz aguda, "¿qué?"

"Voldemort", dijo con paciencia. "Nunca encontraron un cuerpo. Yo no diría que se ha 'ido'. Yo diría que ha 'desaparecido'."

. . . . . . . . . .

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron encantadoras. Aunque _todos_ los Weasley y Potter se habían quedado así como Draco, Theo y Greg. Ella seguía vigilando su poción, agregaba los ingredientes según se requiriera; Snape vio su ir y venir de su laboratorio con mirada suspicaz pero no dijo nada. El día de navidad, los cuatro se reunieron para ir a cenar con los Malfoy aunque más que una invitación se podía denominar como una orden.

"Simplemente... se educada," Draco dijo nerviosamente. "A padre ya le gustas pero si mi madre decide que eres... sólo se educada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Siempre soy educada con los adultos," dijo Hermione despectivamente.

"Es cierto," Greg murmuró. "Ella puede golpearnos y decirnos que nos larguemos pero siempre es educada con los profesores. Incluso a Snape le agrada."

"Pero no a McGonagall" protestó.

"Por supuesto que no," Greg bufó. "Eres una sucia Slytherin."

Sin embargo ser una 'sucia' Slytherin era, claramente, una ventaja en la casa de Malfoy. La señora Malfoy hablaba sobre Greg y Theo, exclamando cómo habían crecido antes de examinar Hermione. Le extendió la mano y dijo: "Bienvenida, querida. Gracias por cuidar de mi Draco. A veces puede ser un poco impulsivo y se mete en todo tipo de problemas."

Hermione le dio la mano a la mujer y sonrió, un poco nerviosa y dijo: "Creo que Draco es quien más cuida de mí, señora. Lo ha hecho desde que entré a Slytherin y ahora apenas y me deja fuera de su vista."

"No le hagan caso " dijo Theo. "Ha amenazado a ese chico Weasley con su varita al _menos_ una vez cuando él intentó atacar a Draco y tuve que detenerla, y fue un gran esfuerzo físico, para impedir que atacara a Potter en la primera reunión del Club de duelo en la que hizo trampa y lanzó un hechizo a Draco."

Hermione se sonrojo. "Theo esta exagerando."

Narcisa Malfoy no parecía molesta por su falta de comportamiento recatado, el que toda dama debería tener; sin embargo le pidió su opinión sobre Slytherin mientras dirigía a todos los niños hacia un pequeño salón que tenía un conjunto de te preparado. Eso causo que Hermione pusiera una sonrisa mucho menos nerviosa. "No soy imparcial," admitió, "pero no me imagino igual de feliz en ninguna otra casa."

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo sentía," la señora Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo, "aunque, por supuesto, como una Black había muy pocas dudas sobre la casa a la que pertenecería."

Hermione lanzó un rápido y confundido vistazo a Draco y el aclaró "Algunas familias pertenecen casi siempre a una casa u otra. Madre es una Black, y casi siempre están en Slytherin, como los Malfoy y los Notts. "

"Y los Goyles," agregó Greg.

"Los Weasley son siempre de Gryffindor," terminó Draco.

"Es muy raro que un nacido de muggles esté en Slytherin," continuó Narcisa Malfoy. "Cuando me enteré que la nueva amiga de Draco era hija de padres no magos confieso que estaba un poco preocupada de que la gente pudiese hacerte sentir incómoda. De que _Draco_ pudiese hacerte sentir incómoda."

"¡Para nada!" Hermione se apresuró a tranquilizar a la mujer, sin notar la leve sonrisa que ella y su marido intercambiaron. "Draco no ha sido otra cosa que amable conmigo. Algunas personas de otras casas han sido... no tan agradables pero todos en Slytherin– "

"Había un muchacho", dijo Greg pero Theo bufó.

"Hermione se encargó de él además después media docena de chicos de cuarto año le dio una paliza. Cualquiera que se meta con Hermione recibirá lo que se merece; cuidamos de los nuestros."

"Siempre ha sido así" Lucius Malfoy, dijo suavemente. "Y continuarán haciéndolo. Draco, ¿por qué no le enseñas a tus amigos las vistas desde la terraza trasera mientras esperamos a que la cena esté lista? Estoy seguro que les gustaría un poco de tiempo lejos de la represiva presencia de los adultos."

Reconociendo la despedida, los niños siguieron a Draco fuera a otra habitación donde apenas podían escucharlos mientras admiraban la vista y especulaban sobre si Potter era el heredero y, si resultaba cierto, si alguien alguna vez lo haría responsable.

Narcissa miró a Lucius. "Debo admitir que tienes razón."

"Pensé que estarías de acuerdo. Snape me dice que está preparando la poción multijugos en su laboratorio, sin ayuda."

"¿No es eso un poco avanzado para un estudiante de segundo año?"

"Ciertamente." Lucius la miró. "Al parecer los niños planean convertirse ellos mismos en los Weasley para intentar averiguar si Potter es el heredero de Slytherin."

Narcissa se rió, un sonido encantador que se escuchó hasta el balcón e hizo a Draco mirar nerviosamente hacia la sala donde estaban sus padres. "¿No planeas detenerlos?"

"Por supuesto que no. Se debe incentivar su iniciativa, además no pueden hacerse daño a sí mismos; Snape me dijo que la poción es perfecta. Tendrán su pequeña aventura y su vínculo se hará aún más fuerte."

"¿Realmente estas de acuerdo con que Draco se relacione con un hijo de muggles?" Narcissa confirmó y Lucius miró hacia los niños.

"Lo estoy con ella," dijo. "Cada ganadero sabe que a veces se necesita una cruza externa para obtener los resultados más fuertes". Miró a su esposa. "Sabes, le dio una pulsera de cuentas de cristal la Navidad del año pasado"

"¿En serio?" Ella se recostó en su silla y sonrió. "Tu no hiciste eso hasta que tuvimos, oh, trece. ¿La ha utilizado?"

"No, al menos no públicamente" Lucius dijo. "Pero él no se ha puesto a llorar así que sospecho que ella le ha dejado saber que se lo agradece."

"Tendré que hacer algo con ese cabello," dijo Narcissa y Lucius rió.

"Confío en ti para asegurar que cuando sea momento este completamente presentable, amor."

. . . . . . . . . .

Durante la cena Narcissa preguntó a Hermione por sus padres, noto que la chica se estaba moviendo tranquilamente lejos del mundo Muggle sin hacer ningún comentario y le preguntó qué pensaba de Estudios Muggles.

"Oh no," Theo dijo con un gruñido, "aquí vamos de nuevo."

Narcissa escondió su diversión al ver la mirada que Hermione le lanzó a Theo. "Es una pérdida de tiempo," dijo la niña, apretando los dientes, entonces, mirando a Narcissa, "le ruego me disculpe, señora. Espero no sea un proyecto especial para usted."

"No lo es," Narcissa tranquilizó a la chica, cruzando brevemente la mirada de Lucius. "Me pregunto por qué crees que es una 'pérdida de tiempo' como tú dices. _¿No te hacen llevarla, verdad_ _?"_

"No, claro que no," dijo Hermione. "Es una materia optativa, después de todo, y ninguno de nosotros la está tomando. Pero aún así está tomando recursos valiosos. Nadie abandona el mundo mágico para vivir en el mundo Muggle, eso simplemente no pasa."

"Muy cierto," dijo Lucius.

"Pero," Hermione persistió, "Gente como yo entra en el mundo mágico cada año."

"Oh, no lo creo," Narcissa murmuró. "No creo que mucha gente como tu se una a nuestro mundo muy a menudo."

Hermione miró, un poco confundida mientras Draco comenzó a ahogarse con su agua. "¿Estás bien?" Theo preguntó y Draco murmuró, "Bien, estoy bien."

"Qué decías," Narcissa incitó y Hermione, frunciendo el ceño a Draco, volvió a uno de sus temas favoritos.

"Los recursos que la escuela deshecha enseñando magos, a quienes no les interesa en lo absoluto, como utilizar un teléfono muggle podría utilizarlos en enseñar a los hijos de muggles las costumbres de los magos. Theo lo intenta, pero ni siquiera hay un _libro_ que pueda leer y siempre me temo que estoy diciendo algo mal. ¡Hay reglas para _todo_ y no las conozco!" el tono de Hermione terminó casi en un lamento y Narcissa sonrió a Lucius otra vez.

"Pero hay un libro," dijo ella mientras indicaba para que los elfos limpiaran y trajeran el postre. "Varios, en realidad. Te mandaré copias de ellos. Admito que no es lo mismo que crecer con las interminables conferencias de tía Walburga pero probablemente son algo menos desagradable."

"A menos de que haya malinterpretado completamente a esa niña," Lucius diría más tarde, "tendrá incluso la más extraña regla de etiqueta memorizada para la próxima vez que la veas."

. . . . . . . . . .

La poción estaba lista y todos miraban el líquido burbujeante con algo de disgusto. Hermione había robado túnicas de la lavandería y ahora se encontraba sobre un taburete, el rojo y oro se veía demasiado llamativo en el laboratorio. "¿Todos tienen un cabello?" Hermione preguntó y Theo sacó dos cabellos rojos.

"Uno del idiota en nuestro año y uno de su hermana pequeña."

"¿Y quién serás tú?" Hermione preguntó.

"Yo," dijo, más bien con aire de suficiencia, "Soy su vigía."

"Cobarde," ella murmuró. "¿No confías en mi poción?"

Theo se rió. "Ustedes dos vayan y atrapen a San Potter. Yo me encargaré de que las comadrejas estén fuera de su camino."

Draco tomó un cabello y cayó sobre su copa y se estremeció mientras el líquido hervía y borboteaba para luego asentarse, tornándose de un color rojo anaranjado. Hermione tomó el cabello más largo y vio como después de que ella lo arrojó a la poción, la mezcla hacia espuma y quedo casi como gelatina antes de tomar un color rojo bastante oscuro con algunos toques de negro.

"Eh," dijo Theo. "no habría previsto _eso_. La esencia de la chica Weasley es oscura."

"¿Hasta el fondo?" Preguntó Draco y Hermione le sonrió y se tomo el contenido en un solo trago. Ambos muchachos observaron como parecía derretirse y burbujear y luego, frente a sus ojos, apareció una muchacha pequeña y pelirroja que los miraba a ambos.

"Bueno," dijo y casi saltó ante el sonido de su voz. "¿Funcionó?"

"Funcionó," respondió Draco y bebió la suya de golpe. Parecía que se derretía y cambió hasta que, finalmente, Ron Weasley se encontraba en el laboratorio. "Me siento estúpido," murmuraba mientras Theo le entregaba su túnica de Gryffindor.

"Te ves horrible, eso es seguro."

"Estoy empezando a sentir lástima por la chica," dijo Hermione mientras se ponían las túnicas. "¿Se imaginan tener que llevar este color con este cabello?"

"Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Pansy leyendo esas revistas de moda muggle," Theo suspiró. "Deja de preocuparte por los problemas de estilo de la pequeña pelirroja y comienza a preguntar sobre su estúpido héroe mientras alejo a las comadrejas reales y los meto en una horrible, vergonzosa y comprometedora situación. Draco y Hermione lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros. "Si no puedes evitarlo, al menos mantenlo en la familia."

Draco fingió que vomitaba y Hermione tenía en su rostro una expresión de absoluta repugnancia. "Eres muy malo, Theo. ¿Quieres que me enferme?"

Él sonrió mientras los tres se alejaban del laboratorio.

. . . . . . . . . .

Snape vio a los dos niños transformarse e irse fuera de su laboratorio. Si el señor oscuro regresara, se preguntó, ¿cómo se tomaría que un nacido de muggles estuviese en los brazos de la familia de uno de sus principales seguidores?

. . . . . . . . .

Theo inmovilizó a los verdaderos miembros de la familia de pobretones. Serían descubiertos, horas más tarde, uno en los brazos del otro, situación que crearía chismes que persistirían durante años.

Draco y Hermione encontraron a Potter fuera de la biblioteca.

"Ahí estás," dijo a Draco. "¿Por qué está _ella_ aquí?"

"Mi mamá quiere que la cuide," dijo Draco, sonando aburrido. "¿Qué harás con todo este asunto de la cámara de los secretos?"

"Bueno," dijo Potter, mientras se recargaba contra la pared, "Vete."

"No," dijo Hermione, mirando al niño.

"Mientras se mantenga alejada de Malfoy estará bien," dijo Potter. "Adoro a tu mamá, pero no veo por qué tienes que cuidarla."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'Aléjate de Malfoy'?" - Preguntó Hermione, tratando de controlar su voz.

"Bueno, Malfoy es claramente el heredero. ¿Quién más está tan obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre?"

Draco miró Potter con disgusto pero atino a decir, "No lo creo, Harry. ¿No es amigo de esa chica, Granger? Ella no es sangre pura.

"Oh," Potter hizo una cara. "Esa sabelotodo. ¿Puedes creer que la llevó a su casa para Navidad? Me hubiera encantado ser una mosca en la pared para poder observar esa pequeña reunión familiar. Seguro que sus padres odian saber que es su amigo." Parecía satisfecho con esa idea. "Tengo una copia de ese libro de _la Historia de Hogwarts_ y la última vez que la cámara se abrió un nacido de muggles _murió._ Me pregunto si alguien morirá esta vez, al menos Dumbledore podría deshacerse de Malfoy."

"¿Estás seguro de que es Malfoy?" Hermione preguntó.

"¿Quién más podría ser?" Potter frunció el ceño. "Desearía que Dumbledore pudiese expulsar a ese idiota. Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo piense que yo soy el heredero sólo porque hablo pársel. Y lo de las voces. Le pregunté a Parvati y se ofreció a leerme las cartas. Como si el tarot pudiese ayudarme si estoy oyendo voces." Dijo él, contrariado. "Es injusto, sabes."

"No realmente," dijo Hermione y Potter la miró.

"¿Quién abrió a la cámara la última vez?" Hermione preguntó y Potter se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?" preguntó en tono hostil. "¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Ginny?

"Supongo que sí," dijo y se marchó por el pasillo de manera abrupta.

Draco suspiró e hizo un sonido para disculparse y la siguió.

"Bueno," dijo ella una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escuchara, "no es él. Me pregunto quién será."

. . . . . . . . .

Era difícil disfrutar de que toda la escuela pareciese creer que Potter era el heredero una vez que sabían que no lo era realmente. "Quiero _saber,"_ murmuró Hermione mientras apilaba libro tras libro, leyendo todo lo que pudo encontrar acerca de la cámara de los secretos. "¿Qué _petrifica_ cosas?" preguntó, su nariz tan profundamente enterrada en un libro que ni las burlas Theo no podían separarla de su investigación.

Finalmente Draco se rindió al tratar de seguirla a todas partes cuando todo lo que hacía aparte de ir a clases era sentarse, rodeada de libros, en la biblioteca. Parecía lo suficientemente seguro como para dejarla sola; no había habido ataques en meses. Tal vez, pensaron, el heredero y su monstruo estaban preocupados de atacar ahora que la escuela estaba en alerta máxima.

"Señor Malfoy." Draco levantó su mirada de un ensayo que intentaba alargar para tener dos pulgadas extra. El profesor Snape estaba parado en la puerta de su sala común. "¿Sería tan amable de seguirme?" El tono no permitía ningún argumento y Draco metió su trabajo en su mochila y se puso de pie.

"Entiendo que usted y la señorita Granger son... buenos amigos," dijo el hombre, en su boca casi se formo una sonrisa burlona.

"Nosotros... ella es una de mis mejores amigas," dijo Draco con precaución. "Pero no... hay ningún acuerdo ni nada."

"Sr. Nott." Snape miró de soslayo en la habitación y Theo se levantó de inmediato. "Venga con nosotros, por favor."

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, lentamente el horror iba creciendo mientras Snape les condujo en silencio por los pasillos hacia la enfermería. Antes de que él abriera la puerta dijo: "Esto puede ser un poco inesperado, pero la señorita Granger ha sido atacada, igual que otro estudiante que no está en nuestra casa."

Draco se quedó parado en la puerta por un momento y miró a Hermione, congelada en la cama, antes de que se abalanzara y cayera de rodillas al lado de su cama. "Hermione," susurró. "¿Me oyes? Soy Draco. Estoy aquí, Hermione. Estoy aquí."

"¿Me pueden explicar esto?" Madam Pomfrey le mostró un pequeño espejo de mano y Draco sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Theo que igualmente negó con la cabeza antes de acercar una silla al lado de la cama de su amiga.

"Hermione," dijo Theo. "No es justo. No puedes simplemente quedarte aquí petrificada. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir suficientes puntos para vencer a los Gryffindorks sin ti?" Su voz se ahogó al final de la oración.

Snape los dejo quedarse unos minutos antes de que les dijera, con voz baja, "los escoltaré a las mazmorras. Un estricto toque de queda ha sido levantado; los estudiantes deben permanecer en sus dormitorios excepto durante las clases y las comidas."

"Me quedaré con ella," dijo Draco sin mirar a Snape.

"Señor Malfoy," dijo Snape, ahora con sorna. "Se me informó que usted y la señorita Granger no tenían ningún acuerdo. ¿Era eso falso?" El chico negó con la cabeza y Snape dijo, "entonces volverá a su dormitorio conmigo, _ahora_ ". Suavizó su tono y agregó, "Si desea enviar un mensaje a su padre con respecto a lo que ha acontecido a la señorita Granger me encargaré de que lo reciba."

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucius Malfoy irrumpió en la escuela al día siguiente, sus túnicas ondeándose tras de él. "Dumbledore," dijo, abordando al director en el pasillo principal. "¡Exijo una explicación!"

"Señor Malfoy," dijo Dumbledore, su tono suave pero sus ojos llameantes. "¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?"

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto _aquí_?" Lucius miró a su alrededor, los grupos de estudiantes ni siquiera pretendieron apartar la mirada. Cuando Dumbledore no respondió el hombre entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "muy bien, entonces. He sido el encargado por la Junta de gobernadores para informarte de tu suspensión." Sacó un rollo de pergamino de un bolsillo y lo entregó al director. "Encontrarás que todo está en orden, las doce firmas en su lugar."

"¿A cuántas personas tuviste que amenazar para que lo firmaran?" exigió profesora McGonagall, quien se había acercado a la pareja.

"A ninguna." Lucius la miró. "Sé que estás acostumbrada a operar con autonomía casi total, Minerva, pero la gente empieza a objetar cuando a varios alumnos se les ataca y son petrificados por un monstruo al que aparentemente son incapaces de encontrar, mucho menos detener. ¿Pensaste que podías mantener esto en secreto debido a que todas las víctimas son hijos de muggles? ¿Puesto que ninguno de ellos tiene padres con la mas mínima idea de cómo presentar una queja para expresar la asombrosa falta de competencia?"

"No me di cuenta, Lucius, de que estabas tan preocupado por el destino de los nacidos de muggles," dijo Dumbledore con engañosa calma.

"Consistentemente han sobreestimado mis sentimientos sobre la pureza de sangre," dijo Lucius despectivamente. "Intenta no asumir que no compartir su opinión, un poco cerrada, sobre las artes oscuras y las tradiciones mágicas implica que nos oponemos de manera similar en todas las áreas. Creo que la mejor amiga de mi hijo es hija de muggles y no has escuchado ni una palabra de censura salir de mis labios sobre ese asunto, ni la escucharás. Ella es una niña encantadora. Y ahora se encuentra, o al menos así me han informado, petrificada en la enfermería sin que le hayan informado ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres."

"Ha tomado a la señorita Granger bajo su protección," dijo Dumbledore, intercambiando una mirada con McGonagall.

"Puedes verlo de esa manera si así lo deseas." Lucius Malfoy examinó al otro hombre. "Sin embargo, creo que debes partir ahora."

"Albus," McGonagall se opuso, "no puedes irte. Seguro habrá un ataque tan pronto como te vayas."

"He sido suspendido por la Junta, Minerva, por supuesto, voy a retirarme" El tono de Dumbledore era muy calmado. "Sin embargo, nunca dejaré Hogwarts."

"Poético, que conmovedor" dijo Lucius Malfoy. "Sin embargo, encuentro que estoy menos interesado en sus lapsos de poesía que en el bienestar de los niños en la enfermería."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Draco caminó, cubriendo su temor por Hermione al alardear a quien quisiera escuchar que su padre se había deshecho de Dumbledore. "El peor director que este lugar ha tenido," dijo. " Viejo parcial e incompetente. Quizás ahora tendremos a un director decente."

En pociones intentó no mirar el asiento vacío de Hermione, en cambio le dijo a Snape, _"Tal vez podría ser director, señor"._

"Dumbledore simplemente está suspendido," dijo Snape con una sonrisa reservada.

"Aún así," Draco persistió, "Estoy seguro que tendría el voto de mi padre, señor. Me sorprende que hayan dejado esta escuela abierta. Quien sabe a quien atacará el monstruo después." Miró a Potter con odio. "Tal vez seas tú, Potter. Quizá la próxima vez realmente terminé el trabajo."

. . . . . . . .

"Ella estará bien," dijo Theo en la sala común. Pansy y Daphne estaban sentadas leyendo sus revistas, sus dedos pasando las páginas de las inmóviles modelos muggle una tras otra, mientras su miraba estaba perdida. "Muy bien," Theo dijo otra vez.

"Te escuchamos," Draco soltó.

"No eres el único que se preocupa," dijo Blaise.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Tiene que ser Draco Malfoy," dijo una chica a otra en el pasillo. "Los Malfoy estaban metidos hasta el cuello con el señor oscuro y ya sabes cómo son los Slytherins."

"No," la otra chica meneó la cabeza. "Nunca haría daño a Hermione Granger. Se ve fuera de si con ella petrificada allá arriba."

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione. Él venía todos los días después de clase pero antes de la cena para leerle algunos de sus libros favoritos. La insistencia de Madam Pomfrey de que ella no podía escucharlo sólo lo había hecho encogerse de hombros. No respondía mas que con un leve parpadeo, pero no podía soportar sólo sentarse y no hacer nada y siempre que no estaba allí sólo estaba preocupado.

"Hermione," dijo, bajó el libro y tomó su mano. "Yo... Ojalá que estuvieras aquí. No sé qué hacer y eres a quien debo ayudar. Mi padre le envío una lechuza a tus padres y les dijo que estabas enferma; les dijo que las medicinas pronto estarían listas. Dumbledore ni siquiera les había informado que algo había pasado." Descansó sus dedos sobre su mejilla, apretó su mano y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo todo arrugado en su puño. Él lo sujetó y sacó una hoja de papel.

"Basilisco," suspiró, leyendo. "Por supuesto. Eres brillante, realmente _brillante_."

Corría por los pasillos, buscando a Theo. "Ella lo descubrió," jadeó cuando encontró al niño. "Es un basilisco."

"Por supuesto," dijo Theo, leyendo la nota en las manos de Draco. "Merlín, Draco. Deberíamos haber pensado en eso."

Ninguno de ellos notó a Harry Potter, que se había ocultado en las sombras en el momento que vio pasar a Draco corriendo.

. . . . . . . . .

Blaise miró el papel. "¿Vamos a buscar a esa cosa nosotros mismos?"

Draco rodó los ojos. "¿Eres idiota? ¿Quieres ir a enfrentar una especie de bestia mítica viviendo en una cámara secreta? ¿Acaso deseas morir? Le diremos a mi padre, dejémoslo traer expertos de verdad para que lidien con el asunto."

"Imbécil," murmuró Blaise pero sus hombros se relajaron con alivio.

. . . . . . . . . .

En el momento en que Lucius Malfoy llegó la escuela todo era un caos. "¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió saber mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director. "Minerva," dijo cuando se abrió la puerta para revelar a Albus Dumbledore. "Albus."

"Sí." Los ojos del hombre brillaban. "Al enterarse de que había habido otro ataque me llamaron para volver a la escuela. Al parecer no pudieron encontrar un reemplazo adecuado y la profesora McGonagall se negó a tomar el puesto."

"Muy leal de su parte," Lucius dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Supongo que te entregaré mi información en vez de dársela a ella. Mi hijo me ha informado que su amiga, la señorita Granger, había realizado una investigación que ha identificado al monstruo como un basilisco. Estoy seguro, Albus –"

"Sí, Lucius." Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente. "Soy consciente."

"¿Perdón? ¿Entonces por qué no habías hecho nada?"

"Pero si hemos hecho algo. El monstruo ha muerto."

"¿Y sabes quién abrió la cámara en primer lugar?" Lucius dijo.

"De hecho." Albus Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento y miró a su oponente. "El mismo hombre que lo hizo hace cincuenta años. Voldemort. Esta vez, sin embargo, usó un diario hechizado para engañar a una chica inocente que hiciera el trabajo por él."

"Una historia probable," Lucius suspiró. "Entonces, ¿una estudiante abrió la cámara y dices que lo hizo porque estaba poseída por un hombre que ha estado perdido durante años?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"Y este estudiante, esta chica inocente quien abrió la cámara y ha desatado un monstruo mientras estabas al mando, ¿Debo asumir que no tienes planeado castigarla en absoluto?" Lucius Malfoy parecía casi apoplético.

"Creo que ser poseído por Voldemort es castigo suficiente, Lucius."

"¿Sería totalmente equivocado asumir que esta chica es una de tus preciosas Gryffindor, Albus? ¿Un niño de la orden, tal vez?"

"Pero Lucius, sospecho que sabes exactamente quién es esta niña". Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante. "Afortunadamente fue rescatada por su hermano y otro estudiante, y afortunadamente el diario que la poseyó ha sido destruido. ¿Si llegara a descubrirse que la hija de una familia prominente de sangre pura estaba matando a los nacidos de muggles? Bueno, habría desacreditado a su padre y el trabajo que está haciendo con la ley de protección de muggles, por no mencionar su trabajo al intentar rastrear objetos oscuros, ¿no?" Hubo una larga pausa.

Lucius Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y él y el viejo mago se sostuvieron la mirada el uno al otro. Finalmente Lucius dijo: "Esto no ha terminado."

Dumbledore sonrío. "Si algún otro artículo escolar de Tom Riddle es encontrado en las manos de uno de mis alumnos sabré exactamente dónde buscar, Lucius. Ve a ver a tu protegida a la enfermería. Estoy seguro de que estaría encantada de saber que fuiste el arquitecto de su infortunio."

. . . . . . . .

"Lo siento, niña" Lucius dijo, mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara. Hermione parpadeó ante él, su mirada confundida. Draco se movía justo detrás de su padre, mirando nervioso e incómodo. "Estamos en guerra, sin embargo mucho de ella puede ser visto como una guerra fría, pero nunca tuve la intención de que fueses una víctima."

"Yo..." Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. "No tiene que disculparse conmigo, señor."

"Ni pensarlo, insisto debes aceptarlas."

"Yo..." miró a Draco quien se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto," dijo finalmente.

"Y debes venir a quedarte con nosotros en la mansión este verano por unas semanas," Lucius añadió suavemente. "Theo y Daphne estará allí también así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por cualquier apariencia de falta de propiedad.

"Yo... Me encantaría."

Lucius acompañó a los niños al tren, descansando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Miró a Dumbledore, que veía como los tres se alejaban hacia el verano.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Nota de Autora:** Bueno, y así el lento viaje lejos del canon - Hermione a otra cosa da otro paso. Son unas 9K palabras en tres años, que debería mandar a mi sufrida y extraordinariamente paciente beta, Shealone (deuda de tiempo. Sirius/Hermione. Léanlo.) La próxima semana._

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora:** Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero fui a realizar servicio social y no había luz en la comunidad mucho menos internet. Como verán este es el final del segundo año y como dice la autora cada vez se va alejando más de la historia original pero a mi parecer es bastante natural el cambio. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente es el tercer año de Hermione en Slytherin y nuevamente disculpen cualquier error.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, la agregaron a favoritos o la siguen, me alegra ver que les gusta la historia.

Para quien comentó como invitado:

Guest (¡Gracias!), Chiquis Tenoh (Gracias a ti por comentar, también creo que hay mucho prejuicio en ese sentido lo cual es injusto, me encanta Lucius pero también es genial Narcissa ya lo verás; de nuevo tus preguntas se contestan con los capítulos), maryanita (Gracias, esa parte se me hizo tan… Ron haha, es mi mejor manera de describirlo), D.L (¡Gracias!), Rimasonante (Gracias nuevamente y ahora soy yo la que se ha tardado en responder), Guest (Es genial que te guste la historia), Joseline (Me alegra que te guste la traducción, gracias), Maya (Gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia) Romi (¡Gracias! Y claro que seguiré, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia esto de la vida cotidiana a veces me impide actualizar con la frecuencia que desearía), Guest (Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capitulo)

Lindo día :)


	5. Tercer Año: Parte I

**La chica verde Capítulo 5: Tercer año, parte I**

Las vacaciones de verano con los Malfoy fueron extremadamente divertidas. Hermione y Daphne vieron revistas muggles bajo las sábanas en la noche, se burlaron de Theo y Draco cuando los chicos hicieron una demostración de velocidad al hacer carreras de escobas en el parque alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy llevó a ambas chicas para que arreglasen su cabello y uñas para el almuerzo. Fue un "día de Brujas " donde la mujer con aires de suficiencia mostró las dos niñas a sus amigos. Hermione se había tensado cuando la primera mujer que vino por su mesa dijo con frialdad, "conozco a la familia Greengrass, por supuesto, pero no creo que haya escuchado el nombre Granger antes."

"Oh," Narcissa Malfoy había dicho, su copa de vino en la mano "nuestra Hermione es nacida de muggles. Ella es la primera hija de padres no magos que ha sido sorteada en Slytherin en -oh Dios, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sabías que ella es la mejor alumna en su año, Sabes. Lucius y yo simplemente la adoramos."

"Siempre has sido capaz de descubrir joyas, Narcissa," había dicho su amiga, sonriendo a ambas chicas, y se retiró.

"¿Te gusta?" Daphne había preguntado mientras suspiraba al ver unos zapatos de moda francesa, estaban sentadas en su habitación durante su última noche en la mansión.

"Por supuesto me gusta," murmuró Hermione. "Hemos sido amigos desde la ceremonia de selección".

"Uh huh. Entonces ¿te _gusta_?" Daphne persistió. "Porque a sus padres les agradas."

"¿Por qué eso es relevante?" -Preguntó Hermione, sin mirar a su amiga.

"Lo es," dijo Daphne. "Confía en mí, es muy importante. Y no respondiste."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" -Preguntó Hermione, esquivando la pregunta. "¿Te gusta Theo?"

"No sé." Dijo Daphne dejando de lado la revista por un momento. "Quiero decir, si sé, es solo que su madre está muerta y su padre era un... ¿Sabes, no estoy segura de que mis padres estarían de acuerdo con eso? Pero me dejan venir aquí así que, ¿tal vez? ¿O tal vez pensaron que los Malfoy me estaban considerando para Draco? Aunque sería lo mismo ¿no crees?"

"No realmente," Hermione se confesó con un suspiro. Había leído todos los libros que Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado, los leyó de principio a fin hasta que casi se los aprendió de memoria pero todas esos _sutiles_ detalles de los sangre pura aun le confundían. No te podía solo gustar un chico, tenías que pasar todas esas extrañas pruebas parentales, y el también tenía que pasarlas, suponiendo que a tus padres les importase, como a los de Dafne aunque a los suyos no les importaría. Además no tenía idea qué era lo que papá de Theo había sido que a los padres de Daphne pudiese desagradarle. "De todos modos, somos sólo niños. "

Daphne sacudió la cabeza. "Si a mis padres no les gusta no tiene sentido... hay muy pocas opciones, ¿sabías?"

"¿Qué optativas quieres tomar?" Hermione preguntó, mirando la lista frente a ella y cambiando a un tema que la hiciera sentir menos incómoda. "No puedo decidir pero estoy pensando en Aritmancia y runas antiguas."

"Apuesto a que sí" Daphne resopló y volvió a su revista. "¿Qué opinas de estos?"

"Parecen incómodos," Hermione dijo mirando por encima de la imagen y arrugando la nariz." Y son morados. Y esas plataformas. ¿Cómo podría caminar con ellos?

"Son Vivienne Westwood," dijo Daphne con un suspiro. "¿Cómo puedes ser la consentida de Narcissa Malfoy y tener tan poco interés en la ropa?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Sé un secreto," Pansy dijo cantando cuando entró al tren.

"¿Qué?" Blaise la miró.

«Potter hizo flotar a su tía. Magia accidental." La chica parecía petulante.

«¿No es un poco viejo para tener accesos de magia accidental?» Draco dijo, admirando el ajustado top de Pansy. "Es como mojar tus pantalones o algo así, es aceptable si tienes dos pero resulta un poco vergonzoso a esta edad; Uno podría pensar que al ser el elegido tendría un poco más autocontrol, ¿no creen?"

"Supongo que no," dijo la niña, arreglándose un poco ente su mirada.

Daphne, mirando a Hermione, le pasó a Pansy una túnica. "Mejor ponte esto antes de que alguien te quite puntos por no utilizar el uniforme. Pareces una cualquiera."

"¿Lo expulsaron?" Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro de Aritmancia. "Alguien por favor dígame que la han expulsado."

"Hermione," dijo Daphne. "Dile a Pansy que se ve como una cualquiera."

"¿Eh?" Hermione miró a Pansy. "¿Eso está permitido en el código de vestimenta?"

Pansy rodó sus ojos. "No, señorita no-rompo-ni-una-regla."

"Eso fue lindo," dijo Hermione, mirando de nuevo su libro y Pansy se echó a reír, una risa que fue interrumpida por un fuerte maullido proveniente de la jaula que estaba en los pies de Hermione.

"¿Qué es eso?" Exigió Blaise.

"Me compré un gato," dijo Hermione, un poco defensiva. "Cuando fui a buscar mis libros. Parecía solitario."

Blaise se inclinó hacia adelante y saco la cubierta de la jaula del gato y comenzó a reír. "Ese es el gato más feo que he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cara horrible?"

"¡Detente!" Hermione gritó, se arrodilló para volver a cubrir la jaula. "Su nombre es Crookshanks. Vas a herir sus sentimientos. Además, yo creo que es hermoso."

"Dado que te gusta el gusta la blusa de Pansy no estoy segura de tu buen gusto," dijo Daphne.

"¡Hey!" Draco dijo. "A mi también me gusta la blusa de Pansy."

"Es obvio," murmuró Daphne.

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Qué es eso?"

El tren había comenzado frenar y se detuvo abruptamente.

"No sé," dijo Draco. "¿Tal vez Potter aterrizó un coche volador en las vías?"

Pansy rió disimuladamente, pero Hermione miró por la ventana a la oscuridad exterior y sintió un escalofrió, justo después, todas las luces se apagaron y el compartimiento estaba sumergido en una completa oscuridad.

Ella acerco su mano a la de Draco y él entrelazo sus dedos para tranquilizarla mientras alguien susurraba y sacaba su varita; ella murmuró, "nos meteremos en problemas si utilizamos la magia, sabes. "

"¿Incluso si es para iluminarnos?" Pansy le preguntó, con temor detrás de su mirada desdeñosa.

"¿Piensas que nos dejaran romper las reglas de la misma forma que a los Gryffindorks?" Hermione respondió y hubo murmullos de acuerdo. Entonces, antes de que pudiesen argumentar más, las luces regresaron y el tren se estaba moviendo, Draco quitó su mano de la de ella con un fuerte tirón.

Mientras recogían sus cosas escucharon a Neville Longbottom parlotear, su voz temblaba al contarle a uno de sus odiosos compañeros como un Dementor ("¿hay un qué en el tren?" Hermione, susurró a Theo) había entrado en su compartimiento y Potter se había desmayado. "Fue horrible," Neville estaba diciendo cuando los ojos de Draco empezaron a brillar con cierta maldad en ellos. "Pensé que nunca sería feliz de nuevo."

Hermione murmuró, "No iras a pelear con ese estúpido chico."

Pansy sonrió al verla antes de decir, "¿Acaso eres su guardián, Hermione? No me había dado cuenta de que serías una de las fans de Potter."

"No lo soy," dijo Hermione. "Sólo quiero pasar un año sin tener que escuchar acerca de Potter todo el tiempo."

"Demasiado tarde," dijo Blaise, parado junto a ella mientras Draco, flanqueado por Greg y Vincent, se acercó hasta Potter y comenzó a molestarlo acerca de su desmayo. Pansy estaba caminando detrás de ellos, su capa desabrochada, Hermione suspiró.

"Vamos," dijo Theo "¡Vayamos a acomodarnos y hagamos apuestas sobre los pequeños que entraran a nuestra casa este año!"

Los gemelos Weasley se abstuvieron de abuchear a los niños este año y pronto un grupo de nerviosos niños de once años, incluyendo la hermana menor de Daphne, se habían acomodado al final de cada mesa y Dumbledore comenzó su, interminable, discurso de inicio de curso.

"Déjenme adivinar," dijo Daphne: "El bosque prohibido todavía está prohibido."

"También la tendenciosa rutina de despedida de los chicos mayores," Theo causando que todos rieran

"Hay un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras," dijo Hermione, mirando a la mesa donde se sentaba un hombre flaco con una túnica parcheada con el resto de los profesores, al igual que el guardabosque, Hagrid.

"Eso extrañamente sería sorprendente," Daphne resopló.

"Parece que lo sacaron del desagüe," dijo Theo. "Supongo que nadie conseguirá se enamorará de éste."

Hermione le golpeó en el hombro y él se rió burlonamente.

"A Snape no le agrada," dijo, y todos voltearon a ver a su jefe de casa. Estaba mirando al nuevo profesor con una mirada de absoluta repugnancia en su rostro.

"No," dijo Greg, un curioso tono de su voz. "A él realmente no le agrada. Me pregunto por qué."

"Lo que yo me pregunto," dijo Hermione, tomando un poco de pan, "es por qué el Ministerio ha colocado dementores alrededor de la escuela."

"¿No has escuchado?" Pansy se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa encantada en su rostro. "Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban."

"¿Quién?"

"Bueno." Pansy, claramente, estaba encantada de poder contarle el chisme a Hermione. "Él es un asesino. Trece personas con una sola maldición. Fue enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado. Es el padrino de Potter."

"Quien más sino Potter para tener un asesino en serie como padrino," murmuró Draco.

"¿Podrías parar?" Exigió a Hermione. "Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes un enamoramiento con ese estúpido chico si sigues mencionándolo a cada instante."

Draco enrojeció mientras Theo y Greg se reían.

"Que allí es algo mal con eso", ha añadido remilgadamente Hermione a otra ronda de risas.

"De todos modos," dijo Pansy, mirando a Hermione, "el, aparentemente, está obsesionado con Potter, incluso estando en la cárcel. Él murmuraba en sueños, 'está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts', así que creen que él vendrá a matarlo. "

"¿Acaba de decir que el guardabosque es el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?" Exigió Vincent. Él había estado escuchando las presentaciones en lugar de los chismes sobre Potter y ese misterioso y violento criminal que al parecer venía por el muchacho. "¿Esta loco y además es solo un sirviente?¿Acaso están bromeando?"

Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Snape como para responder; era evidente el desagrado que sentía por el nuevo profesor Lupin, lo miraba con una vehemencia que le asustó. Algo estaba muy mal.

. . . . . . . . .

Draco imitó un desmayo durante el desayuno provocando mucha risa. Que Potter se hubiese desmayado en el tren aún no había dejado de resultarle divertido. "Un año," murmuró Hermione. "¿Podríamos tener un año en el que no todo sea sobre de Harry Potter?"

"Potter," Pansy lo llamó mientras el muchacho entraba, "¡Vienen los dementores!"

Draco sonrió y la miró con alegre aprobación, Hermione rodó sus ojos y se sentó con Daphne.

"He estado leyendo," dijo ella y Theo gruñó.

"Por favor dime que no era la _Historia de Hogwarts_ ," dijo.

"En realidad se trataba de dementores," dijo. "Tenemos que aprender algo que se llama 'Patronus' para defendernos de ellos."

"Y ¿por qué" Theo le preguntó, "necesitamos defendernos de ellos?"

"Mira," dijo Hermione, "si hubiese un hombre lobo en la escuela, yo buscaría una manera de defenderme." Él se estremeció cuando ella dijo 'hombre lobo'. "El año pasado fue un Basilisco, este año son dementores. Al menos, este año sabemos lo que es. "

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que este 'Patronus' no viene en el temario?" Preguntó Theo y Hermione le lanzó una miraba que denotaba molestia. "Muy bien," dijo, "pero sólo porque sé no lo dejas ir. Ve a averiguar el hechizo para hacer ese 'Patronus', Daph y yo practicaremos contigo, ¿vale?

"¿Por qué estamos aceptando esto?" Daphne le preguntó.

"¿Por qué te suscribiré a Vogue? "

"De acuerdo" dijo ella con un suspiro audible.

. . . . . . . .

"Hermione" Era Greg y se veía pálido.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

"Creo que debes venir," fue lo único que dijo y ella metió todos sus libros y su tarea en su mochila y lo siguió, el iba medio caminando medio corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando vio que se acercaban a la enfermería, dijo, su voz nerviosa, "Greg..." pero él mantuvo su paso.

Cuando vio a Draco, sin su capa y con sangre manchando su camisa blanca parcialmente desgarrada mientras la señora Pomfrey envolvía su brazo con una venda, llevó su mano a su boca.

"¿Qué hiciste?" ella exigió y Greg comenzó a reír.

Ella giró y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Fue atacado por ese gran monstruo en cuidado de criaturas mágicas," Pansy lloraba, "¿No eso cierto, Drakey?"

"¿Drakey?" Hermione miró a la niña por un momento antes de caminar hacia Draco y mirar su rostro. "¿No fue ninguna pelea con Potter?" preguntó.

"No," él murmuró," y realmente me duele. Podrías tratar de ser amable."

"Lo siento," dijo ella, sonando un poco culpable. "Supuse que habrías discutido con Potter otra vez. ¿Estás bien? Dime lo que sucedió."

Draco se lanzó a una larga historia acerca de cómo había sido totalmente inocente, simplemente siguió las instrucciones, además ¿qué clase de un profesor tenía criaturas realmente peligrosas en una clase con chicos de tercer año? Hermione dejó de preocuparse después de unos minutos escuchando la larga y confusa historia; él claramente estaba bien.

"¿Por qué estás tomando esa clase, de todos modos?" preguntó cuando se detuvo para respirar. "Quiero decir, ¿tienes algún secreto anhelo de trabajar en un zoológico o algo?"

"¿Qué me supone que debía meter?" se quejaba y ella rodó sus ojos.

"No sé. ¿Quizá runas? "preguntó. "¿Aritmancia?"

"No todos somos sabelotodo," dijo Pansy.

"No sabía que el _guardabosque_ sería el encargado de dar la clase" Draco se opuso. "El año pasado había un profesor adecuado. Hagrid es una amenaza. ¿Puedes creer que el pensaba que era gracioso que no pudiésemos abrir nuestros libros? ¡Gracioso! Asignar un libro que muerde"

Hermione miró como Pansy acariciaba el brazo ileso de Draco y caminó hacia Greg, quien había estado parado allí durante toda la conversación, una sólida presencia detrás de ella. "¿Viste lo que pasó?" preguntó a Greg, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Vincent y yo estábamos allí; realmente lo atacó," confirmó Greg. "Draco le dijo algo un poco grosero y -"

"Draco," dijo Hermione con un suspiro. "Realmente te comportaste como un idiota, ¿no?"

"Es un animal," murmuró. "Y sólo estaba bromeando," sonaba taciturno. "Le mandaré un lechuza a mi padre."

"Es ridículo tener animales peligrosos en una clase," Hermione consintió, sus ojos todavía fijos en Pansy. "Dile a tu padre que dije 'Hola', ¿de acuerdo?"

— Por supuesto — dijo Draco, girando para dar a Pansy una mirada de profundo sufrimiento.

"Creo que debo ir a trabajar en mis ecuaciones de nuevo," dijo Hermione, sin moverse aún.

"Suena bien," dijo Draco. "¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"Claro," dijo ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco entró a pociones lentamente, su brazo en un cabestrillo, Greg y Vincent detrás de él. "Oh, Draco, ¿todavía te duele?" Pansy balbuceó.

Hermione tensó los hombros y se volteó hacia Blaise, había sido asignada a trabajar con él este año, y dijo "¿qué página?"

El muchacho miró a Pansy que adulaba a Draco y frunció el ceño pero comenzó a hojear su libro de pociones para encontrar la solución para encoger.

"Profesor," dijo Draco, su voz llena de malvado deleite. "Necesitaré ayuda para cortar mis raíces."

"Yo te ayudo, Draco," dijo Pansy.

"Weasley, ayuda al Sr. Malfoy, por favor" dijo Snape sin mirarlos.

"Tiene que estar bromeando," Ron Weasley murmuró pero comenzó a cortar una segunda asignación de raíces.

"¿Estaba usando cabestrillo esta mañana?" Hermione murmuró a Blaise, "Porque yo no lo note."

Blaise deslizó sus raíces en el caldero y murmuró, "No sabría decirte."

"Ella lo está animando," murmuró Hermione.

"A menos que quieras que piensen que te importa," dijo Blaise, "sugeriría guardar silencio."

"Señor," dijo Draco, "Weasley ha destrozado mis raíces a propósito."

Hermione tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ante la alegre malicia en la voz de Draco. Así como pensó que alentarlo para que se quejara sobre su brazo era una mala idea también consideraba que era que le gustase verlo mientras molestaba a la terrible pareja.

"Weasley, cambia tus raíces con el Sr. Malfoy," instruyó Snape y el gemido de Weasley se escuchó por toda la habitación.

¿"Tiene algo que decir, Sr. Weasley"? Preguntó Snape y el muchacho murmuró malhumorado algo que podría haber sido, "No, Señor," mientras empujaba sus raíces hacia Draco.

"No," Hermione murmuró mientras picaba las orugas en trozos matemáticamente idénticos. "Quiero decir, no me importa. Es simplemente... ya sabes cómo Draco. "

"Señor," Draco lloriqueó. "Necesito ayuda para pelar mis higos secos."

"Potter." Snape no dio mayores indicaciones y Hermione, mientras cuidadosamente pelaba los suyos, vio como el elegido arrancó la piel de un higo y casi lo lanzó en la cabeza de Draco.

"Bueno." Blaise se limpió las manos y la miró, golpeaba el suelo con sus pies mientras decía de manera inteligible "Theo-Daphne-y-yo-iremos-juntos-a-Hogsmeade-me-preguntba-si-querrías-ir-con-nosotros?

Oyó a Draco a decir: "Gracias, Pansy. Realmente duele, ¿sabes?" y ella sonrió a Blaise.

"Me encantaría," dijo.

Exhaló con evidente alivio y luego sonrió al verla, los nervios remplazados por el muchacho que conocía. "Genial. Será divertido."

"No te duele el brazo," Harry Potter susurró a Draco entre dientes y él lo dio su mejor sonrisa y luego dijo, "¿Cómo esta tu amigo el guardabosque transformado en profesor, Hagrid? Sería mejor que lo visites mientras puedas; mi padre esta muy molesto porque he sido lastimado en su clase y después de lo del año pasado con la hermana de Weasley soltando un Basilisco para atacar a los estudiantes la Junta de Gobernadores no esta muy contenta con la idea de que otro estudiante haya sido herido."

"Eso es lo que tramas," respondió Potter. "Quieres que despidan a Hagrid."

"Me has descubierto," se mofó Draco, "aunque también tengo otros beneficios. Pica orugas para mí, Weasley."

El muchacho no se molestó siquiera en contradecirlo; sólo tomó una pila y comenzó a picarlos con enojo. "Supongo que no has oído que Sirius Black anda cerca," continuó Draco. "Si fuera yo, buscaría venganza pero quizás los Gryffs no tienen tanto amor a su familia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry murmuró. Hermione, su poción desde hace mucho tiempo lista y cociéndose a fuego lento, miraba al chico Potter destrozar una oruga en su ira.

"Oh." Draco cruzó su mirada con ella y sonrió, ella no pudo evitar devolverles la sonrisa. ¿"No lo sabes?"

"Intenta molestarte," murmuró Weasley. "No le hagas caso a ese sin vergüenza."

Pero lo que sea que Draco quería decir fue ahogado por el bullicio de la clase cuando todos embotellaron una muestra y se acercaron a Snape que hizo varios ruidos despectivos mientras cada uno se la entregaba.

"Te juro, eres más incompetente con cada día que pasa," le dijo a Neville, mirando la espeluznante poción naranja del muchacho. "No sé aún por qué tu abuela se molesta en enviarte aquí. Seguramente una escuela muggle sería mejor para tus habilidades."

Hermione le entregó su poción, y al examinar el color verde, dijo, "Sería tan amable par a esperar después de la clase. Quisiera hablar con usted señorita Granger."

Ella asintió y Draco, mientras entregaba su propia poción le dio un rápido saludo antes de salir por la puerta, Pansy aferrándose a su lado.

"Como una Lapa," Hermione murmuró bajo su aliento.

Blaise recargado bajo la puerta, esperándola mientras Snape recogía las últimas muestras con un desdeñoso sniff dirigido a Harry Potter, que caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, claramente con la esperanza de escuchar el regaño del profesor perpetuamente desagradable.

"Aunque firmé sus electivas de curso, señorita Granger, quería hablar con usted sobre su selección electiva. ¿Aritmancia y runas? Eso parece un poco... ambicioso. "

"Theo tiene el mismo horario, Señor," ella dijo tan cortésmente como pudo, "además ninguna de las otras electivas me parecía interesante."

"Es una pena," dijo mirándola. "Podría haber mantenido al joven Malfoy fuera de problemas en cuidado de criaturas mágicas."

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Lo dudo, Señor. Tiende a encontrar problemas."

"Él encuentra menos contigo alrededor," observó Snape. "¿Qué tal adivinación? ¿O Estudios Muggles?"

"Adivinación es una tontería, Señor," ella dijo. "Disculpe por la expresión."

"No es absolutamente exacto, señorita Granger, pero como las _visiones_ no se pueden enseñar no puedo encontrar fallos de su evaluación dentro de los límites de un currículo escolar. No ha mencionado Estudios Muggles."

"Una completa pérdida de tiempo, Señor, sobre todo porque soy nacida de muggles," dijo Hermione. "¿Si quiera habría firmado mis clases si la hubiese incluido?"

"No, no lo habría hecho." Él estaba parado y se cernía sobre ella. "A diferencia de algunos de mis colegas, trato de asegurarme de que los estudiantes en mi casa no llenen su horario de T.I.M.O.s fáciles ni se conduzcan ellos mismos a una crisis nerviosas. Dicho esto, he obtenido permiso para ofrecerle clases avanzadas, señorita Granger. Si usted siente que puede de manejar un curso adicional a pesar de sus electivas, no reuniremos semanalmente." Él miró a Harry Potter con burla. ¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía? Te aseguro, Potter, que no te ofreceré tutoría en pociones avanzadas"

. . . . . . . . .

"Así que," el profesor Lupin preguntó a los niños en el aula. "Ustedes son el grupo de Slytherin."

Hermione sintió sus hombros tensarse. Por supuesto, el hombre era prejuicioso. Claro que lo es. Ella sacó su libro y lo puso de golpe en su escritorio así como una pluma y algunos papeles y estiró su mano, preparada y lista para tomar notas, mientras ella miraba al hombre en harapos y esperaba para que él empezara.

"Pueden guardar sus cosas" dijo enviando una mirada divertida en su dirección "El día de hoy tendremos una clase práctica. Tomen sus varitas y síganme"

Draco la miró y ella se encogió de hombros. Bueno, esto era nuevo. Omitiendo el incidente con los duendecillos del año pasado no habían hecho más que tomar notas en esta clase. Todos en la clase avanzaron por el pasillo siguiendo al profesor a un aula sin usar con un gran armario que se encontraba recargado contra una pared.

"Boggarts," dijo el profesor Lupin, apoyado contra el escritorio del nuevo salón. "¿Qué pueden decirme sobre ellos?"

Todos le miraban con cara pasiva hasta que suspiró y miró a Hermione. "Señorita Granger, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entiendo que estás tomando clases avanzadas con el profesor Snape. Supongo que eso significa que eres –"

"Es un ser de forma cambiante," cortó ella, su tono de fría cortesía. "capaz de transformarse en lo que más temes."

"Ah, así que eres una excelente estudiante. Supuse que lo serías dado que atrajiste positivamente la atención del profesor Snape."

Hermione puso en su rostro lo que pasaría por una dulce sonrisa. "Estoy muy agradecida por su tiempo y su buena opinión. Señor."

"Sí, bueno." Profesor Lupin volvió con el resto de la clase. "A los Boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros como: armarios, debajo de la cama, armarios y similares. Son bastante comunes; cualquier ama de casa debe saber cómo deshacerse de ellos."

El hombre no pareció darse cuenta de la manera en que todas las chicas de la clase se pusieron rígidas cuando dijo eso. "O el personal," dijo Pansy, su voz denotaba cansina tranquilidad. Una onda de risas fluyó a través de los niños privilegiados que estaban en la sala. La mayoría de ellos había sido criados por niñeras y elfos domésticos; lo más cercano que Pansy jamás sería a un ama de casa sería una anfitriona de la sociedad. Eso no significaba que a ella o a cualquiera de los otros, les importase su sexismo casual.

"Así que," el hombre continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción, "ahora que hay muchos de nosotros tenemos una ventaja. ¿Quién sabe por qué?"

Draco rodó los ojos y contestó, sin esperar a que le indicaran que podía contestar. "No sabe la forma que debe tomar. ¿Debe ser una vida sin sirvientes para asustar a Pansy o un libro vencido de la biblioteca para asustar a Hermione?"

Otra ronda de risas flotó a través del salón y el profesor sonrió. "Exactamente. Una vez vi un boggart confundido convertirse en media babosa; no asustando a nadie. El encantamiento que repele a un boggart es bastante simple, pero requiere una gran fuerza mental porque debe obligar al boggart a tomar una forma que encontrarán divertida lo que, al sentir temor, puede ser bastante difícil. ¿Alguien quiere ser primero?"

Hubo un sutil sonido cuando todos los estudiantes arrastraron los pies al dirigirse a la parte posterior del salón y se empujaban el uno al otro hacia adelante hasta que Vincent que estaba atascado en la parte delantera, con un aspecto de tonto terror en su rostro. Lo académico no era su fuerte.

"Gracias por ofrecerse como voluntario," dijo Lupin en un tono desprovisto de cualquier ironía. "Me temo que no me se su nombre"

"Vincent Crabbe," murmuró el muchacho y Lupin se sobresaltó por un momento antes de reponerse a sí mismo.

"Ah, Sr. Crabbe. ¿Y que es a lo que más miedo le tiene?

Él se sonrojo y Hermione, puso su mano sobre su brazo, espetó, "¿Cómo es esto una buena lección? ¿Hacer que la gente revele sus más grandes temores? ¿En público? ¿Tal vez Vincent no quiere que todos nosotros sepamos que le teme a las serpientes o a las ranas o los libros vencidos?"

¿Y cómo sugiere enseñar este simple hechizo sin una clase práctica, señorita Granger? el Profesor Lupin preguntó, elaborándose a sí mismo. "No sabía que ser la favorita de Snape te permitía dictar los planes de trabajo de otros profesores."

Hermione se sonrojo pero continúo. "No es justo", insistió. "Lo podría hacer en privado."

Lupin la miró con una expresión de irritación en su cara. "Al menos un estudiante necesita hacerlo públicamente, señorita Granger, para ilustrar la técnica."

"Usted podría mostrarnos," dijo pero él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Se ofrece como voluntaria, señorita Granger, para tomar el lugar del Sr. Crabbe para ser el ejemplo?"

Ella palideció, pero dio un paso adelante.

"Así que, señorita Granger," él preguntó, "¿A qué le tiene miedo?"

"Supongo que todos lo descubriremos muy pronto", dijo ella, su boca se tensó.

Hizo una pausa y la miró antes de asentir. "Bien. El conjuro que necesita utilizar es _riddikulus_. ¿Podría ser tan amable como para decirme el encantamiento para que pueda estar seguro de que tiene la dicción adecuada?"

" _Riddikulus_ ", dijo y él asintió con la cabeza, su boca apretada mientras ambos se retaban con la mirada.

"Bien hecho. Sin embargo, esa es la parte fácil. También debe imaginar la cosa a la que teme como algo muy divertido. ¿Qué le divierte, señorita Granger?"

"Que Draco piense que mi mayor temor es devolver a la biblioteca un libro atrasado," dijo.

"Muy bien." Él la miró sopesando si debía continuar. "Imagine una pila de libros atrasados, señorita Granger. ¿Quizás unos cuantos libros que hablen con usted y se quejen acerca de ser devueltos? ¿Podría hacer eso?"

Ella golpea ligeramente con su pie, miró primero al armario para luego fijar su vista en el profesor. "¿Podemos empezar de una vez?" Vincent exhaló fuertemente y Theo dio un silbido por lo bajo. Ninguno la había escuchado ser tan grosera con un maestro.

"Sea lo que sea, ella está realmente aterrada," murmuró Theo y Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

Lupin abrió la puerta y Draco Malfoy salió del armario, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, nada fuera de lugar. Él posó su mirada sobre Hermione comenzando por sus pies y cuando finalmente llegó a su cabello dijo "Sangre sucia," su tono despectivo "Como si alguna vez pudieses ser una de nosotros. Como si realmente pudiese ser amigo de alguien de tu clase."

Abrió su boca para continuar pero ella agitó su varita, sus ojos entrecerrados y espetó " _Riddikulus_ ", y en lugar de Draco había una pila de libros, uno de los cuales hablaba con voz quisquillosa sobre multas atrasadas mientras agitaba sus páginas hacia ella.

"¿Terminamos?" Miró al profesor Lupin, quien asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y le preguntó, "¿quién será el siguiente?"

Blaise miró a Draco que parecía más pálido que de costumbre, luego a Hermione que tenía sus puños cerrados a su lado y respiraba con dificultad. Él la agarró del brazo y la envolvió en un abrazo mientras miraba al profesor Lupin con odio quien, tuvo que admitir, se veía un poco sorprendido; al parecer al hombre no se le había ocurrido que algunos de ellos podrían tener miedos un poco más complejos que simples vampiros o serpientes. "que idiota," murmuró en su oído.

Vincent, resultó, le tenía miedo al fuego. Theo tenía miedo a los hombres lobo. Daphne estaba asustada de las arañas. El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes hasta que, cuando el profesor Lupin que estaba tratando de regresar el boggart al armario, se convirtió en una brillante esfera blanca.

Hermione miró al boggart y luego miró a Lupin mientras él decía, " _riddikulus_ " y empujaba a un elfo doméstico que usaba un sombrero de fiesta y ropa interior rosa con holanes hacia el armario.

"Me pregunto por qué el profesor Lupin le tiene miedo a las bolas de cristal," dijo Pansy mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

"Sí," dijo Hermione. "Yo también quiero saber porqué".

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Blaise te invitó?" Daphne preguntó desde su cama y cuando Hermione levantó la vista de su tarea de runas sobre su escritorio con evidente confusión en su rostro, la chica aclaró. "Para ir a Hogsmeade."

"Oh, sí" Hermione dijo, volviendo a su tarea.

"Y le dijiste..." Daphne dijo expectante la última palabra.

"Le dije que sí," dijo Hermione, copiando cuidadosamente los diagramas del libro. "¿Qué más pude haber dicho?"

"Estaba preocupado de que estuvieses esperando que Draco te preguntara", dijo Daphne. "Por lo menos, eso es lo que le dijo a Theo."

"Creo," Hermione dijo, su voz tensa, "que Draco ya tiene alguien para ir de compras y a quien comprar dulces y –"

"¿Tu gato tiene hacer eso frente a nosotros?" Daphne la corte con un estremecimiento mientras Crookshanks saltaba sobre el escritorio de Hermione con una araña grande en su boca.

"¿Atrapaste eso tu solo?" Hermione murmuraba cariñosamente. "Que gato más inteligente."

"No puede recoger una rata o algo," exigió a Daphne. "¿Tiene que atrapar arañas?"

Hermione se echó a reír pero se movió bloquear la vista de su amiga de la araña que tanto la molestaba. "¿Bien, Crooksie? ¿Mi compañera quiere que le consigas una rata? ¿Podrías encontrar una rata en el castillo, lindo gatito? ¿Puedes?"

Lamiendo sus labios, el gato ronroneó y desapareció.

"Si él trae una rata ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con ella?" Preguntó Daphne y Hermione solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dársela a los chicos supongo? Ninguno tiene una mascota. ¿O utilizarla en pociones? Supongo que depende de si está viva o muerta."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione, Blaise, Daphne y Theo caminaban a Hogsmeade la mañana de Halloween. Draco, seguido de Greg y Vincent con Pansy en su brazo, los había pasado en la puerta, burlándose de Harry Potter mientras esperaba a que su nombre fuese verificado contra la lista de estudiantes que tenía permiso para visitar el pueblo.

"¿No irás Potter?", él rubio se rió burlonamente. "¿Tienes miedo de los dementores?"

Hermione ni siquiera los miro. "Así que," dijo en voz alta, "¿a donde iremos primero?"

"Supongo que quieres ir a la librería," dijo Blaise y ella le sonrió.

"No tenemos que hacer eso primero."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"¿Tenemos que dormir en el gran comedor?" Hermione no sonaba feliz y el profesor Snape se volvió hacia ella.

"Si bien reconozco que la idea me parece tan evidentemente absurda como usted, señorita Granger, nuestro estimado director ha decidido que la mejor manera de protegerlos del loco asesino que parece haberse infiltrado en la escuela es mantenerlos a todos en una sola habitación y no estoy dispuesto a discutir con él."

Todos en la casa de Slytherin entraron después de su jefe de casa y miraron las esponjosas bolsas de dormir púrpuras esparcidas por el suelo de piedra con evidente disgusto.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Daphne exigió mientras se ponía junto a Theo y Hermione.

"Es Sirius Black", susurró Pansy. "Peeves lo vio. Él desgarró el retrato en la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ella no lo dejó entras. Parece que va tras Potter."

"Eso es terrible," dijo Hermione y Pansy la miró.

"¿Desde cuando eres una fan?"

"El no me agrada," dijo Hermione, deslizarse en su saco de dormir. "Sin embargo, sigue siendo aterrador tener a un lunático tras de ti. Por Merlín, Pansy. Alguien puede desagradarme sin que quiera verlo muerto."

"Lo que digas," dijo Pansy.

"No soy una fan", insistió Hermione.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ella aun estaba despierta, furiosa, cuando escuchó a Dumbledore y Snape hablando. Había estado pensando todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, que debería haber dicho – a Pansy. "Un año," pensó. "No podemos conseguir un año sin que todo tenga que ver con Potter" y "Ya sabes, le agrado a su madre" y "muy bien, tu solo continua y anímalo a antagonizar constantemente al favorito de los profesores ya que ciertamente, eso califica como ambicioso." El único consuelo fue que Draco no había movido su bolsa de dormir para estar cerca de Pansy sino que se había acomodado en un pequeño resquicio con Greg y Vincent. Y no con ella.

"Director" dijo Snape. "Todo ha sido buscado; no hay ninguna señal de él."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sería poco probable perder a Sirius Black. Ni, a pesar de mi ferviente deseo de hacerlo, lo he hechizado y dejado para pudrirse en algún lugar. La voz de Snape era baja pero el desprecio con el que hablo dejo a Hermione muy quietos, todos los pensamientos sobre Pansy lejos de su mente.

"Bueno, no esperaba que se quedara," dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. "He pasado la noche contemplando cómo podría haber entrado pero cada teoría es más descabellada que la anterior."

"¿Recuerdan, supongo, nuestra conversación al principio de curso?"

"Claramente". El tono de Dumbledore era una advertencia para que dejara de hablar, pero Snape insistió.

"Ellos fueron muy cercanos, una vez."

"Nadie en el castillo habría ayudado a Sirius Black a entrar". Nadie, ni siquiera Snape, habría continuado la conversación en ese momento. Hermione se moría por saber quien era la persona en el castillo cercana a Sirius Black pero con ninguna información próxima se quedo aún más quieta y comenzó a considerar todas las posibilidades.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco pasó mucho de su tiempo lamentándose sobre su brazo herido y cómo no podía jugar Quidditch.

Hermione, sentándose en el sofá de la sala común pasando sus notas de Aritmancia a Theo dijo, "si hubieses tomado una clase que realmente fuese un desafió en lugar de intentar jugar con el sistema no te habrías lastimado". Aparte de eso ella se negó a reconocer su brazo, su perpetua necesidad de que le cargasen las cosas o cómo Pansy le servía jugo en cada comida.

. . . . . . . . . .

"El Profesor Lupin está enfermo el día de hoy así que voy a dar su clase." El Profesor Snape miró a la clase mixta de Gryffindor y Slytherin de defensa contra las artes oscuras con su habitual burla. "Para esto se combinaran sus clases durante su enfermedad; estoy seguro de que todos serán capaces de controlar a sus obvias rivalidades adolescentes. Como el profesor Lupin no ha considerado oportuno dejar cualquier forma de registro del material que cubre ni nada acerca de una plan de estudios –"

Harry Potter llegó derrapando por la puerta, murmurando, "Es tarde, lo siento" y Hermione miró de él a Snape, viendo con alegría el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no era profesor Lupin a quien tenía enfrente.

"Es bueno saber que se dignó a acompañarnos, Sr. Potter. Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por su tardanza."

"¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Nadie habla a Snape de esa manera, especialmente nadie de Gryffindor.

"Si hubiese estado aquí a tiempo me hubiese escuchado decir que estaba enfermo. Ahora si-"

"Pero ¿qué ocurre con él?" la voz de Potter estaba llena acusación como si pensara que Snape podría haber envenenado al hombre. Hermione y Daphne intercambiaron una mirada de "ahora, él se las verá negras".

"Nada que pudiese matarlo". El 'desafortunadamente' quedo sin decir pero era evidente que estaba implícito. "Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor por su descaro. No me haga pedirle que se siente o serán cincuenta puntos."

El muchacho se deslizó en su silla, mirando con desprecio al profesor.

"Ahora, si puedo, con permiso de Potter, comenzar la lección, me gustaría que todos vayan a la página 394."

Hubo una pausa breve y Weasley murmuró, "Era de esperarse que con este idiota volveremos a tomar notas. Lupin es el mejor profesor de defensa que hemos tenido. Hemos estudiado los capas rojas y los grindylows y ahora volveremos a leer sobre – él estaba hojeando las páginas pero Hermione ya había llegado a la página.

"Hombres lobos," exhaló, mirando Snape.

"Exactamente, señorita Granger," dijo él. "¿Podría alguien, además de la señorita Granger decirme me puede decir cómo podemos distinguir entre un hombre lobo y un lobo de verdad?"

"Pero todavía no hemos hecho esto", lloriqueó Parvati. "Estábamos viendo a los hinkypunks."

"Ignoraba, señorita Patil, que era sorda y analfabeta. Estoy seguro de que esas cargas son una tensión para su pequeña mente y realmente lamento sus problemas." Él no sonaba arrepentido en lo absoluto. "¿Quizás alguien capaz de leer el texto podría informar a la señorita Patil cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo?"

"El hombre lobo,'" leer Ron Weasley, su voz cargada de sarcasmo, "difiere del lobo original en varias formas pequeñas. Primero –"

"No recuerdo haber visto su mano levantada, ni haberle permitido la palabra, Sr. Weasley." Snape fulmino con la mirada al muchacho.

"Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y yo estaba respondiendo," masculló Ron. "¿Por qué pregunta sino quiere que se le responda? Esta justo ahí en – "

"Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por ser un inculto insufrible," dijo Snape. "Y detención por contestar cuando no corresponde."

El resto e la clase se pasó tomando notas mientras Snape se pasó el resto de la clase tomando notas mientras que Snape rondaba entre las filas de pupitres. Cuando terminó la clase, dijo, "dos rollos de pergamino sobre cómo reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo para el lunes. Weasley, quédate después de clase para programar tu detención.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se negó absolutamente a ir al partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor/Hufflepuff. Ella resopló y se quejó del clima pero Blaise y Greg no escucharon una sola palabra de sus objeciones.

"Nosotros ni siquiera vamos a jugar," gemía como último recurso. ¡Y está lloviendo!

"Es Quidditch," dijo Greg, su cara en una expresión terca mientras Blaise extendía una de sus sudaderas extras. Ella los miró con desprecio mientras se ponía una capa de ropa extra.

"¿Qué otra cosa haría?" Preguntó Blaise, entregándole sus calentadores de bolsillo encantados para ayudarla a mantener sus manos calientes. "¿tarea? ¿Algunas de tus cosas de la clase de pociones extra?"

"Bueno, sí," admitió. "Snape me pone a picar gusanos en trozos iguales. Tienes que congelarlos para mantenerlos rígidos y luego – "

"¿Prefieres picar gusanos que ir a un partido de Quidditch conmigo?" Blaise parecía burlarse principalmente, pero también se veía un poco herido, y Hermione rápidamente tomo su brazo.

"¡Claro que no," dijo ella y entonces suspiró al ver su sonrisa.

"Eres tan fácil de manipular," le dijo y luego la esquivó cuando trató de patearlo. "Pero me alegro de que vengas," añadió.

El juego era terrible. El clima era terrible. Estaba lluvioso y ventoso e incluso amontonados bajo un paraguas gigante y flanqueada por Greg y Blaise Hermione se sentía fría, húmeda e infeliz. "¿Podría esto ser peor?" murmuró y Blaise sonrió.

"¿Potter podría atrapar la snitch otra vez?"

Se rió de la broma pero se pegó más a su lado, buscando conseguir el mayor calor posible. Parecía que el clima se estaba volviendo más y más frío. Se sintió tan triste de estar sentada allí, bajo la lluvia como si nada pudiese volver a ser feliz de. Aún no podía reunir la energía suficiente para levantar la cabeza y ver el partido. ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto? Blaise se desplomó junto a ella, su habitual energía se había ido muy lejos y Greg dejó el paraguas bambolearse y la lluvia fue deslizándose por la parte posterior de su cuello pero a ella no podía importarle lo suficiente como para moverse. Todo era frío y húmedo y terrible y lo sería siempre. Ella fijo un ojo desganado en el campo, esperando ver a Potter atrapar el snitch de alguna improbable y deprimente manera porque eso es lo que siempre pasaba pero en su lugar muchos espectros de túnicas negras llenaban el lugar que apenas podía ver el campo.

"Dementores." Su cerebro susurró, "te sientes así por los dementores."

Divertido, pensó, cómo saber la razón por la que se sentía así no hacía que el sentimiento desapareciera. Ella sólo miraba a los espectros, sumida en la desesperación y la apatía hasta que vio Dumbledore correr hacia el campo y lanzar algo plateado – un Patronus, su cerebro dijo otra vez. Es un Patronus. Querías aprender a hacerlo, pero te distrajiste – y los dementores retrocedieron, perseguidos por la brillante luz y el agua que escurría por detrás de su cuello se convirtió en algo lo suficientemente molesto para agarrar el paraguas y sostenerlo verticalmente otra vez.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó a Greg, y él movió la cabeza y murmuró algo. Blaise se estremeció y enterró su cara en su cabello e inhaló.

"Vamos adentro," dijo Blaise. "Parece que el juego terminó."

"¿Potter la atrapó otra vez?" ella preguntó pero él solo resopló y un poquito de felicidad llegó a su alma y comenzó a brillar.

"Parece que Hufflepuff ganó y nuestro héroe vuelve a terminar en la enfermería."

"Me sorprende que ese muchacho no este muerto todavía," Hermione dijo, empezando a descender por las gradas.

"Dale tiempo al tiempo," murmuró Greg.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un taburete en el laboratorio del profesor Snape. "¿Tienes una preferencia en cuanto a lo que te gustaría empezar a trabajar esta semana, señorita Granger?" preguntó.

"En la poción matalobos," dijo.

"¿Alguna razón para elegir esa poción en particular?" preguntó, tomando una hoja de papel con las instrucciones de la parte superior de una pila de notas desgastada en un estante cercano.

"No realmente," dijo ella, mirándolo.

"Muy bien, señorita Granger. Siga estas instrucciones y voy a criticar el trabajo cuando usted lo haya completado."

"¿No va a ayudarme?"

"Aunque esto se considera generalmente una tarea algo compleja creo que la encontrarás comparable a la Poción Multijugos," dijo y ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo antes de que cerrará la puerta, él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella. "Señorita Granger".

"Profesor Snape," dijo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y se detuvo.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

"Los dementores, en el partido de Quidditch," ella dijo las palabras en un apuro. "¿Por qué llegaron?"

"Tenían hambre, espero." Snape la miró como si fuera estúpida. "Se alimentan de felicidad, de alegría. Incluso ese triste, evento deportivo parecía probablemente un manjar para ellos. Estoy seguro de que ha hecho la lectura suficiente para determinar eso, señorita Granger. "

"Sí," admitió.

Ella podía sentir profesor Snape estudiándola como si sopesara lo que podría decir. "Existen defensas," dijo al fin. "Maneras de luchar contra ellos. El encantamiento es... bastante avanzado. Más allá de lo que un estudiante de tercer año es capaz de alcanzar."

"El encantamiento Patronus," dijo ella y él asintió.

"Ha hecho su tarea, señorita Granger. Bueno, no esperaría nada menos."

"Muéstreme cómo hacerlo", exigió y el bufó.

"¿Realmente piensas que, a los trece años, puedas llegar a hacer un encantamiento que magos de mayor edad no pueden manejar?"

"Usted no habría traído el tema si no hubiese pensando en mostrármelo," ella persistió, la mandíbula levantada obstinadamente y el hombre se mofó de ella.

"Tal vez otro día, señorita Granger. Por ahora, contemple la adecuada preparación de la poción matalobos e intentar picar otro lote de gusanos. Esta vez me gustaría que todas las rodajas estén de la misma anchura como claramente le pedí la última vez. Si aún no puede seguir indicaciones sobre cómo cortar gusanos no alcanzo ver cómo debo ayudarle a aprender a rechazar a otro monstruo."

Hermione sonrió y recogiendo las instrucciones de la poción comenzó a leer la extensa y detallada lista de ingredientes mientras Snape cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

. . . . . . . . . .

Pasado el tiempo, la habilidad de Hermione para picar gusanos se volvió cada vez más exacta, y pronto el año estaba por terminar. Para deleite de todos, se anunció otro viaje a Hogsmeade para la última semana del periodo escolar. Hermione aún no esperaba que Draco la invitara; ella había estado ignorando la forma en la que él y Pansy se sentaban en los sofás y hacían su tarea de cuidado de criaturas mágicas juntos, pero no era posible ignorar la manera en la que se tomaban de las manos.

"¿Crees que la haya besado?" preguntó sombríamente a Daphne una noche. Ella había sacado una caja de la parte inferior de su baúl y la sostenía en su mano, parecía que medía su peso. Ella no había sacado la pulsera en la escuela, nunca la había usado públicamente. Daphne la miró y la vio empujar la caja devuelta sin abrirla.

"Podemos hacer nuestras compras de Navidad en Hogsmeade," dijo la joven finalmente, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione. "A menos de que pueda lanzar una indirecta de que quiero más maquillaje muggle."

"Maquillaje será. ¿Qué debo comprar para Blaise?" Hermione le preguntó. "¿Qué es apropiado?"

"¿Un libro sobre Quidditch?" Sugirió Daphne y Hermione suspiró. "¿Dulces?"

"Tal vez dulces," convino Hermione. "¿Qué le darás a Theo?"

Daphne se sonrojó. "Un pasador de corbata," dijo ella y Hermione la miró.

"Eso no... eso significa que tus padres han..."

Daphne asintió con la cabeza. "Mi mamá dijo que era demasiado pronto para algo oficial, pero lo Notts fueron parte del Sagrado veinte ocho y si quisieran excluir mortífagos de la lista de familias posibles, tendríamos que buscar fuera de Slytherin y, bueno, ya sabes."

"En realidad no lo se," admitió Hermione.

"Como si fuera posible que aceptaran que fuese una Weasley" Daphne hizo una mueca.

"Si insisten en sangre pura aún esta Neville," Hermione dijo y Daphne le lanzó una almohada.

"No saldré con Neville Longbottom. Nunca. Jamás. Desde luego, no es una cita aceptable. Yuck."

"Oh, vamos," dijo Hermione, empujando lejos pensamientos de cómo ella no era una sangre pura, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo, pensamientos acerca de cómo nadie pensaría que ella era lo suficientemente buena para sus preciosos hijos sangre pura. "Él es lo suficientemente lindo."

"Si estas ciega", dijo Daphne. "¿Y esa abuela? ¿La has conocido? Prefiero tener Bellatrix Lestrange como familia antes que a ese viejo murciélago." Ella hizo una pausa. "Ahora, Blaise. Blaise es lindo."

"Sí, bueno, Blaise recibirá caramelos de mi parte, no un pasador de corbata. Todos recibirán caramelos." Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Daph?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me alegro por ti".

"Gracias." La chica agachó la cabeza. "Quiero decir, podría no ser nada, aún es muy pronto y estas cosas se desmoronan todo el tiempo pero..."

"Aún así," Hermione sonrió a su amiga. "Es genial que ustedes dos sean abiertamente... lo que sea que sean."

. . . . . . . . . .

Fue Pansy, por supuesto, quien escuchó el chisme en Hogsmeade. "La verdadera noticia," dijo, casi sin aliento, mientras se recostaban delante del fuego, "no es que Sirius Black mató a todas esas personas ni que fuese amigo de los padres de Potter a quienes traicionó ante en Señor Oscuro. La verdadera noticia es que Potter no sabía nade de sus padres y el asunto de Black sino que lo descubrió mientras los profesores estaban hablando. Hubieran visto su rostro." rió.

"Wow." Hermione se inclinó contra Blaise que sostenía su mano de manera desafiante y tentadora al mismo tiempo. "Qué terrible manera averiguarlo."

"Siempre eres tan amable con ese tonto," se quejó Draco, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Pansy.

"No lo soy," dijo Hermione, mirándolo enojada. "Sólo porque no aliento tu pequeña obsesión de la manera en Pansy lo hace no significa que este loca por Potter."

"Ella esta loca por Blaise," dijo Daphne, un mirada astuta en su rostro.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora** : gracias, a todo el mundo, por continuar a lo largo de esta historia. Es ridículamente divertido escribir aunque confieso, que me quedé perpetuamente convencida de que Hermione cada vez se vaya más y más lejos del canon a las personas les gustará más y a la vez menos. Aún así, la energía de sus reviews me impulsó a hacer este capítulo fuera de mi alcance.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora** : espero le haya gustado el capítulo, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. No tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza. Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, la agregaron a favoritos o la siguen de verdad me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta la historia.

Para quien comentó como invitado:

Guest (Disculpa por no actualizar antes pero he tenido varios problemillas, espero te haya gustado el capítulo), Kat (Me alegra que te haya gusta, espero este también :) Gracias), Oren Ishii (A mi también me gusta muchísimo su personalidad, gracias)

Lindo día :)


	6. Tercer Año: Parte II

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 6: Tercer año, parte II**

Lamento la demora. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

. . . . . . . . . .

Sin importar quien le gustaba, Hermione fue 'cordialmente invitada' a unirse a los Malfoy para cenar una noche de las vacaciones de Navidad. "Cordialmente invitada mis narices," ella murmuró, leyendo la invitación. "Parece más una orden. Me pregunto si ese idiota invitó a Pansy."

A pesar de sus fuertes pisadas, sus ceños fruncidos y sus murmullos molestos, pasó mucho tiempo pensando qué ponerse y cambiando de opinión y volviéndose a cambiar de ropa y finalmente después de que se fue, su madre murmuró a su padre, "pobre nena lo tiene difícil, ¿no crees? Me pregunto como serán los Malfoy, ¿siquiera son agradables?"

"Estoy seguro que sí," el Sr. Granger tranquilizó a su esposa. "Nuestra hija no va a ser amigos con un muchacho que sea, no sé, de una familia de terroristas o algo así."

La Sra. Granger se echó a reír. "Bueno, más bien me refería a agradable como para tomar el té. Claro que no son terroristas. No seas absurdo."

Cuando llegó a Malfoy Manor, Hermione estaba complacida de ver que Pansy _no_ había sido invitada pero Theo, vistiendo una corbata perfectamente arreglada, y Daphne se encontraban allí. También estaba el padre de Theo y Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida de ver lo viejo que se veía el señor Nott. Él coqueteó con Daphne de manera anticuada pero encantadora y, con la facilidad de muchos años de práctica, Daphne sonreía y coqueteó de vuelta; no era nada extraño para ella que caballeros mayores fuesen a cenar con sus padres y le hicieran cumplidos, era una más de la nueva generación de chicas bonitas de Slytherin, y ella sabía cual era su papel en este peculiar juego.

Como había sucedido el año anterior, los jóvenes hicieron una breve aparición con sus anfitriones antes de que los enviasen lejos hasta la cena. Daphne y Theo se tomaron de las manos, se veían torpes y Daphne se ruborizó mucho más de lo que se permitía a un Slytherin. Draco y Hermione estaban parados cerca, sus manos en los bolsillos y hablaban algo rígidamente sobre Quidditch y los progresos que hacían en encantamientos.

"Tengo algunas noticias", Lucius Malfoy dijo después que se hubiesen sentado y los elfos les hubiesen servido el primer plato.

"¿Oh?" Preguntó el Sr. Nott, asintiendo a Theo para que le sirviesen un poco de vino.

"El hipogrifo que atacó a Draco será sujeto a una audiencia en abril por el Comité para la Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas."

"¿Y ese inepto profesor que pensaba que los hipogrifos eran una buena lección para los estudiantes de tercer año?" preguntó Nott.

"Aún conserva el empleo, me temo," Lucius admitió.

"¿Qué tan grave fue la herida de Draco?

"Fue horrible," Draco se quejó y Hermione hizo una mueca.

"¿No estás de acuerdo?" Narcissa le preguntó y Hermione se sonrojo.

"Estoy segura de que le dolió mucho," dijo tratando de cubrir su metedura de pata, "pero..."

"Exageró, ¿no?" Narcissa preguntó, divertido cariño coloreaba su tono.

"Bastante," admitió Hermione y todos los adultos en la mesa se rieron y Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Al ver la mirada de Draco, el Sr. Nott sonrió con indulgencia. "¿Si le permite a un hombre viejo unas palabras de consejo?"

"Por supuesto, Señor," dijo Draco, la mirada obstinada en su lugar pero años de insistencia en modales invalidando su intransigencia adolescente.

"Tu mundo va llenarse de gente que te dirá lo que quieres escuchar. Un… amigo... que es honesto contigo es un tesoro" Él miro a lo lejos, su rostro momentáneamente melancólico. "La madre de Theodore nunca me dejaba salir con cualquier cosa y echo de menos esa mujer todos los días."

"También la extraño," dijo Narcissa suavemente. "Era una mujer maravillosa."

"Bueno" Nott padre se recompuso y sonrió a Daphne y Hermione. "La próxima generación de chicas de Slytherin parece ser tan hermosa y franca como la última." Él alzó su copa de vino y realizó un brindis frente ambas antes de tomar un sorbo.

Después de la cena, ya que Daphne y Hermione habían sido enviadas a casa, Draco se removió hoscamente en la alfombra. "Estoy tan cansado de cómo piensan que puede trazar nuestra vida entera," dijo a Theo que solo ajustaba su corbata y frunció el ceño a su amigo.

"Entonces dile a tus padres que no estás interesado en ella," dijo, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza y Theo solo suspiró.

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Le dieron una _saeta de fuego_?" Draco parecía indignado. "¡Pero si es mejor que mi escoba!"

Hermione y Daphne se miraron y trataron, sin éxito, de no reírse.

"¿Qué?" exigió.

"Son solo... los chicos y el tamaño de sus escobas," dijo Hermione, sus risas convirtiéndose en carcajadas.

"Sigues volando mejor," dijo Pansy, pasando su mano sutilmente sobre su brazo, mientras miraba a las chicas riendo.

"No sabía que tenías el conocimiento suficiente como para poder hacer una comparación," dijo Daphne, lanzando dagas con los ojos mientras Hermione se encogió imperceptiblemente.

Draco miró de una a otra, obviamente confundido pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa

. . . . . . . . . .

"Sus gusarajos son finalmente aceptables," dijo el profesor Snape, hurgando en el montón de gusanos meticulosamente cortados en rodajas con desdén. "Aunque apenas."

Hermione había aprendido a aceptar los elogios que deba ese hombre; en clase diría "Bueno, al menos la señorita Granger lo ha hecho correctamente así que no es necesario preocuparme de errores en el libro que los llevaran a cometer tal muestra de incompetencia absoluta," pero en privado criticaba todo lo que hacía. Su poción Matalobos, aunque ciertamente funcionaría, no tenía exactamente la consistencia correcta así que se deshizo su primer intento frente a ella. La hizo beber la poción crece-pelo que realizó y, aunque sus labios temblaron ante la tarea y le ofreció un antídoto antes de se fuera del laboratorio, le dijo "no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a su cabello, señorita Granger. Tendrá que ver si puede modificar la poción para una mayor eficacia. Dos cuartillas sobre las posibles variaciones, por favor." Pero nada – _nada-_ la había llevado a cumplir con tales exigencias como la obsesiva precisión en la preparación de ingredientes.

Ella había picado gusarajos por meses persiguiendo el elusivo ideal de rodajas perfectamente idénticas.

"Apenas aceptable" era, en contexto, casi una alabanza.

"Reúnase conmigo el jueves por la noche en el salón de Historia de la Magia," instruyó y, ante su mirada confundida, se mofó, "¿usted aun quiere fallar miserablemente en producir un Patronus, no es así, señorita Granger?" Frente a su respuesta, agregó, "cierre la boca, señorita Granger. No anticipo un éxito, pero he procurado el boggart que el profesor Lupin utilizó en su increíblemente equivocada lección y si logra reunir el buen sentido para tener más miedo de dementores que de un adolescente desagradable y obviamente atraído por usted, al menos puede _intentar_ el encantamiento."

"Sí, Señor" se escuchó balbucear a sí misma. "Gracias."

"No se emocione señorita Granger. Ahora ponga en una la botella los gusarajos para que los de primer años puedan utilizarlos y retírese."

Snape la miró trabajar y, como había hecho antes, agradeció a las estrellas que los dioses hubiesen sido tan amables con él, una vez en su miserable vida, para no hacerla pelirroja. Ver a una bruja hija de muggles en Slytherin, ver lo que podría haber sido, era bastante difícil. Si además se hubiese parecido a Lily... pero ni siquiera su infortunado y problemático hijo se parecía en nada a ella, no actuaba ni un poco como ella.

Cómo continuar siendo fiel a ese amor perdido, se había preguntado, mientras miraba a la chica de cabello enmarañado, mientras trabajaba. Él había fruncido sus labios en una muestra de burla cuando había escuchado que tomó el lugar de Vincent Goyle como la primera víctima de esa absurda lección de boggart. "Que Gryffindor de su parte," había dicho en la sala de profesores. Aún así, le divertía ver su desafío ante Lupin y le impresionaba su lealtad a su amigo; Vincent, que sospechaba, estaría detrás de ella en cualquier confrontación que viniese.

Gryffindors. Eran monótonamente leales a la primera persona que les alimentaba, como los perros. Pero la capacidad de inculcar lealtad a un montón de sangre pura desdeñosos, bueno, había visto ese rasgo antes.

¿Era un mejor homenaje a la mujer que había amado proteger a su hijo o a la bruja nacida de muggles que, como Lily, era la alumna más brillante de su generación? ¿La bruja que, como Lily, seguramente llamaría la atención del señor oscuro?

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ahora," dijo Snape, mirando a la chica nerviosa y ansiosa frente a él, "para producir un Patronus se debe pensar en la memoria más feliz que se tiene. Cada encantamiento es diferente, toma la forma de los pensamientos felices del mago que lo produce, pero si logra hacerlo correctamente, que claramente no lo hará, lo que producirá será un escudo entre usted y el Dementor."

"Así que ¿solo pienso en cosas felices?" preguntó, la duda presente en su tono.

"Es difícilmente así de sencillo, señorita Granger. Debe _controlar su mente_. Debe evocar alegría a voluntad frente a la desesperación. Magos adultos son incapaces de hacerlo. Sin embargo, como evidencia de que la incompetencia de los Gryffindors finalmente ha alterado mi mente, estoy intentando enseñarle."

"Y estoy muy agradecida, Señor" respondió ella.

"Guarde sus buenos modales para los Malfoy e intente descubrir un recuerdo feliz," se mofó Snape.

Hermione pensó en el día que le habían dicho que era una bruja y sostuvo con fiereza su varita, su puño cerrado alrededor del palo de madera que se había convertido en una extensión de sí misma.

"El encantamiento es ' _expecto patronum'._ Una vez que haya encontrado alguna tediosa memoria adolescente que la llene de alegría manténgala en su mente y diga el hechizo. Snape parecía completamente aburrido con todo el procedimiento pero en realidad observaba de cerca a la joven bruja. Simplemente intentar algo así de avanzado siendo tan joven era impresionante; él no esperaba que realizara el hechizo pero encontraba curioso ver si es que podía obtener algún resultado.

" _Expecto patronum,"_ susurró, ondeando la varita. No pasó nada.

"Por lo menos intente decirlo con seguridad," sugirió Snape, examinando sus uñas. Los ingredientes de las pociones tienen una desafortunada tendencia a quedarse alojados en ellas. "Y tal vez una memoria lo suficientemente feliz para no sonar como si estuviera asustada de que un hombre lobo la comiera sería más eficaz."

Hermione pensó en el día que había sido sorteada y la manera inmediata e incuestionable en que había aceptado su casa. " _Expecto patronum,"_ dijo con más firmeza y era posible que una pequeña nube plateada saliera de su varita hacia el techo, donde se dispersó.

"Inténtelo de nuevo, señorita Granger," dijo Snape. "Un recuerdo feliz. _Tiene_ algún tipo de memoria feliz, ¿no? "

Ella invocó una última memoria en su mente, casi desafiante, espetó, " _Expecto patronum"_ esta vez emergió una nube, aun sin forma, y Snape la miró con ojos impresionados.

" _Expecto patronum,"_ dijo, y su cierva, correteó alrededor de la habitación con paso satisfecho, se acerco a olfatear a Hermione antes de lanzarse a sí misma por la ventana y alejarse.

"Es hermosa," suspiró Hermione, viendo el patronus corretear a lo lejos.

"Sí," dijo Snape. "Sí, lo era."

Hermione volteo rápidamente a mirarlo pero él ya había guardado su varita. "Sin embargo, como sin duda verá, señorita Granger, sin una amenaza para mantener su interés se está dispersando. Me gustaría que intentara, utilizando esta última memoria, el encantamiento cuando le sea posible y se encuentre sola. Es posible que usted, con excepcional diligencia, pueda ser un poco menos incompetente que sus compañeros."

"Sí, Señor."

"Por supuesto, traer el boggart demostró ser un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo ya que no pudo avanzar hasta el punto de necesitar uno. Tendremos que volver a encontrarnos, una vez que haya practicado, para que mi esfuerzo no sea completamente inútil."

"Lo siento mucho, Señor. Por supuesto, Señor. " Pero Hermione sonreía, 'ser un poco menos incompetente' era suficiente elogio y la idea reunirse de nuevo era el reconocimiento más grande que podía obtener.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Van a darle el beso," dijo Draco. Pansy estaba ausente, por una vez, por lo que no estaba alabando con excesivo entusiasmo cada palabra que salía de la boca de Draco. Hermione a veces se preguntaba si él decía cosas deliberadamente estúpidas solo para ver si había algo con lo que Pansy no estaría de acuerdo.

Hermione lo miró, sin especial interés. "¿A quién?" preguntó.

"Sirius Black. Van a darle el beso del Dementor."

"Suponiendo que lo atrapan", dijo. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Es mi primo," dijo Draco, deslizándose sobre el sofá mientras miraba fijamente las llamas del fuego de la sala común. "Bueno, primo segundo creo. No sé, me dijo mi madre. Y tía Walburga lo eliminó del tapiz así que supongo que no cuenta, pero... "

"Pero no quieres que muera," dijo Hermione, poniendo su libro de Aritmancia y yendo a sentarse junto a él.

"No", admitió Draco. "Quiero decir, es estúpido, se que está extremadamente loco y va tras Potter y, es decir, _odio_ Potter-"

"Lo sé, créeme, lo sé," murmuró Hermione.

"Pero aún es familia. Incluso si tiene que morir, perder su alma... eso es..." Draco se estremeció.

"Es bastante horrible," Hermione aceptó y se sentaron juntos durante mucho tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Crookshanks apareció con una rata en la boca, aún viva, parecía extremadamente complacido consigo mismo. "¿Cómo es que los gatos casi no tienen expresiones faciales pero aún puede parecer petulantes?" Blaise le preguntó mientras dejaba cautelosamente a la rata en una jaula que había transformado de una caja.

"Es una rata bastante fea," dijo Draco, picándola con un dedo. "Parece que podría morir en cualquier momento. Y creo que tiene sarna."

"¿Las ratas pueden tener sarna?" Hermione le preguntó y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

"Saben de quien es esa rata, ¿no?" Theo les preguntó, irónico, miró a la criatura que se había acurrucado en su nueva jaula tan lejos de Draco como pudo. "Es la rata de Ron Weasley."

"¡No!" Hermione miró a la miserable criatura con nuevo interés. "Apuesto a que piensa que está muerta. Apuesto a que se siente _miserable_."

"¿Se la devolveremos?" preguntó Greg y todo el grupo se echó a reír.

"Caballeros," Draco anunció. "Creo que tenemos una nueva mascota. Bienvenido a Slytherin, Ratty."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione había dejado de intentar dejar de ir a los partidos de Quidditch. Cuando vio a Blaise en la puerta preguntó, "¿Dónde está Greg?" él se encogió de hombros.

"Blaise," dijo ella, pronunciando lentamente su nombre. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"No estoy haciendo nada," dijo, la imagen de la inocencia herida. "Es decir, si no quieres ir al partido sólo conmigo simplemente dilo."

"Uh huh," Hermione estrechó los ojos y lo miró. "¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con la estúpida escoba de ese estúpido muchacho, verdad? ¿No han ido a hacer algo que nos hará perder puntos, cierto?"

"Simplemente ¿Podemos irnos?" Pidió a Blaise, y Theo se acercó detrás de ellos, sujetando firmemente la mano de Daphne.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Alguien parece creer que la ausencia de Greg se debe a un complot contra la escoba de Potter."

"Confía en mí," dijo Theo. "Nadie se ha metido con la escoba de Potter."

El juego era tan aburrido como de costumbre. Pansy y Draco no estaban, lo que era un alivio porque verlos agarrados de las manos susurrándose cosas la hacía sentir enferma. Aún así, todo procedió tal como ella esperaba -¿A las personas realmente les gustaba ver esto? – hasta que vio a Harry Potter producir un Patronus.

¿Cómo es que _lo_ podía hacer? Se sintió resentida y sombría durante un largo minuto antes de que se preguntase _por qué_ había hecho un Patronus en medio de un partido de Quidditch.

"Ese idiota la atrapó de nuevo," dijo Theo detrás de ella. "Es como si fuese imparable."

Ella miró hacia abajo en el campo donde tres dementores habían caído y estaban enredados en un montón de túnicas negras. "Oh, no," ella murmuró. "No es cierto, idiotas. Es suficientemente malo que todo el mundo piensa que hacemos trampa en _todo_ pero tenían que ir y... " Ella volteo a ver a Blaise. "¡Dime que no sabías sobre de esto!"

"No estuve involucrado," admitió y ella lo miró con ira.

"Pero no los detuviste, o ¿si?"

McGonagall le gritaba a los culpables y Hermione escuchó, horrorizada, la frase "Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin."

"Tu-" miró con furia a Blaise luego se giró para mirar a Theo que la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Daphne se veía divertido, aunque un poco culpable.

"Vamos, Hermione," dijo Theo, la diversión teñía su tono. "Él es un idiota. Y tienes que admitir que fue divertido."

"No," dijo ella, levantándose con ira. Miró de nuevo hacia la pila de túnicas y a las personas bajo las mismas. Draco. Greg. Vincent. Marcus. _Y Pansy_. Todos habían hecho una broma y la dejaron fuera, ni siquiera le avisaron. "No creo que sea del todo divertido."

Se alejo de las gradas y volvió a su dormitorio sola. No empezó a llorar hasta que había cerrado las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione tuvo problemas para perdonar a Draco. Había perdido puntos. La había excluido. Cuando Sirius Black logró entrar en los dormitorios de Gryffindor porque Neville Longbottom había escrito todas las contraseñas ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba bien. No, pensó para sus adentros, que siquiera notase que lo estaba ignorando. Él tenía a Pansy y todos los de Slytherin y ella,... bueno, ella tenía su gato. Ella tenía su gato y un montón de tiempo para practicar su Patronus. Si ese Harry Potter podría hacerlo, ella encontraría la forma de conseguirlo.

Cuando Neville recibió un vociferador durante el desayuno ella ni siquiera sonrió incluso cuando el resto de la mesa estallo en carcajadas; sólo se encogió de hombros, recogió sus libros y se dirigió a clase.

"¿Qué le sucede? preguntó Draco. Theo y Daphne se miraron el uno al otro, se removieron incómodos pero no dijeron nada.

"Esta molesta sobre los dementores," dijo Pansy. "Ya sabes como es."

"Pero di fue divertido" dijo Draco, confundido.

Pansy sacudió su pelo. "Ni siquiera con Blaise desde que sucedió, esta furiosa. O tal vez él no ha hablado con ella. Supongo que finalmente se cansó de su actitud."

"Pensé que estaban saliendo," dijo Draco.

"Estaban es la palabra importante," dijo Pansy. "Ya no lo están."

. . . . . . . . . .

No fue a Hogsmeade, así que se no pudo ver la cabeza flotante de Harry Potter – quien claramente había conseguido de alguna manera una capa de invisibilidad – tirando lodo a Draco.

Lo que no se perdió fue a un exultante Draco. Había provocado a Ron sobre el Hipogrifo, Potter, quien no podía salir del castillo, le había lanzado fango, así que le dijo a Snape, Potter estaba en problemas. Había sido un día casi perfecto.

Se lo había pasado en la biblioteca.

"La mejor parte de todo" dijo Draco, su brazo alrededor de Pansy, "es que el gran monstruo perdió su apelación." Recorrió con el dedo de su otra mano su garganta y Millie, Greg y Pansy se echaron a reír. Vincent, siempre parte del sequito de Draco, miró a Hermione.

"Hey," dijo, "me gustaría que lo hubieses visto, Hermione. Fue realmente divertido, el lodo que salió de la nada y luego mirar en la cara de Potter cuando lo atraparon." Él frunció el ceño. "Te extrañé. ¿Por qué no viniste?"

Ella le sonrió débilmente y dijo, "Gracias, Vince. Tenía mucho trabajo de Aritmancia"

"Pero Theo fue" dijo, pero cuando levanto la mirada, ella estaba recogiendo todos sus libros y se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione había investigado a Sirius Black, padrino de Potter y primo segundo de Draco. Este último estaba molesto en su extraña y única forma. Era algo que había compartido con ella , con ella no con Pansy, y quería saber más, encontrar la manera de hacer lo mejor para Draco.

Lo que encontró le molestaba. Los papeles estaban llenos de historias espeluznantes de sus supuestos delitos, pero no parecía haber evidencia de que se realizara un juicio real. Los padres de Potter habían sido asesinados, eso era claro y realmente horrible. Black había sido encontrado llorando en el sitio. Luego había confesado, lo que se veía menos claro. 'Es mi culpa' podría significar 'Lo hice' o 'Hice algo que llevó que esto suceda'.

Estaba bastante segura de que no tuvo un juicio.

También estaba bastante segura de que no le gustaba una cultura que arrojó a un hombre posiblemente inocente en prisión con dementores sin siquiera darle un juicio.

Ella decidió que era mejor guardarse su opinión sobre lo que pensaba de la cultura mágica para si misma.

. . . . . . . . . .

Todos los chicos alegremente intentaban asustar a Potter antes del siguiente partido de Quidditch. Lo acorralaron en el pasillo, se burlaban de su relación con el Hipogrifo condenado. El se molestaba con facilidad.

"Honestamente," Hermione murmuró un día, viendo a Draco irse, riendo, de otro encuentro con Potter. "A veces puedes ser una pequeña cucaracha malvada."

"Pero tú me amas de todos modos," Draco le sonrió y ante su suspiro la sonrisa de él vaciló. "Hey ¿Somos amigos, cierto? ¿Amigos por siempre?"

"Sí," dijo ella con otro suspiro. "Amigos para siempre."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se dirigía hacia otro juego de Quidditch. No sabía para que se molestaba. Se desplomó sobre la mesa y estudió la bandera de Slytherin que alguien había puesto en su mano. Estaban jugando sucio, ambos equipos rompiendo tantas reglas como podían. El comentarista completamente parcial.

Vincent se sentó a su lado.

"Nunca ganamos," murmuró, a la espera de que Potter atrapara la estúpida Snitch de nuevo. "Creo que es algo simbólico."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Vince.

"Jugando limpio o sucio Slytherin nunca gana. No en el Quidditch. Ni en nada."

"¿Qué tan sucio jugarías para ganar?" preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el campo.

"Creo que bastante sucio" admitió finalmente y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también," dijo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione tenía su cabeza dentro de sus libros para los exámenes; pasaba todo su tiempo estudiando, manteniendo su mente ocupada. Toda la casa estaba deprimida tras victoria de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Pansy habían pasado la mayor parte de sus horas despierta diciéndole a Draco como no era _justo_ y que nadie lo valoraba como se merecía.

Blaise miró a Hermione que parecía no enterarse de Pansy o Draco y llevó a este último hasta el lago. Volvieron con los labios ensangrentados y uno de los ojos de Draco casi cerrado por la inflamación pero ambos se negaron a hablar sobre lo que había provocado su pelea y entraron con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro para evitar cualquier rumor sobre cualquier posible rivalidad.

Greg le dijo a una Millie ansiosa que había oído decir Draco, "Si ella no lo usa en público no cuenta y si era cierto habrías estado pasándote de la raya al invitarla a Hogsmeade y demás."

Blaise había, según los chismes, golpeado a Draco en el ojo en ese momento y lo llamó un idiota que no merecía lo que tenía.

Nadie le dijo a Hermione sobre los chismes; Pansy era su fuente habitual para este tipo de información de todas formas y parecía desinteresada en saber exactamente lo que había conducido a Blaise a golpear a su amigo.

"Theo," Hermione preguntó mientras salían de su primer examen, "¿cree que mi tetera parecía una tortuga? Me preocupa demasiado que pareciera una tortuga. ¿Crees que me bajen puntos por eso?"

Él la empujó. "Merlín, ¿qué tengo que hacer que dejes de ser una sabelotodo?

"Nunca va a pasar," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno verte sonreír otra vez, Hermione" dijo.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó ella, señalando a un hombrecito que vestía formal.

"Es el Ministro Fudge," dijo Theo, mirando brevemente impresionado. "Me pregunto porqué _está_ aquí."

"Es para la ejecución," Draco se unió a ellos y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, aparentemente ajeno a la manera en que ella se tenso. "El Hipogrifo finalmente dirá adiós."

"Literalmente" Hermione señaló a un hombre negro revestido que se había sumado al Ministro. Tenía un hacha en un soporte en el cinturón.

Pansy se acerco para caminar a la par y Draco quitó su brazo de los hombros de Hermione y tomó su mano. "Creería que al tener tan buen corazón también serías amante de los Hipogrifos, Hermione, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta la gran fan de Potter en que te has convertido en este año."

"Intenta no ser tan perra," Hermione dijo, su voz casi – sólo casi - carente de malicia. "No va con tu cabello."

Pansy sonrió y luego rió otra vez con deleite al ver que Hermione sacó un par de revistas de moda de su bolsa y se las entregó. "Eres al mejor," dijo ella y Draco miró a Theo que se encogió de hombros.

Hermione miró hacia el verdugo. "Pensé que tenían una apelación programado. Me parece gracioso que la ejecución este lista. ¿Y si gana la apelación?"

Draco rodó los ojos. "No lo hará. Me hirió Hermione."

"Se los dije," Pansy murmuró, ojeando su revista. "Ama a los Hipogrifos."

"Sólo me gusta que las cosas sean justas," dijo Hermione. "Debe tener su apelación. Estaría igual de molesta si ustedes fuesen ejecutados o enviados a prisión sin un juicio."

"Es tan Gryffindor, ese sentido de juego limpio que tienes," bromeó Theo.

"No hay necesidad de ser groseros," dijo ella, empujándolo y todos se rieron.

. . . . . . . . . .

Theodore Nott se inclinó sobre su cama y miró a su amigo. "¿Crees que volverá?" preguntó.

"¿Quién?" Draco preguntó con recelo.

"El señor tenebroso" dijo Theo.

"Vencido por San Potter," dijo Draco. "¿Acaso no todos vivimos en la tierra de Dumbledore ahora?"

Theo resopló. "Fue Hermione quien me lo dijo. No está muerto. Está ausente. Nunca encontraron un cuerpo. Y las cosas que están perdidas tienen una manera de aparecer, aunque no exactamente de la manera que se espera.

Draco miró a su puerta. "¿Quieres que vuelva?"

"Sí," Theo dijo cortante. "Estoy harto de esta mierda anti-Slytherin. Así como tu. Sólo hay un problema".

"¿Cuál?" Draco le preguntó

"Hermione. La bruja hija de muggles con quien puedes o no tener una relación, a pesar de lo que estás haciendo con Pansy. La niña a la que tus padres invitaron a visitar para una inspección oficial, aunque ella no sabía lo que era. Habría huido gritando si lo hubiese sabido. Los Muggles no lo hacen de esta manera según tengo entendido. Ella creció en un mundo completamente diferente, amigo. Ella no es... ella no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas. No como tu. No como Daphne. Ella ha leído libros, pero... todo es diferente porque sus padres no son magos. Tienes que ser... tienes que ser más... tienes que _pensar_ , Draco. "

"A nadie le importa que sus padres sean muggles," dijo Draco, mirando neciamente a su amigo.

"A mi no importa. A ti no te importa. A tus padres no les importa. Creo que a tu tía Bellatrix si le importaría. Me dijiste una vez que su familia quemó a tu otra tía del tapiz familiar porque se casó con un hijo de muggles."

"Él no era Slytherin," dijo Draco, pero había una leve nota de tensión en su voz.

"Creo que necesitas hablar con tu padre," dijo Theo. "Si él _regresa_ podrías tener un problema." Su rata, la rata de Weasley, se removió inquieta en su jaula y Theo la miró curiosamente.

"Ella es Slytherin," dijo Draco una vez más.

Theo abrió el pestillo y lanzó algunos bocadillos en la jaula. "Has visto su boggart. Ella no es ninguna idiota, Draco. Sabe que su ascendencia le hace -"

"Ella sería útil en cualquier guerra," dijo Draco, su voz rígida. "Es inteligente y es talentosa y tiene –"

"No tienes que convencerme," dijo Theo. "Pero tal vez quieras pensar cómo vas a convencer al señor oscuro si se presenta la ocasión."

"Mierda," dijo a Draco. "Dejas que la rata escapara."

Ambos observaron como Ratty saltaba al suelo y corría lejos.

Theo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no es como lo planease llévamela a casa. La iba a dejar libre de todos modos, vamos por algo de comer."

. . . . . . . . . .

Con los exámenes terminados y el año que casi finalizado la mayoría de Slytherin estaban de fiesta. Draco y Theo estaban en su habitación, probablemente emborrachándose, es seguro que consiguieron un mejor licor que la mayoría de sus compañeros, Hermione pensó para sus adentros. Todavía se sentía un poco incómoda alrededor de sus amigos, el aguijón de quedar fuera de la broma del Dementor aún no se desvanecía por completo.

Todos pensaban que era una sabelotodo que no rompía ni una regla. No era _justo_. Y Draco y Theo _sabían que_ ella había preparado la Poción Multijugos. Daphne y Pansy _sabían_ que les llevaba revistas que las meterían a ambas en un montón de problemas. Pero de alguna manera, porque le importaban sus notas y los puntos y quería que las personas la reconociera como a... a... una amante de los Hipogrifos.

Como si le importara algo sobre el estúpido Hipogrifo. Había lastimado a Draco; lo mataría ella misma si la dejaran.

No que el mereciera que ella matase al Hipogrifo.

Maldito idiota.

Se fue de la sala común y salió del castillos. Ella les mostraría. Iría a dar un pasea cuando no estaba permitido. "Saldré esta noche," ella murmuró. "Mientras todos se sientan alrededor y beben su cerveza barata para que mañana se sientan enfermos."

Ella caminó y caminó, no prestaba atención a dónde se dirigía hasta que estaba frente al sauce boxeador y vio a Potter y Weasley seguir a un perro negro a través de un túnel en la base del árbol.

Ella inclinó su cabeza mientras se preguntaba por qué alguien sería tan estúpido como para correr haciaun árbol que podría matarte con el fin de perseguir a un perro callejero; a ninguno de los muchachos parecía haberle ido bien y Weasley podría haberse roto algo al caer sobre las ramas del árbol. Estaba allí, preguntándose si debería pedir ayuda, cuando Crookshanks se paseo hasta deslizarse por debajo de las ramas del árbol que azotaban al aire y salto sobre un nudo en el tronco.

Todas las ramas se habían detenido y ella miraba a su gato. " _Eres_ un muchacho muy inteligente, ¿no?" dijo ella y su curiosidad, como tan a menudo sucedía, sacó lo mejor de ella y saltó a través de las ramas del árbol extrañamente quietas hasta que llegó al mismo túnel por el que los chicos habían bajado.

Ella encendió un rápido _lumos_ y caminó a través de un túnel, siguiendo a su gato aparentemente satisfecho, hasta que se detuvo a las afueras de lo que parecía una pequeña habitación. Potter y Weasley estaban discutiendo, tan golpeados como estaban, con un hombre alto, pelo negro con ojos salvajes que tenía lo que parecía ser la varita de Ron Weasley en su mano. Su rostro estaba demacrado y sus dientes eran terriblemente amarillos.

Como hija de dos dentistas, ella no podía evitar notar sus dientes. Se veían terribles.

El perro que habían seguido los chicos no se veía por ninguna parte.

"Harry," Ron estaba gimiendo y ella se dio cuenta que el árbol realmente lo había lastimado bastante. "Él es el _perro_. Es un animago. ¡Es Sirius Black!"

Claro. Ella miró al hombre de nuevo.

" _Expelliarmus_ , "el hombre murmuró y le arrebató la varita a Potter desde el aire.

Ese hechizo para desarmar era excelente. Ya lo había pensado antes.

"Tendrá que matarnos a ambos," Ron estaba diciendo "¡no le deja matar a Harry!"

Eso fue realmente idiota, pensó. Siendo monótonamente desafiante frente a un hombre armado que podría ser un asesino psicótico – aunque, por otra parte, podría no serlo – no iba a ayudar del todo.

"Sólo una persona va a morir esta noche", dijo el hombre, mirando la habitación.

"¡Mató a mis padres!" Potter espetó. "Mató a trece Muggles para llegar a Peter Pettigrew. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Azkaban le ha ablandado?"

"Oh, mierda," Hermione caminó en la habitación. "Potter, sé que eres un idiota pero si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho. Podría ser un asesino enloquecido, pero no creo que él esté detrás de ti."

Ella miró al hombre, su varita mágica firme en su mano. "¿Qué quiere, Black?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" dijo el hombre, mirando su varita, la varita de Weasley vacilante en su mano inestable.

"Es primo de Draco. No quiere que muera." Sus ojos eran rendijas estrechas en su rostro. "Así que no quiero que muera. Además de que no recibió un juicio y eso no está bien."

"Peter Pettigrew," dijo el hombre, respirando con fuerza. "El guardián secreto. La _rata_."

"¿La rata?" Ron parecía horrorizado. Crookshanks se movía entre los tobillos de Hermione tenía de nuevo esa mirada petulante. "¿Mi _rata_?"

"¿Peter era el guardián secreto?" Potter dijo con incredulidad. "¿Peter Pettigrew traicionó a mis padres?"

"¿ _Mi rata es un mago? "_ Weasley le preguntó indignado.

"¿Y dormiste con él cada noche, no?" sonrió Hermione, su varita aún apuntando a Black. "Encuentra tu estúpida rata y mátala, Black. Luego sal de aquí o te atraparán y te darán el beso del Dementor."

"¡Mi rata está un hombre!" Weasley gritó esta vez y algo se estrelló cuando el profesor Lupin llegó corriendo por el mismo túnel que Hermione había seguido para entrar en la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Sirius? "Lupin le preguntó, su voz baja e intensa y Sirius Black señalaban Ron. "¿Cambiaron, no es así? Cambiaron sin decirme."

"Se suponía..." dijo el hombre, que luchaba por ahora mantenerse de pie, "que sería una capa más de seguridad."

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se miraron rápidamente el uno al otro, analizándose, y entonces Lupin miró a Hermione. "Puede bajar su varita, señorita Granger."

"No lo creo," dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Estoy en una casa con un asesino y un hombre lobo. Creo que debo mantener una mano firme sobre mi varita."

"¿Un hombre lobo?" Potter la miró.

"Merlín, eres lento," ella murmuró. "No es de extrañar que no te quedarás en Ravenclaw. ¿No te diste cuenta que siempre estuvo fuera de clase y enfermo en la luna llena? Yo he estado fabricando su poción matalobos durante meses."

"¿Lo ha hecho?" Lupin la miró sorprendido.

"Parte de mi tutoría," dijo. "¿Cree que ambos podrían encontrar la rata y matarla?"

"Es luna llena esta noche," Potter dijo muy lentamente, alejándose de Lupin y acercándose hacia la puerta con Hermione.

"Mierda," murmuró Hermione.

"Y me llamas lento," dijo Potter.

La rata de Ron Weasley aprovechó ese momento para arrastrarse fuera de su bolsillo y comenzar una carrera a través de la habitación. Podría haber escapado si Crookshanks no lo hubiese atrapado de nuevo. Para escapar de una muerte inmediata a manos de un gran gato de color naranja la rata se transformó y estirada allí, en el suelo delante de ellos, había un hombre con sobrepeso, aterrorizado con cabello fino y descolorido, un poco calvo y con ojos pequeños y húmedos.

"Wow," dijo Hermione. "Theo realmente exageró con la comida, ¿no?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Weasley la miró. "Theo... comida para rata... ¡ustedes han tenido mi rata en Slytherin todo este tiempo!"

Hermione le sonrió. "Le dimos un buen hogar, Weasley. Una jaula limpia, montones y montones de comida..."

"Pensé que estaba muerto," gritó Weasley. "¿Qué clase de bruja horrible y despiadada eres? ¿Quién secuestra la rata de alguien? "

"Mi gato" dijo Hermione.

"Por favor," dijo el hombre en el piso, "puedo explicarlo."

Nunca se enteraron de lo que planeaba decir como excusa, porque la luna alcanzo su completitud en lo alto y Lupin comenzó a temblar y cambiar frente a ellos.

"Acónito," él abrió la boca, "no lo he tomado hoy. _¡Corran! "_

Hermione abrió la puerta a la casa y corrió hacia fuera dirigiéndose hacia Hogsmeade, Harry Potter detrás de ella. Sirius Black tomó el tiempo suficiente para sacar a un herido Ron Weasley y con un golpe cerrar la puerta de la choza detrás de él, encerrando a Remus Lupin.

Peter, asumieron más tarde, se transformó en una rata y huyó lejos en la noche.

"Fuera a ver a su maestro," dijo amargamente Sirius Black.

"Necesita correr," dijo Hermione, mirando al hombre.

"¿Cómo?" dijo, resoplando. "¿Cómo llegaría lejos lo suficientemente rápido para evadir a los dementores y al Ministerio?"

"Buckbeak," Harry Potter dijo de repente. "Aún no lo han matado, perdió su apelación pero la ejecución está prevista para la medianoche. Todavía tenemos treinta minutos. Llevaremos a Ron hasta el sitio de ejecución y les diremos que un hombre lobo lo atacó y rompió su pierna.

"Eso los distraerá" convino Hermione. "Y podrás montar al estúpido Hipogrifo."

. . . . . . . . .

"No puedo creer que el Hipogrifo se escapó," Draco se quejó durante el desayuno. "Y justo antes de que lo mataran."

"Es tu culpa," dijo Pansy, mirando a Hermione mirándola con prepotencia. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con Weasley y Potter de todos modos?"

"Ya les dije," Hermione murmuró cansadamente mientras ponía otro trozo de tocino en su plato, "fui a caminar porque no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta"

"¿Y desde cuando sales y dar un paseo después de la hora permitida?" exigió Theo.

"No soy la chica buena que sigue todas las reglas que piensas," dijo Hermione con aires de suficiencia. "Cuando estaba fuera vi a Potter y Weasley dirigirse furtivamente a la casa de los gritos y pensaba atraparlos mientras se metían en problemas pero los tres atrapamos a Lupin convirtiéndose en hombre lobo."

Theo se estremeció visiblemente ante la idea de un hombre lobo y ella le dio unas palmaditas su mano como consuelo.

"Él atrapó la pierna de Weasley antes de que pudiésemos salir de ahí y luego Potter y yo lo arrastramos hasta el sitio de la ejecución porque me pareció el lugar más cercano para obtener ayuda, Potter y... Potter se la pasó hablando todo el tiempo. En todo el ajetreo sobre nosotros alguien liberó al Hipogrifo y se fue volando."

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo," dijo Draco, estrechando la mirada y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"No sabía que debía decirte todo. Sabes, tengo una vida aparte de ser tu amiga."

Draco resopló de manera poco atractiva y, quitando la mano de Pansy lejos de la jarra, vertió su propio jugo.

"¿Recibiste la nota de mi madre sobre la Copa de Quidditch?" preguntó y Hermione suspiró.

"¿Quidditch? ¿De verdad? ¿tengo que ir?"

"¡Sí!" Daphne y Theo dijeron a la vez.

Hermione sonrió, fingiendo que la mirada de odio en el rostro de Pansy no estaba allí. "Bueno, si tengo que hacerlo supongo que los veré a todos allí."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_ gracias, como verán la historia está empezando a desviarse un poco del canon en este momento.

Algunas preguntas que he recibido mucho de este año: no, no hay ningún gira-tiempo. Snape, como su jefe de casa y ex mortífago es poco probable que consiguiera permiso para tal instrumento aunque estuviese inclinado en hacerlo. Draco lleva a Pansy al baile en cuatro año en canon y para que eso sea creíble tiene que haber salido un poco con ella; sí, él está actuando como un idiota pero es un muchacho de trece años de edad. A veces hacen eso. Mi beta comentó que necesitaba para ser abofeteado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora:** Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza este año ha estado lleno de sorpresas para mi y en los últimos meses solo he tenido acceso a internet en mi celular por 20 minutos por lo que me era imposible escribir algo. Como verán este es el final del tercer año y como dice la autora cada vez se va alejando más de la historia original pero a mi parecer es bastante natural el cambio. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente es el cuarto año de Hermione en Slytherin y nuevamente disculpen cualquier error.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, la agregaron a favoritos o la siguen, me alegra ver que les gusta la historia. Y gracias por la paciencia.

Lindo día :)


	7. Cuarto Año: Parte I

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 7: Cuarto año, parte I**

Los Malfoy enviaron por lechuza que iban a recogerla el domingo a las 5:00 de la tarde.

"Es para ver el partido de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch," le dijo a sus padres.

"Bulgaria contra Irlanda."

"¿Desde cuándo te gustan los deportes?" le preguntó su padre. "Intenté que juagaras fútbol juvenil y ni siquiera te pusiste los zapatos."

"Me aburre tonto," admitió, "pero es una especia de logro conseguir entradas y me invitaron a ir. Probablemente me pase la mayor parte del juego leyendo revistas con Daphne."

Estaba nerviosa por como actuarían los Malfoy alrededor de sus padres; ¿siquiera saben cómo funcionar en el mundo muggle? ¿Se aparecerán en el jardín delantero o intentaran por la red Floo?

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Se detuvieron frente a la casa exactamente a las cinco en un coche que hizo que su padre dejara escapar un silbido. "No me dijiste que estas personas eran tan ricas," murmuró mientras Lucius y Draco se dirigieron hacia ellos, Narcissa algo atrás pues había estado batallando con un tacón que había quedado atrapado en una grieta en el pavimento. Incluso estaban bien vestidos dentro de los límites de la vestimenta muggle normal. Un tanto ostentoso, quizá, para los suburbios pero nadie se quejó de que los padres de los amigos de sus hijos se vestían muy bien. No había túnicas. Ni varitas a la vista. Ninguno de los delicados drapeados victorianos que fascinaban a las brujas.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione nunca había visto a Narcissa vestida con nada extraño. Tal vez, pensó, era algo relacionado con la clase pues algunos de los padres que había visto recoger a sus hijos desde el tren sin duda llevaban ropas que podrían describirse educadamente como "interesantes".

"Es tan agradable finalmente conocerlos," dijo la señora Granger. "Hermione me ha hablado mucho acerca de Draco y fue muy gentil de su parte invitarla a su casa a pasar el verano pasado. Ojalá hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos antes, pero nuestra práctica nos mantiene realmente ocupados y ella siempre ha sido una chica muy independiente. "

Lucius Malfoy le tendió la mano y el señor Granger la estrechó. "Igualmente," dijo. "Estaba realmente contento de que Draco tuviese una amiga que tiene especial habilidad para mantenerlo fuera de problemas." El señor Granger hizo un gesto hacia la casa y Lucius cruzó el umbral, seguido por Draco y Narcissa. "Ya sabe como son los muchachos a esa edad."

"Se como era a esa edad," dijo el Sr. Granger riendo. "Estaba tan agradecido al saber que tuvimos una hija. ¿Podemos ofrecerles algo de tomar?"

"Gracias," dijo Narcissa, sentándose con la señora Granger. Draco y Hermione estaban de pie, intentando controlar el impulso de mover sus pies.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, vayan fuera," dijo la señora Granger. "Me hacen sentir ansiosa."

"Draco, ¿por qué no ayudas a Hermione con sus cosas," Lucius sugirió. "Hay espacio en el maletero."

Mientras los dos adolescentes con gratitud huían de la sala, Narcissa rió. "Estábamos planeando llevarlos a cenar e incomodarlos un poco en un ambiente formal antes de dejarlos en la Copa Mundial mañana. Theo y Daphne - los otros dos chicos en su año que nos acompañaran- nos verán con los padres de Daphne en el restaurante. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? "

"Gracias, pero no," dijo la señora Granger con educado, aunque insincero, pesar. Ella nunca había conseguido sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda con el mundo mágico al que su hija se estaba uniendo. "Eres una mujer valiente para tener cuatro adolescentes en tu casa por dos semanas."

El "cómo piensas vigilarlos" colgando, sin preguntar, en el aire.

Narcissa controló el impulso de tensarse, recordándose que esta pobre mujer muggle no tenía ni idea de lo ofensiva que resultaba la mera sugerencia de que no podía confiar en que Draco se comportarse con las chicas que eran sus iguales sociales. Lo único que dijo fue: "Lo sé. Y tengo el sueño ligero por lo que dudo que tenga un momento de descanso durante todo el tiempo, pero le preguntamos a Draco si le gustaría traer algunos amigos al juego y, bueno, él y Theo han sido inseparables desde que eran niños y ambas chicas han estado en nuestra casa tantas veces que sentimos que pertenecen allí. La energía de los jóvenes es encantadora, ¿no te parece? Toda esa inocencia y la forma encantadoramente ingenua que tienen de pensar que pueden salirse con la suya, cuando obviamente, sabemos cada movimiento que hacen "

Sintiéndose segura, la señora Granger se limitó a decir, "Bueno, déjame saber si te cansas de ella y la traeremos de vuelta a casa."

"Nunca nos cansaremos de su Hermione," dijo Lucius. "Nos gustaría secuestrarla e instalarla en una de las habitaciones de invitados permanentemente si fuese posible."

La señora Granger rió. Narcissa Malfoy sonrió a su marido.

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Tus padres tienen un auto?" Hermione preguntó mientras empujaban su baúl en el maletero.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Mi padre dice que es tonto no ser capaz de mezclarse con la mayoría de los habitantes de Gran Bretaña, incluso si son sólo muggles." Él le sonrió. "No pensaste que éramos como los estúpidos Weasley, ¿verdad? ¿Coleccionando basura muggle sin tener ni idea de cómo funciona?"

"¿Los Weasley hacen qué?" le preguntó, y agregó "No creo que vayas a mezclarte con este coche basada en la reacción de mi padre."

Draco rió y se recostó contra el lado del vehículo, removiendo el cabello de sus ojos. Hermione trató de controlar la forma en la que su respiración se acelero ante él. 'Es sólo Draco, "se dijo. 'Lo conoces desde hace años y sólo quiere que sean amigos. Él tiene a Pansy para derretirse sobre él. "

Aunque, por supuesto, no era a Pansy a quien habían invitado a ir a la Copa Mundial con él. No era a Pansy a quien sus padres invitaban regularmente a visitarlo.

Se preguntó si también le había dado a Pansy una pulsera.

"Arthur Weasley," dijo, "tiene una extraña obsesión con la tecnología muggle pero lo tiene todo mal. Es patético."

"¿Qué esperabas?" dijo ella, rodando los ojos. "Sería demasiado lógico, un trabajo en realidad, preguntar a alguien que realmente sabe lo que hacen las cosas. Es mucho más inteligente apretar botones hasta que explote o algo así."

Draco rió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sí. Bueno, nadie dijo nunca que los Weasley eran inteligente o trabajadores."

"Sí."

Se quedaron de pie, removiéndose y empujando su cabello de sus ojos hasta que Narcissa y Lucius salieron por la puerta y condijeron a los incómodos adolescentes al asiento trasero del coche.

. . . . . . . . .

"Obviamente vamos a tener que utilizar un traslador," Narcissa dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco. "Ustedes, niños, son demasiado jóvenes para aparecerse." Terrible manera para viajar, pero no se puede evitar. Programar la llegada de multitudes para la Copa Mundial para evitar ser detectados por muggles ha sido un problema logístico ."

"Las personas con los asientos baratos tuvieron que llegar hace dos semanas," dijo Draco a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. "No es un problema que padezcamos."

"No," Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo. "Y tu padre organizó un traslador privado por lo que no necesitaremos ir alrededor de los campos para encontrar uno de los públicos. Sin embargo, vamos a llegar antes de lo que me hubiese gustado."

Hermione se colgó su bolso en el hombro y Daphne enlazó su brazo con Theo mientras esperaban con los Malfoy a que se activara el traslador. Cuando la miserable cosa se activó y sintió como si la arrastraran hacia delante, con los pies sobre la cabeza como si estuviera cayendo en el vacío, se encontró en perfecto acuerdo con Narcissa Malfoy; se trataba de una forma terrible de viajar.

La parte en la que caes de la nada en un campo abierto no era mucho mejor.

Lucius dio un pequeño objeto a Narcissa y Hermione le escucho murmurar: "Sólo en caso de que tengas que llevarte a los niños de aquí. No se supone que suceda hasta después del partido, pero ya sabes cuan ansiosas algunas personas pueden ser y con Riddle no del todo bien... "

"Entendido," dijo ella, con la mano acariciando su mejilla en un raro ejemplo de intimidad pública.

"¿Debería mostrarles nuestra tienda?" Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia los niños y Hermione comenzó a seguirlo hacia un campamento lleno de gente. "Draco, ofrécele a la chica tu brazo," Lucius instruyó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Levanto su brazo y dijo, "¿Hermione?" ella lo tomó y se dejó llevar, bajando la cara para dejar que su cabello ocultara la forma en que, podía sentir, se ruborizaba.

"Envié a alguien del trabajo con anterioridad para armar la carpa," Lucius Malfoy estaba diciendo," y debería estar ... sí, aquí está."

Se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una tienda de campaña muggle poco atractiva y, agachándose ligeramente, empujó la abertura de la tienda a un lado y la mantuvo abierta para su esposa. Narcissa le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para entrar. Draco dirigió a Hermione después y ella se enderezó una vez que estuvo dentro y miró a su alrededor con asombro.

Estaba en una encantadora casa de fin de semana. Una cocina brillante y soleada estaba a su derecha con una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para verlos a los seis. A la izquierda había una cómoda sala de estar, con un juego de ajedrez y una pequeña estantería llena de libros de bolsillo desgastados. Una fila de puertas en la parte posterior de la sala que sólo podía suponer eran dormitorios.

"No deberíamos necesitar pasar la noche aquí," dijo Narcissa, siguiendo su mirada, "aunque con el Quidditch, por supuesto, uno nunca sabe por lo que insistí en que instalaran esta tienda en lugar de la más pequeña."

"Gracias de nuevo, por invitarme", dijo Hermione. "Realmente fue muy amable de su parte."

"Tonterías," dijo Narcissa, sonriendo a la chica. "Sabes que pensamos en ti como si fueses de la familia."

"¿Debemos ir a buscar nuestros asientos?" preguntó Draco, acercándose a la puerta, ansioso por escapar de sus padres. "¿Puedo mostrarle los sitios de interés?"

Lucius dio a su hijo una mirada de reproche y el muchacho se encogió un poco bajo el escrutinio. "El juego no se inicia hasta dentro de cierto tiempo, Draco, así que puedes dar un paseo con tus amigos. Vuelvan de la cena, si son tan amable, y nos dirigiremos al palco principal después de que hayamos comido. " Se volvió hacia Narcissa y luego, casi como una idea tardía, entregó a Draco una pesada bolsa de monedas. "En caso de que necesiten comprar un bocadillo o un recuerdo o algo. Cuida a tus invitados, hijo."

Y, con eso, Draco, Hermione, Theo y Dafne huyeron de los adultos entre las estridentes multitudes de la zona de acampar. Se detuvieron por primera vez en un carro donde un hombre les vendió tazas de chocolate caliente y bollos azucarados; Draco hizo una demostración al pagar por todos ellos, Theo suspiró y empujó su propio dinero de vuelta en un bolsillo.

Pasearon, bebiendo su chocolate, a través de personas que ondeaban banderas, de una acalorada discusión acerca de un cambio en una regla no tan claro que podría, o no, otorgarle una ventaja a Irlanda. En algún momento, llegaron a una parte de campistas búlgaros, de lo cuales la mayoría parecía estar mostrando fotos de un adolescente con el ceño fruncido que se lanzaba para atrapar una snitch dorada, una y otra y otra vez.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hermione y Theo gimió.

"Realmente no te gusta el Quidditch, ¿verdad?" preguntó y ella rodó los ojos.

"Es Viktor Krum," le informó Draco. "Probablemente es el mejor jugador de Quidditch en el mundo."

"¿Supongo que él juega en Bulgaria?" preguntó, y Daphne se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír.

"Sí, Hermione," dijo ella. "Él juega para Bulgaria. Es su buscador."

"Oh, es como tú, Draco," dijo ella, sonriendo al muchacho, quien le sonrió y se pavoneó un poco ante su comparación.

"Bueno," dijo Theo arrastrando las palabras, "juegan en la misma posición, pero creo que Viktor Krum podría ser un tanto mejor que Draco."

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar los carteles. "Se ve de mal humor."

"Se ve atractivo," Daphne corrigió, y ante la mirada de Theo dijo, "¿Qué? Así es."

Pasaron varias horas dando vueltas antes de regresar a la tienda. Narcissa Malfoy estaba descansando en uno de los mullidos sillones leyendo una revista de moda mágica. "He dispuesto una variedad de bocadillos y sándwiches," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa. "Sírvanse. Sólo asegúrese de comer algo saludable, no sólo dulces."

"¿Dónde está padre?" preguntó Draco mientras él y Theo llenaban platos con bocadillos, patatas fritas y galletas.

"Tiene reunión con algunos socios," dijo Narcissa. "Estará a tiempo para llevarnos al palco, no se preocupen." Ella sostuvo la revista hacia Hermione. "Creo que este vestido se vería precioso en ti, querida."

Hermione miró el sencillo vestido azul y sonrió por un momento, imaginándose toda arreglada para un gran baile como la modelo quien dio una vuelta y saludó desde la imagen. "Es hermoso," estuvo de acuerdo, "pero no creo tener ninguna ocasión de verdad para utilizar un vestido formal."

Narcissa se limitó a sonreír. "Bueno, si se ven en la necesidad de utilizar uno este año, estaría encantada de llevarlas de compras."

"Eso es realmente amable," dijo Daphne y Narcissa simplemente le sonrió.

"No hay nada amable, niña, estoy siendo completamente egoísta, amo a Draco tiernamente, y a ti también, Theodore, pero no es tan divertido vestir ni ir de compras para los niños que para las niñas y ahora que están creciendo simplemente van a tener que disfrutar como pretendo que ambas son las dos hijas que nunca tuve ."

Cuando Lucius se les unió, todos hicieron su camino por las desagradablemente desvencijadas escaleras hacia el palco principal. Hermione suspiró al ver a Harry Potter y la multitud de Weasley ya sentados allí. Draco ya estaba listo y burlón mientras Narcissa parecía vagamente ofendida, como si alguien hubiese dejado algo podrido y esperase que lo ignorara. Lucius Malfoy miró a Arthur Weasley con evidente disgusto.

"¿Qué has tenido que vender para poder pagar estas entradas?" le preguntó con una ceja levantada. "Sin duda, ¿tu casa no vale tanto?" Cuando vio a Ludo Bagman, situándose detrás del clan Weasley, resopló.

Hermione escondió su sonrisa mientras Ron Weasley miró de ella a Draco a Daphne y de vuelta. Harry Potter se encogió en su asiento, al parecer, deseaba estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí.

"¿Sin duda, todos ellos no son tus hijos?" preguntó el patriarca Weasley. "Has estado adoptando, Lucius?"

"De ningún modo." Pasó la mirada por la ropa en mal estado de los Weasley con evidente desdén. "El padre de Theodore Nott y yo hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y consideramos a su hijo como un miembro de la familia. Y las chicas son siempre un encanto para tener cerca."

"Sí, sabemos todo acerca de tu amistad con Nott," dijo Weasley bruscamente. "Amigos políticos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Lucius sonrió. "Ciertamente no sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Tal vez te gustaría aclararlo?"

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Lucius ayudase con gravedad a su esposa en un asiento y, con una mirada hacia los dos muchachos, los instó a hacer lo mismo con sus citas.

"Hubo un tiempo," dijo Lucius, finalmente, su voz baja y tranquila "cuando era incentivado el debate público acerca de los problemas que enfrenta el mundo mágico. Ahora mi cuñada se sienta en Azkaban bajo cargos falsos y tu te sientas aquí, en un palco que no puedes permitirte, debido a favores políticos que has hecho y escándalos que has ayudado a suavizar mientras que no se permite a los hombres de buena voluntad reunirse libremente. Cuando se excluye gente fuera del proceso político, Arthur, no te sorprendas si encuentran otras formas de lograr sus objetivos ."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" el hombre exigió.

Lucius arqueó las cejas en una expresión arrogante que le recordó a Hermione de Draco en su momento más condescendiente. "Estoy haciendo una observación sobre la historia y la opresión, Arthur. Intenta seguirlo." Luego se sentó junto a Narcissa y, dando la espalda al aún furioso Weasley, le preguntó si le gustaría que le buscase un programa o, tal vez, algunas nueces tostadas.

Viendo la Copa Mundial de Quidditch confirmó para Hermione que encontraba el Quidditch aburrido sin importar el nivel de juego. Se dio cuenta de que los jugadores eran excelentes pero simplemente no le importaba. "¿No te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó Draco, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído.

Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente me gusta más verte jugar, " dijo y él sonrió ante eso, una expresión de felicidad que le daba ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo como lo había hecho cuando eran más jóvenes.

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se volvió para fingir que veía el partido. Draco la miró por un momento más antes de que se volviese también y se inclinó hacia delante, siguiendo una intrincada jugada con gran concentración.

Irlanda ganó. Hermione pretendió que le interesaba.

Cuando regresaron a la tienda de los Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada y entonces ella dijo: "Bueno niños, al menos yo, preferiría dormir en mi propia cama. Vengan afuera conmigo y volvamos en traslador a la mansión ."

"¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos durante las celebraciones posteriores al partido?" Draco exigió y Lucius se volvió hacia él.

"¿Estás discutiendo con tu madre?"

"No, señor", murmuró.

"Bien. Porque por un momento pensé que podrías estar quejándote de llevar a las damas a casa. Las celebraciones post-juegos pueden ser un poco rudas y no son lugar para niños o para tu madre."

Theo se volvió hacia Lucius Malfoy con una mirada seria en su joven rostro. "¿Esta diciendo…?" preguntó, su voz se apagaba.

"La rueda del destino siempre está girando," dijo Lucius Malfoy. "Los que una vez estuvieron en la parte superior puede encontrarse en la parte inferior."

"Bien," Theo dijo ferozmente. "Bien."

"Guarda es opinión para ti mismo por un tiempo más," Lucius Malfoy recomendó," y lleva a las chicas a casa."

"Lo haré, señor," dijo Theo y, con un rápido vistazo a Draco, le ofreció su brazo a Daphne y la condujo fuera de la tienda.

Draco siguió con Hermione, pero antes de que estuviese fuera oyó Narcissa decir "Mantente seguro, amor."

Luego todos se encontraron de vuelta e la mansión, después de tomar el traslador, mientras Narcissa ordenaba y chocolate y todos estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea en una de las salas de estar.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Hermione preguntó a Draco en voz baja.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte," dijo, mirando el fuego.

. . . . . . . . .

Hermione miró a Draco cuando bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Deslizó El Profeta sobre la mesa con una foto de la Marca Tenebrosa colgando en el cielo sobre el lugar de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. "¿Tienes algo que decirme?" preguntó con voz muy tranquila.

"Estuve aquí toda la noche," dijo, con la voz hosca. "Como padre cuidadosamente señaló, no era un lugar para los niños."

"Si fueses mayor, ¿hubieras estado allí?"

Se sirvió un poco de jugo y se sentó en una silla, encorvado mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Te importaría?"

"No quiero que te lastimes," dijo ella, su voz cada vez más fuerte. "Las personas que hacen... protestas... se lastiman."

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí," murmuró. "Soy demasiado joven para hacer algo peligroso."

"¿Y cuando dejarás de ser 'demasiado joven'?" exigió.

"No sé, Hermione. Cuando cumpla dieciséis o diecisiete años, supongo. No importa." Golpeó con su vaso de jugo y se levantó. "Merlín, Pansy tiene razón. Crees que eres mi guardián. Bueno, no lo eres." Él salió de la habitación y ella levantó de nuevo el periódico y leyó un poco más sobre la forma en que la marca de Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro que supuestamente Harry Potter había vencido, había aparecido encima de la zona de acampar y pensó en Lucius y Draco y Theo y cómo Daphne había dicho una vez que sus padres habían decidido que el hijo de un Mortífago era una opción aceptable para su hija.

Se preguntó a quien se le había ocurrido el nombre 'mortífago'. Ciertamente no había sido alguien interesado en la protesta pacífica y el diálogo.

"Ah bueno, ahí estás," Narcissa entró en la habitación y quitó el periódico de sus manos. "No hay necesidad de leer esta basura. Estaba revisando la lista de materiales de Hogwarts para este año y parece ser que requieres una túnica de gala. Parece que necesitarás un vestido bonito después de todo." sonrió a Hermione. "¿Qué dices a un pequeño viaje de compras, sólo chicas, hoy?"

"Suena muy bien," dijo Hermione. "¿Cree que podríamos tratar de encontrar un vestido que combine con una pulsera que tengo? Si tenemos la oportunidad de arreglarnos en la escuela este año creo que me gustaría usarla."

Narcissa Malfoy, que había pasado a su hosco hijo adolescente en el camino, sólo dijo "Por supuesto que podemos."

. . . . . . . . . .

Los Malfoy llevaron a los cuatro a la estación de tren. "Diviértanse," dijo Narcissa. "Puede que tengamos que cancelar nuestra cena anual de Navidad, tengo la sensación de que puede que deseen quedarse en la escuela durante todas las vacaciones este año."

"Intenten no meterse en problemas," dijo Lucius, su voz sonaba más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. "Los veremos en el ... bueno, nos estaremos viendo."

A medida que avanzaban en el tren, en busca de un compartimiento vacío, pasaron algunos de sus compañeros de clase menos favoritos que estaban juntos hablando con entusiasmo de la Copa Mundial.

"Estábamos en el palco principal," Ron Weasley estaba diciendo con orgullo. "Podías ver todo."

"Por única vez en tu vida," dijo Hermione, apoyada contra la puerta y mirando al chico con desdén. Draco y Daphne de pie detrás de ella; Theo había rodado sus ojos y se había ido a buscar un lugar para sentarse.

"Como si pudieses haber conseguido ese palco sin los Malfoy," dijo Weasley con una sonrisa burlona. "Nadie quiere un Slytherin nacido de muggles como tú alrededor, eres lo peor de los dos mundos tus padres ni siquiera hubiesen sabido comprar las entradas."

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Draco, apuntando a una manga de terciopelo marrón que colgaba de un baúl que no estaba bien cerrado. Mohoso encaje se unía al extremo del terciopelo gastado y Draco lanzó lo que parecía ser una mirada de verdadera lástima a Ginny Weasley. "¿Ese es el mejor vestido que pudiste encontrar, incluso siendo de segunda mano?"

Hermione tomó la manga, tiró y levantó la túnica para que todo el mundo lo viese. "Err... Draco," dijo ella. "Esto no es un vestido. Creo que debe ser de Ronald."

Daphne estaba riendo tan fuerte que comenzó a jadear. "Creo que podría haber estado de moda en, qué, 1760?"

"Vintage," dijo Hermione con fingida aprobación. "Muy atrevido de tu parte, Weasley. No cualquiera puede llevar algo así y verse bien."

"La cosa con lo vintage," dijo Daphne, con los ojos llorosos, "es que nunca se puede conseguir eliminar el aroma de guardado."

Weasley tiró las ropas de nuevo fuera de las manos de Hermione y murmuró "Coman mierda, ustedes…"

Se encontró presionado contra los asientos de su compartimento, la mano de Draco en su garganta. "Ten mucho cuidado, Weasley."

"Vamos Draco," dijo Hermione, tirando del muchacho. "No vale la pena." Con una mirada de desprecio al muchacho que se encontraba extendido por el compartimiento, Draco se volteó para irse. Daphne miró las túnicas de terciopelo, ahora tendidas en el suelo, y se rió mientras seguía a la pareja.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione vitoreó cuando cada uno de los chicos nuevos de primeros años fue sorteado en Slytherin. Los malditos gemelos Weasley silbaron al primer niño que se unió a ellos y ella se inclinó por la mesa hacia él y le dijo: "También me abuchearon, los canallas. No les hagas caso."

Él levanto su pulgar aunque tembloroso.

Pansy estaba susurrando sobre Draco y, si bien lanzó una mirada un tanto culpable en su dirección, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él no hizo ningún esfuerzo real para desalentar las atenciones de la niña. Blaise estaba charlando chica de tercer años que no conocía mientras Greg y Vincent estaban cabizbajos susurrando algo.

"Hermione," Greg la miró, "ustedes fueron al Mundial, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí," dijo ella, con tono de pregunta.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" preguntó ella.

"Se puso un tanto difícil al final," dijo un tanto oblicuamente y ella lo miró fijamente mientras añadía: "La gente podría no... no todos saben que eres... ya sabes ... de los nuestros."

"No," dijo ella. "No sé. Estaba allí con la familia de Draco."

Él asintió con la cabeza y parecía estar tratando de encontrar una manera de decir algo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al discurso de este año.

No Quidditch. Hermione no podía estar lo bastante segura de que había escuchado bien. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No sentarse fuera en la lluvia fría mientras Potter atrapaba la snitch de nuevo. No ser arrastrada lejos de los libros y las chimeneas y su gato para ir a sentarse en las gradas y preocuparse por si Draco saldría herido por una de esas horribles bludgers.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de continuar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre muy peculiar entró. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices y la mitad de su nariz había desaparecido. Caminó con paso fuerte hacia la mesa principal con una cojera notable y, lo más extraño de todo, tenía un ojo falso que giró y miró alrededor de la habitación, incluso mientras el hombre se inclinaba hacia Dumbledore y le decía algo que no escuchó. Dumbledore hizo un gesto a un asiento vacío y el hombre lo tomó, echando hacia atrás su capa para revelar una pierna de madera tallada.

En ese momento se le ocurrió a Hermione que el mundo muggle tenía prótesis muy superiores.

Ella sabía que no debía mirar, era muy grosero mirar fijamente, pero no era capaz de hacer que sus ojos se fijaran en otro sitio que no fuese este hombre mientras Dumbledore anunció que estaba feliz de presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Alastor Moody.

"Ojoloco Moody," dijo Vincent en un tono de incredulidad mientras todos los ojos sanos en la habitación continuaron mirando fijamente al ojo loco en cuestión. "Un Auror. Retirado ahora."

"¿Un qué?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Atrapan magos tenebrosos," dijo Vincent, ahora su tono cauteloso. "Trabajaba para el Ministerio. Probablemente la mitad de las celdas en Azkaban están llenas de personas que atrapó."

"Y estoy seguro que todas esas personas tuvieron un juicio adecuado, ¿cierto?" murmuró Hermione, apuñalando su cena con el tenedor, sin dejar de mirar al nuevo profesor.

Vincent resopló.

Theo, con voz baja, dijo "Una vez que te acusan de ser un mago oscuro no hay mucha defensa a la que puedas recurrir. Incluso si hay un juicio…"

"Casi nadie ha sido declarado inocente," dijo Daphne. "No a menos que recurran al Imperius."

Hubo un brusco movimiento y todo los que alcanzaron a escuchar intentaron con esfuerzo no mirar a Draco. Siguiendo la dirección e la que se inclinaron levemente la cabeza Hermione lo miró sólo para verlo con una mano sobre la blusa de Pansy y su boca cerca de su oído.

Miró de nuevo a la mesa principal con gran rapidez.

Todos observaron al nuevo profesor con posturas cautelosas. Su ojo giró y vaciló hasta que Hermione estaba bastante segura de que la estaba mirando. Ella desvió la mirada a su plato y empezó a cortar la carne cuidadosamente.

"Ahora," Dumbledore continuo. "Estoy muy emocionado de anunciar que Hogwarts será la sede de un gran evento deportivo."

Debería haber sabido que habría un pero ante el indulto sobre el Quidditch.

Mientras comía el director hablaba monótonamente sobre la cooperación mágica internacional y los siglos desde el torneo pasado, debido a la cantidad de muertos…

"¿La qué?" dijo Hermione entre dientes. Nadie más parecía especialmente molesto por eso.

Y las otras escuelas europeas que estarían aquí en octubre y habrá un cáliz mágico que elegirá a los competidores de una lista de voluntarios y no podrán poner su nombre en ella para ser voluntarios si son menores de edad.

Draco parecía decepcionado de no ser capaz de lanzarse al peligro. Hermione se sintió aliviada. Porqué alguien querría ponerse en peligro por algo tan estúpido e inútil como un evento deportivo estaba más allá de su comprensión. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiese manera de que hiciera algo más que sentarse en las gradas y pretender que se preocupaba por el resultado.

. . . . . . . . . .

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente la lechuza de Draco llegó, dejar su dotación habitual de pasteles y dulces, así como una copia de El Profeta. Hermione se sirvió un poco de jugo y se acerco el periódico.

"Hay un artículo sobre los Weasley," dijo Draco. "Papá querido fue capturado intentando encubrir la completa locura de Ojoloco Moody."

"¿Nuestro nuevo profesor Moody?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Podría haber más de uno?" le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella leyó el artículo en el desayuno y tuvo que admitir que, incluso teniendo en cuenta el obvio sesgo sensacionalista, sonaba como si Arthur Weasley hubiese tratado de utilizar su influencia para proteger al inquietantemente viejo Auror de la persecución. "Así que..." ella miró a Draco, "¿estamos siendo enseñados por un loco paranoico con lazos fuertes con Gryffindor?"

"Más o menos," dijo y ella se dejó caer en la mesa.

"Genial. Tal vez deberíamos habernos quedado con el hombre lobo."

Después del desayuno, iban caminando hacia el patio cuando Weasley pasó junto a ellos. "Muévanse, Slytherin," murmuró.

Hermione miró la espalda del chico, pero Draco sacó el Profeta fuera de su mochila. "Oh Weasley," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "¿Sabías que tu familia es famosa?"

Draco comenzó a leer el artículo en voz alta mientras se juntaba una multitud. Cuando terminó, lo dobló para mostrar una fotografía. "Y mira, incluyen una imagen de tus padres, felizmente practicando el tráfico de influencias. Aunque creo que voy a tener que pedir disculpas."

"¿De verdad?" Weasley se volvió y miró al chico rubio.

"Sí. Siempre había dado a entender que ustedes eran tan pobres que no podían darse el lujo de comer bien pero mirando a tu madre, bueno, yo diría que no le falta la comida."

"Por lo menos no se ve como si hubiese algo que huele mal todo el tiempo," Harry Potter remató.

"Vete a la mierda," dijo Hermione. "Gilipollas."

"Oh, sí, eres su pequeña mascota, ¿verdad?" Dijo Weasley. "Estuviste con ellos este verano, incluso te sacaron de paseo a la Copa Mundial y todo. Dime, señorita más-santa-que-hija-de-muggles, su mamá siempre tiene ese gesto en su rostro o simplemente cuando esta alrededor de Draco? "

"No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre," dijo Draco entre dientes.

"Entonces mantén tu estúpida boca cerrada," Potter sugirió y comenzó a alejarse.

Hubo una fuerte explosión mientras Draco sacaba su varita y lanzaba una maldición hacia Potter, que fue seguida por otra explosión, aún más fuerte, mientras Draco se transformaba de repente, para horror de Hermione, en un hurón blanco. Cayó de rodillas junto al animal y se disponía a recogerlo en sus brazos cuando oyó una voz rasposa gritar, "Déjelo, señorita." Ella volvió la cabeza para ver al profesor Moody acercándose hacia ellos. "¿Te dio, muchacho?" estaba preguntando a Harry Potter.

"No, falló" dijo Potter en breve.

Moody comenzó a cojear hacia Hermione, donde estaba arrodillada en el suelo de adoquines y se levantó, puso su cuerpo entre el suyo y el hurón, que, aterrorizado, se echó a correr hacia las mazmorras. Moody espetó "¡Oh, no, no lo harás!" y con un movimiento de su varita lanzó al hurón en el aire y lo dejo caer en el suelo de piedra con un golpe sordo. El animal se puso en pie y trató de correr de nuevo mientras Hermione comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y Moody arrojó la pequeña criatura blanca en el aire una y otra vez.

"Nunca ataques a alguien por la espalda," el hombre gruñó. "Es algo innoble y cobarde hacerlo y yo odio a los cobardes."

"¡Profesor Moody!" Minerva McGonagall estaba corriendo hacia ellos. "Detén eso de una vez. ¡¿Es eso un estudiante ?! ¡Oh mi Godric! ¡Nosotros jamás utilizamos la transformación como castigo!"

Hermione había recogido al tembloroso animal en sus brazos y le acariciaba la cabeza murmurándole cosas mientras McGonagall estalló contra Moody. "Nunca... en todos mis años... seguramente Dumbledore..."

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que algunas bofetadas daría algo de sentido al pequeño bastardo."

McGonagall señaló a Hermione con un brusco y furioso gesto, y la chica bajó al hurón al suelo donde rápidamente se transformó de nuevo en un tembloroso y magullado Draco Malfoy. El muchacho murmuró algo sobre 'mi padre' y Moody se burló.

"Tu padre y yo somos amigos de antaño, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría la oportunidad de hablar conmigo nuevamente."

Draco cerró la boca y miró, con rebeldía, al viejo Auror pero Hermione se enderezó y miró al hombre y le dijo, con una voz que, a pesar de ser totalmente uniforme, viajo a lo largo de todo el patio. "No me preocuparía por Lucius Malfoy si fuese usted."

"No lo hago, niñita," dijo el hombre. "Te voy a dar un pequeño consejo, no juntes con esa clase…"

"Me preocuparía ante mi. Porque, algún día, te mataré por esto."

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el patio dejándolo completamente quieto.

"Como si fuese a tener miedo a una pequeña colegiala," dijo el hombre con un bufido mientras Minerva McGonagall vociferó, "No se puede amenazar a un profesor, señorita Granger."

"Entonces quíteme puntos, señora," Hermione dijo muy educadamente, con los ojos fijos en Alastor Moody quien le estaba dando una mirada extrañamente especulativa. "O deme una detención."

"Llévelo a la enfermería," fue todo lo que McGonagall dijo. "Moody, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, por favor."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione sacó una pluma y tomó una hoja de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

 _Estimado señor y señora Malfoy,_

 _Por favor disculpen mi impertinencia al escribirles pero..._

. . . . . . . . . .

Narcissa leyó la carta y luego se la pasó a su marido.

"¿Crouch hizo qué a nuestro hijo?" dijo Lucius con un gruñido bajo después de leer la nota.

"Ella piensa que es Ojoloco Moody, claramente," dijo Narcissa, recostándose en su asiento con un aire engañosamente casual y mirando a su esposo. "No lo menciona pero al parecer le dijo el hombre, Minerva McGonagall presente y un patio lleno de estudiantes, que lo iba a matar algún día en represalia."

Lucius, todavía furioso, pero luchando contra una sonrisa, miró a su esposa. "Deploro tal falta de sutileza."

"Es todavía una niña," dijo Narcissa con un encogimiento de hombros. "Él reportó sus amenazas, por supuesto."

"¿Y?"

"Y aparentemente lo divierte e intriga."

Lucius dobló la carta por la mitad y se la devolvió a Narcissa. "Tu red de inteligencia siempre me ha asustado," dijo con tono cariñoso. "Aún tenemos un acuerdo sobre ella, ¿cierto?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Narcissa. "¿Leal, sedienta de sangre, dedicado a Draco? Espero que cuando finalmente pare de perseguir a esa chica Parkinson le haga trabajar aunque sea un poco."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará," dijo Lucius. "Especialmente si tienes cierta influencia."

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando entraron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Hermione se sentó junto a Draco.

"Yo me siento junto a Draco," dijo Pansy y Hermione, sacaba su libro, pergamino y una pluma de su bolso, ni siquiera levantó la vista.

"No," dijo ella. "No lo haces. No en esta clase."

"Es mi novio," Pansy chasqueó y Hermione, notando el encogimiento de Draco con una sonrisa casi suprimida, se encogió de hombros.

"Es mi amigo y en esta clase se sienta conmigo, ¿entendido?"

"Sólo... te veo después de clase Pans, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Draco.

"Te das cuenta que creo que eres un idiota, ¿cierto?" Hermione dijo y el chico se sonrojó y murmuró algo en voz baja acerca de que las niñas estaban locas.

El profesor Moody entró y se quedó mirando al grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin de cuarto año con apenas disimulado desdén y Hermione lo miró fijamente. Divertido. Había pensado que Remus Lupin estaba en contra de su casa. Él era tímido comparado con este hombre, que arrancó la hoja de asistencia de su escritorio y comenzó la lectura de los nombres con un gruñido, su ojo protésico buscando a cada estudiante mientras su ojo bueno leía el papel que tenía delante. Su mirado persistió en Theo, Greg, Vincent, y Draco mientras leyó su nombre con especial odio en la voz.

"Bueno," dijo al fin, mirándolos a todos. "Lupin me dejó una nota sobre lo que había cubierto. Parecen estar bastante bien respecto a las criaturas." Dijo, la última palabra con un poco de sorna. "Sin embargo, tristemente carecen de experiencia con maldiciones, así que eso es en lo que vamos a enfocarnos este año. Específicamente maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Puede alguien decirme lo que hace que una maldición imperdonable?"

Miró alrededor de la habitación antes de señalar a Millie. "Usted," espetó. "¿qué hace que una maldición imperdonable?"

"Son... ¿imperdonables?" chilló.

"Sí," dijo, dirigiéndose a escribir 'imperdonable' en la pizarra. "El uso de cualquiera de estos tres hechizos les conseguiría un boleto de ida a Azkaban. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes, pequeñas serpientes, decirme una de ellas?" Miró a Draco. "¿Qué tal tú, muchacho?"

"Imperius," dijo Draco, su voz temblando sólo un poco. Hermione, sus ojos miraban a Moody con inquebrantable intensidad, alzó una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Draco.

"Sí. Estoy seguro de que su familia tiene un montón de experiencia con la maldición Imperius, señor Malfoy. Muchos magos afirmaron que sólo trabajaban para ustedes-sabes-quien bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius. El truco, por supuesto, se encuentra en indagar quienes son los mentirosos. "Frunció el ceño a Draco antes de dedicarse a escribir "Imperius 'en la pizarra.

"¿Quién puede nombrar otra?" preguntó. "Usted. Señorita Parkinson."

"Cruciatus," dijo ella, su voz tropezando un poco sobre la palabra.

"Exactamente. La maldición de tortura." Mientras estaba escribiendo esto en la pizarra, preguntó, sin volverse, "¿Y la última?"

"Avada Kedavra", dijo Hermione, su voz fría. "La maldición asesina."

Ojoloco Moody volvió a mirarla. "Es correcto," dijo. "La maldición asesina." Él la miró durante un largo rato, en silencio antes de mirar hacia el resto de la clase. "Ahora, el Ministerio dice que muchos no están dispuestos a ver que es un maleficio tenebroso hasta sexto año pero eso es un montón de patrañas. Necesitan saber a lo que se enfrentan. ¡Vigilancia constante! los magos tenebrosos están en todas partes, ¡donde menos te lo esperas! "

"Vamos a empezar con el Imperius y trabajaremos nuestro camino hacia arriba o abajo, si lo prefieren, a partir de ahí. ¡Ustedes necesitan saber como son esas maldiciones y como defenderse de ellos! ¡Vigilancia!" Él estaba gritando al final de su introducción, se detuvo y jadeó por unos momentos. Hermione tenía el desagradable pensamiento de lo que podía haber hecho con un poco menos de vigilancia y un poco más de actividad antes de que espetara "Bueno, empezaremos tomando notas, gente. No me estoy haciendo más joven y esta información es para su beneficio, no el mío. "

Al final de la clase, ya que recogieron sus cosas y se trasladaron hacia el pasillo, Draco dijo, en voz muy baja: "Gracias."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Como a ti y a Pansy les gusta señalar, creo que soy tu guardián."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Así que, Hermione." Pansy había estado dirigiendo su conversación hacia este punto durante un rato y Hermione alzó la vista de su tarea Runas con una expresión amable en su rostro. "Tú y Draco."

"¿Sí?" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Ustedes dos son sólo amigos o algo más?"

Hermione miró a Pansy, sintiéndose algo incrédula. "Te has pasado la mayor parte de este año hasta ahora con tu lengua hasta su garganta y ahora me preguntas si podríamos ser algo más que amigos?"

"Es sólo que... su amistad es extraña," dijo Pansy.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ante eso. " En caso de que no se te hayas dado cuenta, Draco es extraño."

"Pasas mucho tiempo con su familia," Pansy insistió.

"Lo mismo sucede con Daphne," dijo Hermione.

"Sí, pero ella no puede ir exactamente a casa de Theo pues su madre esta muerta," dijo Pansy.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su tarea, su mente ya estaba concentrada en Runas de nuevo cuando Pansy dijo "Así que usted no tienen un entendimiento o algo?"

"¿Te refieres como a lo que tienen Theo y Daphne?"

"Sí."

Hermione resopló. "Si tuviésemos algún extraño tipo de entendimiento de acuerdo a los sangre pura, podrías haberme engañado."

"De acuerdo," dijo Pansy. "Bien."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione. "¿Acaso ustedes tienen algún entendimiento? ¿Algún presente con pequeñas joyas sobre el que estés siendo discreta?"

Pansy hizo una mueca. "No," admitió. "Tengo la esperanza de que me de algo en Navidad."

"Bueno, buena suerte con eso," dijo Hermione.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora:** Gracias a todo el mundo, por llenarme con su energía y entusiasmo. ¡No puedo decirles adecuadamente lo mucho que lo aprecio! Ustedes son mi sol en un invierno cubierto de nieve.

El cuarto año queda dividido bastante bien en tres partes por lo que hay dos capítulos más después de este de este año. Estoy cerca de las 10K para el quinto año en este punto. Umbridge - yuck.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como se darán cuenta es en el siguiente capítulo en donde ocurre el baile así que espero publicarlo pronto para ver un poco más de la relación entre Draco y Hermione, hasta ahora me parece genial el desarrollo ¿qué piensan ustedes?

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregan la historia a favoritos, la siguen y dejan comentarios, en verdad hacen mi día.

Lindo día :)


	8. Cuarto año: parte II

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 8: Cuarto año, parte II**

El profesor Moody había decidido que cada uno debía experimentar la maldición Imperius para ver si podían resistirla. Greg y Vincent se miraron uno al otro con incomodidad y Pansy se opuso. "¡Es una maldición imperdonable a la que quiere exponernos!"

"Las otras Casas lo han hecho," dijo el hombre, "pero si siente que ninguno de ustedes puede manejar la situación, que no quieren saber lo que se siente hasta que la persona que lo lance sea un mortífago, bueno, eximo sus pequeñas y frágiles mentes de esta lección." Él hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta, desprecio evidente en cada línea de su cuerpo, y Pansy agachó la cabeza y murmuró que no era eso lo que había querido decir.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros hacer cosas ridículas uno a la vez. Theo saltó de arriba y abajo como una rana; Draco avanzaba por la habitación de rodillas; Vincent jugó ¿dónde está el bebe? con Millie.

Cuando fue su turno la embargó un hermoso sentido de relajación que flotó a través de ella y sonrió de manera soñadora. La sensación de total bienestar duró hasta que una voz en su cabeza le dijo que abofeteara a Draco. Incluso comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta que se preguntó por qué querría hacer eso.

Abofetea a Draco, la voz dijo de nuevo.

No lo creo, discutió con ella misma. ¡Qué cosa más tonta! Abofetear a Pansy tal vez, pero ¿por qué iba a querer abofetear a Draco?

Bueno, podría pensar en algunas razones, pero eso no significaba que planeara hacerlo.

Obligó a su cabeza a dar vuelta y mirar al profesor, observándola. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y luego levantó la mano, casi contra su voluntad.

No, definitivamente en contra de su voluntad. Esto era, ahora que lo pensaba, muy parecido a intentar conjurar un Patronus. Casi podía escuchar a Snape diciendo 'Tienes que controlar tu mente, inservible chica', y ella miró su mano, la cual se movía sin ningún control por su parte.

La cerró de golpe sobre la mesa junto a Draco tan fuerte como pudo y luego percibió como la sensación de estar flotando en bienestar la abandonaba.

"Bien hecho," dijo Moody de mala gana. "Se las arregló para resistir la maldición casi por completo."

"Creo que me rompí algo," dijo ella, levantando la mano y haciendo una mueca.

El profesor Moody se encogió de hombros. "Vaya a la enfermería."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Dijo que había escuchado que era un buen hurón," Draco echaba humo. Hermione metió la mano en la caja de golosinas que habían recibido ese día y sacó uno de sus pasteles favoritos.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" preguntó con voz baja en su sala común.

"Hagrid," dijo, su enojo y fabricada indignación cubrían la humillación y el miedo que aún se sentía cada vez que pensaba en el incidente con Moody. Sólo había obtenido unos moretones, Hermione quedó peor pues rompió dos huesos en su mano en la clase de aquel hombre, pero la experiencia lo había dejado abatido.

"¿En clase?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí." Draco la miró con hosco resentimiento empañando sus ojos.

"Ese hijo de puta," dijo y él se sobresaltó ante su vehemencia. Generalmente estaba poco dispuesta a simpatizar con su drama en estos días, la forma en que había descartado su brazo herido el año anterior todavía lo irritaba, era tan evidente que podría decirse que él no esperaba que se preocupara realmente por el comentario de Hagrid, pero la dejó lívida. ¿Cómo se atreve ese tremendo idiota a utilizar la humillación para forzar la obediencia de Draco? Había escuchado las interminables quejas de los Gryffindor de cómo el profesor Snape se burlaba de su desempeño en clase, pero todo estaba bien cuando su pequeño estúpido profesor, un hombre que debería haber sido despedido, se burlaba del terrible trauma sobre la trasformación de Draco. Moody lo había herido y otro profesor ¿pensaba que estaba bien sacarlo a colación?

"Todo el mundo se rió," murmuró Draco y ella alargó una mano hacia él.

"Esos malditos bastardos. Lo siento mucho," dijo ella, la furia coloreaba su tono. "Esos inútiles idiotas tendrán su merecido algún día, Draco. Lo prometo."

Él le dio una débil sonrisa. "Eres la mejor, Hermione."

"Pensé que yo era la mejor," dijo Pansy, posándose en su regazo.

"Diferentes tipos de mejor," dijo con una sonrisa descarada mientras Hermione se excusó y los dejó con sus besos, de mal gusto, en la sala común.

. . . . . . . . . .

Un letrero había sido publicado en el gran comedor informando a los estudiantes que las clases se interrumpirían media hora antes el viernes 30 de octubre, para que todos pudieran congregarse frente al castillo para dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang antes del banquete de bienvenida.

"Una semana," dijo Draco y Daphne se encogió de hombros.

"Somos demasiado jóvenes para participar," dijo, "por lo que sólo son un montón de personas que seguro descubrirán con suficiente rapidez que los Slytherin son para odiar."

"Y un baile," dijo Millie, mirando con nostalgia a Vincent.

"Y un baile," Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, tratando de no reírse de la forma en que Vincent logró no hacer contacto visual con Millie en absoluto.

Hermione ignoró a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons desde el momento en que los vio. Dirigidos por una directora que era claramente parte gigante, ninguno de ellos se había vestido apropiadamente para el otoño en Escocia y se quedaron fuera de sus carros voladores, temblando, mientras Dumbledore y su gigante intercambiaron cortesías. Es difícil tomar en serio a las personas que no pudieron tomarse la molestia de buscar el clima del lugar en que iban a estar durante meses.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang, que llegaron a través de un llamativo barco que surgió del lago, estaban vestidos con mucha más sensatez. Su director, un hombre llamado Karkaroff, saludó a Dumbledore con una sonrisa relajada, pero, en lugar de hacer esperar a sus estudiantes mientras charlaba, sólo dijo "Tenemos que llevar a los muchachos dentro, Dumbledore. Krum tiene un leve resfriado."

El murmullo que creó el nombre en los estudiantes fue impresionante. "Krum," la gente susurraba entre sí. "¿Se refiere a Viktor Krum?"

"Draco," Greg silbó con gran entusiasmo. "¿Es Viktor Krum?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Honestamente, Greg. No es más que un jugador de Quidditch."

"¡Hermione!" Greg sonaba horrorizado ante su arrogante rechazo. "Es el mejor buscador del mundo. Y está aquí."

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, para el evidente disgusto de los molestos estudiantes de Quidditch de otras Casas y Hermione contenía su diversión mientras Greg, Vincent y Draco se inclinaban hacia adelante y comenzaban a charlar con él, su tono de evidente adoración ante su héroe. Hermione miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y sonrió ante las tristes miradas que Potter y Weasley estaban enviando en su dirección. Ella sonrió a uno de los chicos de Durmstrang, no a Krum, porque no había manera de que fuese a unirse a las masas aduladoras del pobre chico, quien se inclinó y le hizo una pregunta sobre el techo mágico y pronto se encontraban en una profunda conversación sobre hechizos ilusorios. Estaba impresionada; Durmstrang claramente no diluía su curriculum con tonterías como estudios muggles o adivinación. Ella mencionó que había estado haciendo poción matalobos con éxito desde tercer año y él sacó una copia de _Moste Potente Potions_ y ella se movió para sentarse junto a él. Para cuando Karkaroff estaba sentado en la mesa principal ambos estaban hablando de las mejores formas de modificar las pociones existentes y si la fase de la luna realmente no tenía ningún efecto sobre la eficacia de la poción o simplemente era un antiguo cuento de brujas.

"Mira," dijo Pansy, alzando la voz. "Nuestra sabelotodo ha encontrado alguien con quien hablar."

Viktor Krum levantó la mirada y sonrió a Hermione y a su compañero de clase. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, le fascinó la forma en que parecía mucho más amigable en persona que cuando tenía el ceño fruncido en los carteles publicitarios.

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes al gran comedor y a Hogwarts e hizo un comentario trivial sobre como estaba seguro de que todos estarían muy cómodos durante su estancia, un comentario que provocó un evidente bufido desdeñoso de una de las niñas de Beauxbaton.

"La próxima vez usa un suéter," murmuró Hermione y tanto su nuevo conocido como Viktor Krum rieron.

Ludo Bagman, a quién Hermione reconoció de la Copa Mundial, se unió a los profesores y directores de las escuelas en la mesa principal junto con un hombre de aspecto rígido, algo corpulento, al que no reconoció. "¿Quién es?" dijo entre dientes a Theo quien levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

"Bartemius Crouch," dijo. "Estuvo a cargo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica durante la guerra. Cambió las reglas para que los Aurores pudiesen utilizar imperdonables sin miedo, animó a la gente a nombrar presuntos culpables. Si un Auror te atacaba, bueno, es probable que lo merecieses, ¿cierto? Las personas que aplican la ley nunca atacan a gente inocente, ¿cierto? Si su lenguaje corporal parecía amenazador era comprensible que los aurores atacarán. Si alguien decía que eras un conspirador probablemente lo eras." Theo se encogió de hombros con amargura, sus ojos nunca dejaron al hombre en la mesa principal. "Él puso un montón de gente en Azkaban."

"Incluyendo a Sirius Black," murmuró Draco.

"Juicios opcionales, ¿supongo?" Hermione dijo, mirando al hombre mientras los alumnos de Durmstrang miraban a sus compañeros de mesa.

"Bueno," dijo Theo en voz baja, "le dio un juicio a su propio hijo. Culpable, por supuesto, pero hubo un juicio de espectáculo."

"Encantador," murmuró Hermione.

"No le funcionó," dijo Theo. "Fue degradado al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional." Miró a Hermione. "¿Has leído alguna historia de la última guerra?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Una par, pero..."

"Parcial, apuesto" dijo con un bufido. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrar una para ti en casa. Sólo... no dejes que nadie te vea leerla."

Dumbledore estaba explicando las reglas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y las formas en que un campeón de cada escuela se seleccionaba, pero Hermione había, como siempre, dejado de prestar atención a su discurso. Ella no entraría, había una línea de edad que evitaría que Draco hiciera algo estúpido como entrar, y más allá de eso no le interesaba. Asumió que todos los alumnos de Durmstrang entrarían; ¿por qué si no iban a estar aquí?

Después de la cena, Karkaroff se acercó y recogió sus cargos quienes, al parecer, dormirían en el barco. Pasaron a Potter mientras salían y Karkaroff se detuvo para mirar la frente del niño en evidente estado de shock.

"Sí," dijo el profesor Moody arrastrando las palabras, "es Harry Potter."

"Tu," dijo Karkaroff, mirando a Moody con lo que parecía ser, según Hermione, miedo.

"Sí," dijo Moody, "soy yo. Ahora vete." Mientras Karkaroff llevó a los estudiantes de Durmstrang fuera de la sala, Krum miró a Potter con una curiosa expresión en su rostro y Moody siguió al grupo con disgusto evidente.

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Dónde está Vincent?" Millie preguntó, mirando alrededor de la sala común.

"En otra detención," dijo Greg. Ante el cuestionamiento en la mirada de la niña agregó: "Fue el responsable de las bombas apestosas en herbología."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Daphne, tengo una pregunta." Hermione había estado buscando en los libros que Narcissa le había dado hace años acerca de los modales aristocráticos de magos y sus costumbres.

"¿Mmm?" Daphne no levantó la vista del ensayo que estaba escribiendo para Adivinación. "Ojalá no hubiera tomado esta estúpida clase. ¿Debo predecir que sufriré debilitantes dolores de cabeza o que una tragedia le ocurrirá a un ser querido?"

"Tragedia," Hermione sugirió. "Es demasiado fácil checar si tienes dolores de cabeza o no, pero seguramente a alguien que conoces en algún lugar le sucederá algo malo, lo que demostrará que tu predicción es correcta."

"Bien dicho." Daphne volvió a escribir un poco más antes de decir "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

"Ya sabes, ¿tu y Theo?"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?"

"¿Qué significaría si llevará a otra chica a, digamos, Hogsmeade?"

Daphne lanzó una mirada confusa a su amiga y compañera de habitación. "Puedes ir a Hogsmeade con Theo, Hermione. No me preocupa que vaya a..."

"No, no me refiero a una amiga. Quiero decir... y si él llevará a otra chica a Hogsmeade O algo así." La voz de Hermione era demasiado casual y Daphne dejó la pluma y la miró.

"Oh," dijo ella, para luego repetir, "oh." Hizo una pausa. "¿Te refieres a algo además de ser un completo idiota?"

Hermione esperó sin decir nada y, finalmente, Daphne dijo: "Sería como una gran bofetada en la cara. Lo que quiero decir es que, he conocido a su padre; él ha conocido a mis padres. Si fuese a decidir que esto del cortejo no esta funcionando debería tener las agallas suficientes para decírmelo, ¿sabes? Jugar al hockey de amígdalas con otra chica sin decirme que se acabo lo que sea que tengamos, bueno." Se mordió el labio. "Estaría muy, pero muy fuera de lugar. Nadie me culparía por decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Y probablemente tendría dificultades para encontrar a cualquier chica que quisiese tener algo que ver con él después de eso."

"¿Qué pasa si no quieres mandarlo a la mierda? ¿Si no quieres que termine? ¿Qué pasa si sólo quieres hacer que se retuerza? ¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera estas segura de que tenían una especie de entendimiento?"

Daphne sonrió levemente, una sonrisa malvada. "Oh," dijo, "yo me aseguraría de que me viese en público con alguien que le hiciese muy infeliz, no sólo un amigo en común a quien se niega a ver como un rival. Él no podría decir nada gracias a su propia mierda. Y luego lo haría ganarse su camino de regreso hacia mi buena voluntad, me aseguraría de que no quedase ninguna duda de que tenemos un acuerdo la segunda vez ."

"Gracias," dijo Hermione, sacando su tarea.

"Hazlo sufrir," dijo Daphne. "Bastante. El hijo de puta se lo merece."

"Oh, planeo hacerlo."

. . . . . . . . . . .

El banquete de Halloween se prolongó y Hermione miró con indiferencia su comida. Todo el comedor crepitaba con anticipación a la espera de que el dramático cáliz de fuego arrojara quienes serían los campeones. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían metido sus nombres en las últimas veinticuatro horas, uno a la vez, y estudiantes menores de edad de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw habían sido atrapados intentando hacer trampa para poner sus nombres en el cáliz.

"¿Algún posible tramposo de nuestra casa?" Hermione preguntó a Greg quien negó con la cabeza.

"Cassius Warrington puso su nombre, pero no creo que nadie más lo haya hecho," dijo el chico.

Los estudiantes visitantes habían sido alineados por sus respectivos directores y habían dejado caer sus nombres uno a la vez con muy poco drama. Todos estaban sentados, tratando de fingir que no les preocupaba el momento en el que el cáliz elegiría los nombres, la mayoría estaba fallando.

"¿Quieres que te elijan?" Hermione le preguntó a uno de los alumnos de Durmstrang quien sólo se rió.

"Será Viktor," dijo.

Estaba en lo correcto. Una de las temblorosas bellezas de Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour, fue seleccionada, luego Viktor Krum, ambos ante una multitud de aplausos y gritos. Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff, fue declarado el Campeón de Hogwarts frente a las aclamaciones de todas las mesas menos Gryffindor donde Ron Weasley gritó, "¡No!" y arrojó su servilleta en obvia y grosera decepción.

Dumbledore esperó a que los aplausos terminasen antes de comenzar uno de sus discursos, alentando a todos apoyar a sus respectivos campeones, cuando el cáliz emitió una llama roja y escupió un cuarto trozo de papel.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros mientras Dumbledore cogió el papel y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

"Harry Potter."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"¡Detente!" Hermione casi gritó. Draco había estado hablando y hablando sin cesar sobre lo injusto que era, como Potter rompió todas las reglas y como lo premiaban, siempre se trataba de Potter. "Cállate Estoy tan cansada de escucharte hablar de ese estúpido, estúpido chico ¿y qué si alguien puso su nombre en el cáliz? ¿¡Todos sabemos que es un tramposo sin importancia!? Todos son tramposos sin importancia ¿Crees que va a ganar realmente?"

Draco cerró la boca, pero la miró tercamente. "No es justo," murmuró de nuevo.

"¿Y? Déjalo jugar en este estúpido juego con su estúpido cáliz de fuego y su estúpido contrato mágico vinculante. Él acaba de verse como un idiota." azotó el pie. "Y probablemente morirá. Y puedes decírselo si quieres. Más de la mitad de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos han muerto y ese estúpido chico siempre esta metido en extraños accidentes, incluso sin competir en una estúpida cosa ridículamente insegura."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Se encontró con Harry Potter, se veía triste, en la biblioteca. "¿Qué pasa con nuestro pequeño campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La miró antes de murmurar "Nadie cree que no puse mi nombre en ese estúpido cáliz."

Le dio la mirada de 'eres un idiota' con la que Draco estaba más que familiarizado. "Por supuesto que no lo has hecho. No eres lo suficiente bueno con tu magia para haberlo hecho."

Pareció un tanto ofendido antes de decir, con incredulidad en su voz, "¿Me crees?" Ella le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y él murmuró "Ahora resulta que la única persona que me cree eres tu."

Ella se encogió de hombros y él le preguntó: "¿Quién crees que lo haya hecho?"

"¿Alguien que te quiere ver muerto?" Él la miró con odio y ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Bueno, el torneo tiene una alta cifra de muertos y no es como si pudieses enfrentarte a los otros campeones hechizo a hechizo."

"Granger," murmuró, luego suspiró y dijo con apuro, "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por lo del año pasado con Sirius. Es... es... tener a alguien a quien le importes es nuevo y.… es agradable y.… joder, estoy en deuda contigo. "

Ella lo miró, primero con perplejidad y luego con lástima. Había toda una historia en esa escueta frase y no una buena. No me extraña que aguantase las rabietas de Weasley.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada Pansy pasó y dijo, con gran alegría, "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras una de las fanáticas de Potter!"

"Sí, tienes razón Pansy," dijo Hermione, alejando de su mente el nuevo fragmento que conoció acerca de Potter. "Soy su fan número uno. Lo dibujo en mis cuadernos y en este momento le estoy pidiendo que autografié mi copia de _Magos con más Probabilidades de Morir antes de Terminar la Escuela_." Mientras hablaba, sacó una copia en francés de Elle de su bolso y se lo pasó. "Para ti, en el noble espíritu de la cooperación internacional."

Pansy lo tomó con una sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias," antes de alejarse.

"No hay problema," dijo Hermione, esperando hasta que la niña estuviese fuera del alcance de su conversación antes de murmurar algo grosero en voz baja.

"Así que... ella es desagradable contigo y tu eres desagradable con ella y ¿aun así le obsequias cosas?" Harry Potter preguntó con confusión y desprecio autosuficiente mezclado en su voz.

"Ni siquiera intentes entender la política de Slytherin," Hermione aconsejó mientras se colgó su bolso por encima del hombro. "Y, Potter, ¿una sugerencia?"

"¿Sí?" dijo él.

"No trates de ganar, sólo trata de salir con vida. Eso será suficientemente difícil." hizo una pausa antes de añadir: "Alguien hizo trampa para que entrarás en este estúpido torneo. No seas demasiado noble al hacer trampa para sobrevivir."

"No sabía que te importaba," dijo.

"No me importa" dijo con un bufido. "Pero, como Theo suele señalar regularmente, me embarga un extraño sentido de justicia."

. . . . . . . . . .

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Hermione preguntó

Draco parecía incómodamente culpable cuando levantó la vista de la mesa de la sala común en que se había reunido con Daphne, Theo, Greg y Blaise.

"Nada," dijo.

Ella resopló.

"Vas a enojarte," dijo Theo. "Estabas enojada por lo del dementor."

Extendió la mano y con un suspiro Draco le entregó una insignia. Ella se echó a reír cuando las leyó. 'Apoya a Cedric Diggory, el auténtico campeón de Hogwarts' estaba escrito con brillantes letras rojas.

"Eso no es todo," dijo Daphne. Cogió otra de la mesa y la apretó y el mensaje cambió a uno que decía: 'Potter apesta " en letras verdes.

"Saben," Hermione dijo, "nunca he notado nada malo respecto a su higiene personal."

Daphne se rió.

"¿Quién hizo el trabajo en ellas?" preguntó Hermione.

"Yo lo hice," dijo Blaise.

"Tiene sentido," dijo Hermione asintiendo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Draco.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Bueno," dijo, "Blaise siempre ha sido mejor que tú en encantamientos."

"Entonces," dijo Draco, alejando la mirada de Daphne quien se reía contra su mano, "¿no estás molesta?"

"No puedo esperar a ver su cara," fue todo lo que Hermione dijo. Tuvo su oportunidad en la clase doble de pociones. Todos los estudiantes de Slytherin llevaban sus insignias y cuando Harry Potter los vio se tornó de un color rojo brillante y miró con ira a sus compañeros de clase que estaban riéndose. Cogió su varita y luego vaciló.

Draco dijo "Vamos, Potter. Ahora no tienes a tu niñera cerca para protegerte."

"Draco," dijo Hermione con un tono de exasperación en la voz.

"¿Necesitas que te mantenga a raya Malfoy?" dijo Weasley desde la pared donde estaba apoyado con algunos de los otros chicos de Gryffindor.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y luego Potter gritó, "¡Densaugeo!" al mismo tiempo que Draco gritó, "¡Furnunculus!"

Los hechizos rebotaron entre sí. El de Potter golpeó a Hermione en la cara y el de Draco golpeó a Parvati. Esta última gritó y se llevó las manos al rostro, donde le brotaban enormes forúnculos llenos de pus. Hermione puso sus manos a su cara llena de pavor. Theo se apresuró hacia ella y quitó las manos de Hermione de su cara mientras Parvati continuó gritando. No era una visión agradable. Sus dientes delanteros habían comenzado a crecer, como los de un castor, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron mucho más abajo de la barbilla.

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué está pasando aquí?"

Todos los estudiantes dieron la vuelta ante el familiar acento burlón del profesor Snape. Miró a Hermione, levantó las cejas y simplemente se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo "Explícalo."

"Potter me atacó, señor," dijo Draco.

"¿Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo!" Potter exclamó con frustrada furia.

"Golpeó a Hermione! ¡Mire!"

Snape examinó a Hermione y, sin cambiar su expresión, dijo "Vaya a la enfermería, señorita Granger."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y huyó de la habitación, dejando su bolso en el suelo en su prisa.

"¡Malfoy golpeó a Parvati!" dijo Potter.

Snape examinó el rostro de la chica, que ahora estaba cubierto de pústulas sobre pústulas, muchos de los cuales parecían dejar salir un líquido. "No veo ninguna diferencia," dijo y se volvió para dirigirse hacia su escritorio. La niña empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Hermione hacia la enfermería.

Weasley y Potter comenzaron a gritar a la vez sobre la injusticia ante el tratamiento de Snape para las dos chicas, pero el hombre simplemente les miró y, con una mirada uniforme, dijo: "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención para el Sr. Potter."

Todos los Slytherin rieron mientras se sentaban, sus insignias brillaban, y Potter golpeó su asiento.

"Señor Malfoy," el Profesor Snape dijo, "la señorita Granger parece haber dejado su bolso. ¿Sería tan amable de llevárselo?"

"Sí, señor," dijo Draco y, recogiendo la bolsa, empezó a salir del aula.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar a través de la puerta el profesor Snape añadió "Por favor reúnase conmigo esta tarde, señor Malfoy. Me gustaría hablar con usted."

Draco tragó saliva, pero dijo: "Sí, señor."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Señor Malfoy."

El profesor Snape dijo las palabras mientras estudiaba al muchacho de pie frente a él. Draco estaba bien vestido, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Su desprecio habitual había sido sustituido por una expresión mucho más conciliadora y, si no estuviese apoyándose con inquietud de un pie a otro, era evidente que este autocontrol se debía a un acto de fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Sí señor?" preguntó el chico.

"A veces pienso que no es la estrella más brillante del cielo," dijo el profesor Snape. Se echó hacia atrás y miró al joven que no pudo contener un destello de ira ante la crítica. "Cualquier persona sensata se las arreglaría para pasar la mayor parte de sus días sin antagonizar al estudiante favorito de Dumbledore. Que usted parece ser constitucionalmente incapaz de manejar tal hazaña me deja perplejo y la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que usted es simplemente tonto. Dado que es mi ahijado, encuentro esto un tanto, deprimente."

"A usted tampoco le agrada," dijo Draco malhumorado.

"Mis sentimientos acerca del Sr. Potter no son relevantes," dijo el profesor Snape. "Aunque cabe señalar que he resistido la tentación, a pesar de la significativa provocación, de hacer, cada vez, una insignia que diga 'Potter apesta'."

Draco mordió su labio inferior con mala cara.

"Usted no es tan estúpido como para ser totalmente inconsciente de la política," Snape continuó sin problemas. "Es poco político parecer que constantemente se encuentra contra Potter. Él es, si tengo que recordarle, el elegido. El niño que vivió. Tenga cuidado."

"Sí, señor," dijo Draco. "¿Puedo retirarme?"

"Aún no." Dijo Snape. "Tengo una cosa más que decirle, Señor Malfoy."

"¿Sí señor?"

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el escritorio. "La Señorita Granger no es una bruja con quien jugar. A menos que usted quiera encontrarse ante el frío proverbial yo le recomendaría que dejase de perseguir a las chicas en función de lo estrechos que sean sus suéteres y se enfoque en conservar lo que tiene, suponiendo que todavía lo quiere. Las brujas nacidas de muggles pueden ser…" y Snape se detuvo por un momento, como si considerara exactamente qué palabra utilizar. "Pueden ser rencorosas," dijo finalmente, sus ojos distantes y tristes. "No permita que le tengan rencor."

Draco tragó saliva.

Snape miró al muchacho y dijo, el ceño fruncido de vuelta en su rostro, "¿Por qué sigue aquí, señor Malfoy?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Pansy y Draco se reían de un artículo en el diario El Profeta cuando ella iba pasando. "Hey, Hermione," Draco gritó. "¿Has leído esto? Potter dio una entrevista. Él aún llora por sus padres en la noche. Es estupendo."

Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a Theo, quien estaba ignorando tranquilamente la burla hacia las personas que aún lloraban por sus padres muertos. "Deberían saber mejor que creer esa basura," dijo.

"Oh, es cierto," Pansy se alejo de Draco y se volvió para mirar a Hermione mientras se unía a Daphne y Theo en una mesa. "La pequeña que hace mal tercio es fan de Potter."

"Dale un respiro, Pans," dijo Draco levantándose y buscando a tientas sus libros. "Hermione, quería hacerte una pregunta sobre encantamientos…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "Si sólo quieres hablar conmigo sobre la tarea, no te molestes. No soy tu hoja de respuestas además estoy segura de que Pansy puede ayudarte." Recogió sus cosas. "Estaré en mi habitación. Nos vemos, Daph."

Draco se quedó de pie en el sofá, su libro de encantamientos en la mano, viéndola subir las escaleras mientras Theo dejó escapar un silbido.

. . . . . . . . . .

El día de la primera prueba hacía buen tiempo y Hermione estaba ligeramente molesta pues las clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas para que todos pudiesen llenar las gradas. Se sentó con Greg, Vincent, y Millie. Blaise seguía profundamente enamorado, o lo que sea que estuviese, de la pequeña de tercer año con la que había estado durante todo el año y mientras era lindo verlos juntos echaba de menos sus burlonas atenciones. Theo y Daphne se acurrucaron bajo una manta juntos y se le ocurrió que tal vez no quería prestarles demasiada atención. Draco estaba sentado con Pansy y si se veía un poco triste de estar allí, bueno, era su propia culpa.

Cuando ese Ludo Bagman anunció que los campeones tenían que robar un huevo de oro de un dragón podía sentir como su boca se abrió de la impresión. ¿Cómo era que consideraban este un evento deportivo razonable para unos niños? Había pensado que el Quidditch era peligroso, pero esto era una locura.

Escondió la cara en el hombro de Vincent mientras Cedric Diggory robó el huevo. Vincent torpemente le palmeó la cabeza mientras la multitud rugía. Finalmente dijo "Está bien, Hermione. Él lo consiguió," y ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

"Realmente pensé que iba a morir," murmuró y Greg la abrazó.

"Hay árbitros en toda la pared," dijo. "Nadie va a morir."

Ella vio a la chica Delacour obtener su huevo mediante un encantamiento al poner al dragón a dormir, y luego Viktor Krum lo consiguió con una maldición directa al dragón. Por último, Potter fue llamado. Se preguntó cómo iba a manejarlo, pues su trabajo en encantamientos no estaría a la altura del de los otros dos que había observado y estaba impresionada cuando llamó a su escoba todo el camino desde el castillo. Ese era un buen trabajo de encantamientos; no creía que fuese capaz. Inteligente de su parte, de verdad, trabajar con sus puntos fuertes. Podría ser un imbécil con, por lo que había recabado, una vida de mierda, pero él realmente sabía volar.

No le diría a Draco. Sus celos ya estaban fuera de control, aunque por qué estaría celoso de un mago apenas talentoso con casi ningún amigo cuya vida estaba tan vacía que agradecía de tener un asesino serial, posiblemente loco, como padrino que se preocupase por él, no tenía ni idea. Era simplemente patético.

Miró a Draco, sentado con Pansy, viendo a su némesis lanzarse sobre el campo de juego, evitando un dragón lanza fuego.

Su envidia.

De hecho, esa era una idea interesante.

Potter obtuvo el huevo, por supuesto y la prueba había terminado.

Se sorprendió cuando empató por el primer lugar. Ese chico vivía una vida de ensueño en la escuela y lo había hecho desde el principio.

. . . . . . . . . .

El profesor Snape hizo el anuncio oficial del Baile de Navidad a los Slytherins reunidos en su sala común.

"Como estoy seguro de que todos ustedes ya son conscientes de que una de las partes más interminables del Torneo de los Tres Magos es el Baile de Navidad. Los estudiantes de cuarto año y mayores pueden asistir, suponiendo que estén debidamente vestidos y puedan controlar sus básicos, impulsos adolescentes. Si soy obligado a reprender a cualquier estudiante de mi casa por llevar un atuendo desaliñado o demostraciones públicas de indecencia se encontrarán deseando simplemente que hubiese quitado puntos, ¿he-sido-perfectamente-claro?"

Como el agua.

. . . . . . . . .

Hermione tenía la cabeza metida en un libro cuando Krum se acercó a ella. "Eres Herm-own-ninny, ¿no?" preguntó y ella suspiró.

"Sí," dijo.

Se sentó a la mesa y la miró y se preguntó si era posible que el mejor buscador del mundo fuese miope. "Eres nacida de muggles, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo ella, tensándose. Conversaciones que comenzaban así raramente terminaban bien.

"Durmstrang no admite hijos de muggles," dijo.

"Bueno, tiránico de su parte," murmuró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero él continúo hablando.

"¿Estás en Slytherin?"

Ella señaló la corbata verde que tenía y dijo, con voz cortada, "Obviamente."

"Pero Slytherin es para brujas oscuras, magos oscuros. Los magos oscuros... no les importan los hijos de muggles."

Ella apretó los dientes y luego dijo, con toda la calma que pudo, "No estoy segura de cómo son las cosas en el frio norte, pero he encontrado que las únicas personas que no parecen tener un problema con mi ascendencia están en Slytherin. Ahora, si me disculpas…"

"No quería ofenderte," dijo, extendiendo su mano. "Eres... contradicción. ¿Esa es la palabra? Eres contradicción. Magos oscuros no les gustan nacidos de muggles pero pasas el verano con los Malfoy. Slytherin es para los puristas de sangre pero estás ahí. Esta escuela... prohíbe las Artes Oscuras pero conoces _Moste Potente Potions_. Eres... interesante contradicción. Y eres hermosa."

Se recostó en su asiento y miró al chico que la estudiaba. Su galantería había sido pesada y torpe, pero sospechaba que había sido suficientemente sincera.

"Me gusta pociones," dijo ella y él asintió.

"¿Tienes la oportunidad... el privilegio de trabajar con pociones oscuras?"

"Recibo tutoría especial," le corrigió. "No son pociones oscuras."

Negó con la cabeza. "Hablo con Poliakoff. Sabes pociones oscuras."

"No," dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca contradigo a una chica hermosa," dijo, pero podía decir que en lo que a él respecta, había confirmado sus sospechas. "¿Señorita Herm-own-ninny, me harías el honor de ser mi cita en el Baile de Navidad?"

Hermione lo miró, el mejor buscador del mundo, y sonrió; Theo habría puesto especial cuidado después de esa sonrisa, pero el complicado hombre frente a ella no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para eso. Viktor Krum era una excelente elección. Mejor aún de lo que había estado planeando. "Ciertamente, Viktor. Estaría encantada de ser tu cita en el baile."

"Es bueno." Se puso de pie y le sonrió. "Te veré allí, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," dijo, pensando en el vestido que había comprado en su viaje de compras con Narcissa. "Me verás allí."

. . . . . . . . . .

Greg se acercó a ella en su sala común, arrastrando los pies y ruborizándose. "¿Hermione-irías-conmigo-al-baile?" dijo ahogadamente con una sola respiración.

Hermione frunció el ceño. " ¡Oh, Greg lo siento mucho! ojalá hubiera sabido que planeabas preguntarme antes pero ya tengo una cita."

Él se hundió en algo desalentadoramente parecido al alivio y captó la mirada rápida que envió hacia Draco, que estaba en un sofá, de espaldas a ellos trabajando en un ensayo o algo. "¿Quien?" exigió y ella sonrió.

"Viktor", dijo, su tono dulce.

"¿Viktor?" Greg dijo con tono desorbitado. "¿Viktor Krum?"

"No tienes que sonar tan sorprendido," dijo ella, disfrutando de ver esta obra llevarse a cabo. "Difícilmente soy una especie de paria a quien ningún muchacho querría; sólo porque ustedes no piensan en mí como una chica no quiere decir nadie lo hace. Sabes, él me dijo que era hermosa."

"Es sólo que... Viktor Krum," sonaba sorprendido y miraba como Draco se ponía rígido en el sofá por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Quieres que te consiga un autógrafo o algo? Sé que eres un gran fan," bromeó.

Se sonrojó, pero murmuró: "¿Podrías?" y ella se echó a reír.

"Por supuesto que puedo, Greg. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos." Ella levantó la voz. "¿Draco? ¿Quieres que también te consiga un autógrafo de mi cita? Sé lo mucho que admiras a Viktor y, tengo que admitir, tenías razón. Es fantástico."

"Eso... no, gracias", el chico murmuró sin voltearse.

Se levantó y, recogiendo sus cosas, se preparó para ir a su habitación. "Greg," dijo en voz baja "Yo tengo una cita, pero conozco a alguien que le encantaría que le preguntaras". Ante su mirada interrogante ella dirigió la cabeza hacia Millie, que estaba sentada solo en una mesa haciendo su tarea. Él la miró y Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la otra chica.

Daphne se reunió con ella en su habitación y le dijo, una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, "Buen trabajo. ¿Con quién irías si Krum no te hubiese preguntado?"

Hermione rió. "Potter." Ante la mirada incrédula de Daphne sonrió. "No es como si tuviese amigos y, bueno, me lo debe."

. . . . . . . . . .

Pansy abrió la caja de caramelos que le dio Draco con una sonrisa forzada. "Gracias por el regalo de Navidad," dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos buscando en la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se había preocupado acerca de qué hacer con su cabello pues, en general, ninguna cantidad de cepillado, alaciado o trabajo con encantamientos podía domarlo en algo más allá de una masa salvaje de rizos retorcidos.

"No es que no me guste tu cabello," Daphne había dicho, frunciendo el ceño mientras practicaban el peinado que planeaban hacerse "es sólo que..." hizo una pausa y luego, al renunciar a su intento de trenza, dijo "Tengo una idea, pero creo que podría estar en contra de las reglas."

Ahora, todavía no estaba segura de si esto rompía las reglas o no, Hermione estaba sentada con uno de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy platicando mientras trabajaba, en algún tipo de magia que solo los elfos utilizaban, y convirtió el pelo de Hermione en un salvaje recogido con pequeños rizos que caían del elaborado peinado de manera aparentemente casual que había tardado al menos una hora en conseguir.

"¿Te importa esperar a magos y brujas?" Hermione le preguntó con curiosidad mientras la criatura comenzó a fijar diminutos diamantes en su cabello.

El elfo bufó, aparentemente ofendido. "Soy un buen elfo doméstico, lo soy," dijo. "Yo cuida a mi gente. Nadie daña a mi gente cuando estoy cerca."

"No creo que me agrade," admitió Hermione y el elfo bufó de nuevo.

"Bueno, no me gustaría ser una bruja, tener que usar una varita para hacer cualquier cosa. Las brujas y los magos es tan limitados. Es por eso que los elfos tienen que cuidar de ellos. Ni siquiera puedes peinar tu propio cabello." El elfo pegó otra joya en su pelo y, cuando Hermione trató de mirarse en el espejo, la golpeó en la oreja. "Va a esperar, lo hará, hasta que Rilly haya terminado con usted."

Daphne se rió. "¿Ves ese brazalete? Draco se lo dio, Rilly."

Rilly chilló y balbuceó casi incoherentemente por unos momentos antes de volver a poner las joyas, la colocación adecuada de cada una de ellas parecía ser un asunto de gran importancia que requería una gran concentración. "Un nuevo Malfoy," ella finalmente chirrió.

"No sé, Rilly," dijo Hermione, mirando a Daphne. "Ni siquiera es mi cita para el baile. Creo que planear una boda puede ser un poco prematuro."

Rilly bufó. "El joven señor Malfoy es un chico malo," dijo, "le da eso y no la acompañará." Ella jaló el cabello de Hermione con fuerza que la hizo gritar. "Voy a castigarme por decir que es malo, pero vergüenza es lo que debería sentir."

"¿Puedo prohibir que te castigues?" Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

Rilly miró la pulsera y luego dijo, sonando muy contenta, "la señorita Hermione es una Malfoy inteligente."

"Bueno, entonces, te prohíbo que castigues a ti misma," dijo Hermione y la pequeña criatura finalmente la dejo mirarse en el espejo.

"Rilly," Hermione suspiró. "Es... es hermoso."

"Y el cabello se ve bien," dijo Daphne arrastrando las palabras desde su cama. "Si él no te mira vestida de esa manera y con ese cabello y se retuerce cada vez que te ve con Krum, es un idiota."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Theo, ¿dónde está Hermione?" preguntó Draco mientras le ajustaba un ramillete a Pansy sin siquiera mirarla realmente.

"Oh, ella bajará en un momento," dijo Daphne, tomando el brazo de Theo. "Quería arreglarse un poco más el cabello, además, caminará con los alumnos de Durmstrang pues sale con Krum."

"Ella no sale con Krum," murmuró Draco pero le ofreció su brazo a Pansy y la condujo hacia la puerta dentro el Gran Comedor.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco logró lanzar un par de insultos a Weasley por el simple hecho de no perder la costumbre, pero su corazón no estaba en eso; tal vez las ropas mohosas y viejas simplemente no fuesen un reto suficiente, pensó. Pansy tenía algo de color rosa con volantes que la hacían parecer extrañamente sin forma y se aferraba a su brazo con un agarre tan decidido que finalmente espetó para que lo soltara un poco. "No iré a ninguna parte," dijo entre dientes. "No tienes que aferrarte como si estuvieras tratando de sacarme de las arenas movedizas."

Relajó su agarre y retiró una silla para ella. Podía ver la mesa principal desde donde estaba; pudo ver que Potter y Cedric Diggory ya estaban en su lugar con sus citas. Potter aparentemente logró enganchar a una de las gemelas Patil, eso era impresionante. Bueno, siendo un campeón, probablemente no le costó.

Cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang entraron en la Sala, siguiendo a Karkaroff, sus ojos se encontraron con Hermione y su mandíbula cayó.

Esa chica no se parecía en nada a Hermione. Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto que normalmente habría empujado hacia atrás en una especie de cola de caballo apenas contenida. Hermione llevaba la falda más larga que cualquiera de las otras chicas y, por lo general, tenía un enorme suéter que había robado a Greg o Blaise que ocultaba cualquier atisbo de una forma.

No, él consideró el asunto de nuevo. Parecía Hermione. Sólo... mejor.

No se había alisado su salvaje cabello, lo había apilado en la parte superior de la cabeza de alguna manera que brillaba y dejó pequeños rizos bailar alrededor de su rostro y hombros.

Por supuesto, era difícil concentrarse en su pelo dado lo que llevaba puesto.

Llevaba una especie de engobe blanco, siquiera estaba bien usar algo como eso, que se adhería a su cuerpo y terminaba a la mitad del muslo. Estaba cubierta por un vestido transparente que tenía líneas de cristales cosidos en él y que de alguna manera, en algún punto, se transformó en delicadas líneas de esos cristales que se balanceaban sobre sus rodillas. Brillaba con cada movimiento. En una sala llena de niñas vestidas de tafetán de brillantes colores con volantes y lazos se veía..

"Mierda," dijo Greg, mirándola. "Ella se ve jodidamente sexy."

Draco lo miró y rápidamente cogió su menú y preguntó a Millie que pensaba que sabría bien.

Draco miró a Hermione y tragó saliva.

Llevaba una sola pieza de joyería, una sencilla pulsera blanca de cuentas.

"Vamos a buscarle a las chicas un poco de ponche," Draco sugirió y Theo, intercambió una sonrisa con Daphne, siguió la orden tácita de Draco.

"¡Qué buena idea!" dijo Theo.

"Tal vez no sabe que significa," dijo entre dientes a Theo tan pronto estaban lejos de la mesa y Theo se rió al ver a Viktor Krum sostener una silla en la mesa principal para Hermione.

"Oh amigo, creo que ella sabe exactamente lo que significa la pulsera. Estas, en una palabra, jodido." Sacudió la cabeza. "Traté de advertirte."

Draco regresó a la mesa con ponche para él y para Pansy en sus manos fuertemente agarrado.

Después de la cena empezó el baile. Pansy se deslizó entre sus brazos, con la facilidad de una chica que había estado tomando clases de baile desde que podía caminar. Draco trató de mantener su atención en ella, pero dejar de ver a Hermione, que bailaba con Krum y luego con Potter, era difícil.

"Mi madre nunca me dejaría usar algo así," dijo Pansy con un resoplido cuando Hermione, de vuelta en los sucios brazos de Krum, pasaba cerca de ellos en la pista.

"Es muy... corto," dijo Draco, y agregó rápidamente, "Te ves adorable. Ese color te queda bien."

Pansy se pavoneó bajo su cumplido. Todavía se sentía satisfecha cuando él la depositó en una silla junto a Greg y Millie y le trajo otro vaso de ponche, tan satisfecha que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le preguntó a Hermione si le gustaría bailar.

Bailaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Draco soltó "No puedes usar eso."

"¿Perdón?" Hermione le preguntó, sonando un poco ofendida.

"Te ves como una fulana."

Sí. Definitivamente ofendida. "Compré este vestido en un viaje de compras con tu madre y si Narcissa Malfoy piensa que es aceptable no creo que tengas ningún derecho a quejarte."

"Es sólo que..." él movió su cabeza hacia la pulsera en su muñeca. "No puede usar eso y estar vestida así a una cita con él."

"¿Oh enserio?" Draco palideció ante el tono de su voz. "Porque según mi entendimiento esta pequeña chuchería es sólo una pieza de joyería que no significa nada en absoluto. Sin duda, no limita con quien puedo salir y nunca limitará cómo puedo vestirme."

"No es así," murmuró.

"¿Oh?" preguntó mientras su mano apretó la de ella. "No, ¿qué?"

"No es cierto que no signifique nada," murmuró de nuevo y ella se echó a reír, un sonido aparentemente encantador que hizo que varias personas sonrieran al escucharla. Draco, que podría ver cómo se estrechaban sus ojos y se enojaba, no era uno de ellos.

"¿Así que crees que significa que voy a sentarme en algún anaquel y esperaré a que hayas terminado de hacerlo que sea que hagas con cualquier chica cruza tu camino?"

"Yo…"

"Porque te puedo asegurar que no va a suceder."

"Está bien, lo entiendo," dijo ahora en tono enfadado. "He sido un imbécil."

"Oh, no creo que lo entiendas del todo aún," dijo mientras la canción llegó a su fin. "Ten una agradable velada con tu novia."

Observó como regresó al lado de Viktor Krum, su vestido adherido a su cuerpo y las pequeñas joyas brillando en su cabello. Su cita le entregó un vaso de ponche y podía escuchar su risa, la vio poner su mano en el brazo de Viktor y acercarse hacia él, tuvo que resistir el impulso de asaltar por allá y golpear a Viktor Krum en su estúpido, inútil, mejor-buscador-en-el-mundo, campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos rostro.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora:** Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. Gracias a todos por los reviews, los seguidores y las recomendaciones. Su energía me ha convertido en una escritora bastante obsesiva y tengo todo el quinto año siendo revisado por mi beta

Hablando betas, gracias, Shealone, por aguantar mi constante necesidad validación. Si ustedes no están leyendo su épica historia, deuda de tiempo, es posible que deseen echarle un vistazo.

Me pidieron hacer Hermione se vistiese más a la moda de lo que hace en el canon, ya que constantemente lee revistas de moda con Daphne y eso me llevó a la horrible moda de los 90s. ¡Yo me vestí de esa manera! ¡Los vaqueros! ¿Qué estábamos pensando ? De todos modos, gracias a Dios que el baile fue 1994/5, en el que ya existían vestidos 'lenceros'. Podemos ver a Kate Moss luciendo el vestido que uso Hermione.

También estoy en twitter. Porque, sí. Twitter: Colubrina_

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen cualquier error; les dejo el link del vestido que usó Hermione en mi perfil pero es el que usó Kate Moss en 1994 en la premiere de 'Ed Wood' con Johnny Deep y, dado que no se mucho sobre tendencias en los 90 pero comparando con el canon, creo que la autora cumplió con las expectativas de vestir más a la moda a Hermione aunque en lo personal me gusta más el vestido azul del canon. En fin, como pueden observar hay un poco más de Dramione y podemos ver a un Draco celoso, esperen la continuación en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron la historia, la agregaron a favoritos y la siguen, en verdad me hacen muy feliz. He intentado responder a todos los mensajes y disculpen por no responder a quien me escribe como invitado personalmente pero les agradezco el tiempo y las recomendaciones, últimamente he estado bastante ocupada.

Después de esta inmensa nota de traductora solo me queda decirles que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto.

Lindo día :)


	9. Cuarto año: Parte III

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 9: Cuarto Año, Parte III**

Draco se marchó, abandonando a Pansy con Millie. Le había dado a entender que él y Theo irían beber," lo que había impresionado a la estúpida chica lo suficiente como para no oponerse a que la dejara sola. Ambos vagaron a través del, mágicamente cálido pero ridículamente fuera de moda, jardín de rosas sin hablar hasta que escucharon el profesor Snape decir, "No entiendo tu preocupación, Igor."

"Se vuelve más oscuro, el otro hombre siseó.

Theo miró a Draco y casualmente rozó sus dedos sobre su antebrazo, una pregunta en sus ojos, y Draco asintió. "¿Karkaroff también?" Theo articuló y Draco se encogió de hombros.

"Severus, se ha vuelto evidente durante meses, no puedes pretender que no está sucediendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Huye, si crees que puedes," sugirió Snape, su tono de voz mezclado con desprecio. "Ofreceré tus disculpas, si quieres."

La pareja de adultos dobló en la esquina y Snape gruñó y apuntó con su varita a un arbusto. Dos estudiantes parcialmente vestidos salieron de las sombras y huyeron a través del jardín. "Diez puntos de Ravenclaw," el hombre dijo bruscamente al identificar a la chica. "Diez puntos de Hufflepuff," añadió con cierto disgusto al chico.

Vio a Draco y Theo y resopló con algo parecido a la exasperación. "Espero que ustedes dos no están aquí fuera quitando la ropa de su desafortunadas citas entre los rosales como los idiotas de sus compañeros de clase."

"No, señor", dijo Theo. "Daphne quería sentarse por unas piezas para que pudiese hablar con Hermione así que Draco y yo decidimos tomar un pequeño paseo."

"Bueno, vuelvan a dentro," Snape sugirió mientras Karkaroff los miraba más bien nervioso.

"Sí, señor," dijo Draco.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione sonrió al leer el artículo en el diario El Profeta.

"Veo," dijo a Vincent, "que te has recuperado de la trágica mordedura de gusarajo que recibiste el año pasado."

"Temía perder el dedo," dijo, con un tono totalmente serio aunque su voz se quebró al decir 'dedo'.

"Puedes ser un patán," dijo a Draco mientras caminaban, "pero tengo que admitir que este artículo es bastante brillante. 'Estamos demasiado asustados para decir algo.' Podría abrazarte. ¿Realmente los estaba haciendo cuidar de algún horrible híbrido del que no sabía nada al respecto?"

"Así es," dijo Greg, dejándose caer junto a ella en el sofá. "Esas cosas eran terribles, horribles monstruos que te quemaban y explotaban y chupaban sangre. El unicornio que el sub trajo hoy fue mucho más divertido, aunque no llegué a tocarlo"

.

"Yo si lo toqué," dijo Pansy con un suspiro de ensueño. "Fue... eso era lo que yo pensaba que sería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Unicornios y hadas y... no... no monstruos." Ella y Hermione habían dado la vuelta a la página después del baile y decidieron fingir que las discusiones sobre Draco nunca habían sucedido; después de todo, ambas eran Slytherins y todavía tenían que vivir y trabajar juntas por años.

Hermione seguía despotricando contra Hagrid. "¿Cómo es que ese hombre aún tiene empleo? No son sólo los monstruos, ¡es una violación a la prohibición de la cría experimental! Eso está en contra de las reglas, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar," ella exigió." Es una peligrosa amenaza. "

"Y un medio gigante," dijo Draco.

"Oh, ¿a quién le importa eso?" Hermione dijo con impaciencia. "No me importaría que fuera un gigante completo si no fuese un incompetente y un peligro que tiende al favoritismo. ¡Tiene que ser despedido!" Ella miró a sus amigos que no la miraban ojos y luego suspiró. "No lo despedirán, ¿verdad? "

Theo deslizó un libro en sus manos. Dio un rápido vistazo al título y luego lo guardó en su bolso. "Es probable que ni siquiera presentarán cargos por su experimento de crías, mucho menos lo considerarán responsable de poner a los estudiantes en riesgo," dijo Theo en voz baja." Es una de las mascotas de Dumbledore y eso significa que es intocable."

"No es justo," murmuró Hermione y, ante la mirada de Theo, dijo: "Lo sé, lo sé, pero no lo es."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Señorita Granger," Snape la miró. "Al Director Dumbledore le gustaría tener unas palabras con usted en su oficina, si concede el favor."

Ella, obediente, siguió a su jefe de casa por los pasillos a la oficina del director donde vio a Ron Weasley, de todas las personas, Cho Chang, y una pequeña niña que se parecía un poco a la campeona Beauxbaton.

"En la segunda prueba," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que se le hizo sospechosa, "cada uno de los campeones deberán bajar al lago para recuperar un rehén, a quien más temen perder. Se les ha dicho que tienen sólo una hora para encontrarlos y salvarlos, después de lo que perecerán pero, por supuesto, ustedes se encontrarán perfectamente seguros. De hecho, ni siquiera sabrán lo que está ocurriendo hasta su rescate, ya que los tendremos bajo un hechizo para dormir."

Hermione debió haberse visto como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba oyendo, porque Weasley se burló, "¿Demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, pequeña señorita Slytherin?"

Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que se sonrojó y Dumbledore finalmente dijo: "Por supuesto, si alguno de los potenciales rehenes preferirían no participar sin duda no vamos a forzarlos."

Se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore y le dijo: "¿Debo creer realmente que soy la persona a quien Viktor Krum más teme perder? Eso parece muy poco probable."

Dumbledore posó sus brillantes ojos en ella de nuevo y admitió, "La conveniencia podría haber desempeñado un pequeño papel en su selección, señorita Granger, aunque le aseguro que el chico realmente tiene interés en usted." Hizo una pausa." ¿Tiene usted alguna objeción a ser mostrada, públicamente, como la persona que más teme perder? "

Ella sonrió. "No, está bien." Miró a Ron. "¿Asumo que eres único y verdadero amor de Potter?"

Weasley se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se unieron a Draco en las gradas para la segunda prueba. "Es maravilloso verte, querido," dijo Narcissa. "Daphne," reconoció a la chica. "Estás preciosa. ¿Te divertiste en el baile?"

"Lo hice, gracias Señora Malfoy," dijo.

"¿Recibiste el libro que te envié?" Lucius preguntó a Theo, quien asintió.

"Gracias, señor. Pensé que mi padre tenía una copia, pero-"

"Sí, bueno," el Señor Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía el asiento para Narcissa, "las personas tienen miedo de mantener ciertos materiales alrededor. Puede que no haya querido enviártelo. No permitas que lo confisquen."

"No lo haré, señor," dijo Theo.

Pansy sonreía tontamente a Draco antes de que Vincent la alejara. "¿No vas a presentarme a tus padres, Draco?"

"Uh... madre, padre, ya conocen a Vince Crabbe, por supuesto, y esta es mi amiga, Pansy Parkinson," dijo Draco, viéndose furioso y acorralado.

"Hola Vincent, te ves bien también. Encantada de conocerla, señorita Parkinson," dijo Narcissa.

"Muchas gracias, señora," dijo Vincent antes decir entre dientes, "Vamos," a Pansy. "Ven y siéntate conmigo, Greg y Millie."

Draco articuló 'gracias' a Vincent quien levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, pero articuló 'me debes una' de regreso.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó Narcissa, mirando a su alrededor. "Quería preguntarle cómo fue recibido su vestido en el baile."

"No sé," dijo Daphne. "No la he visto en todo el día." Miró disimuladamente a Draco. "Tal vez le está deseando a los campeones buena suerte antes de su siguiente prueba."

"No sabía que ella fuese cercana a Potter o a Diggory," dijo Lucius. "¿Se ha hecho amiga con la pequeña veela de Beauxbatons? Por lo general no hacen amistad especialmente bien con mujeres."

"No," dijo Daphne, "Viktor Krum."

"Divertido," dijo Narcissa, "No tenía la impresión de que realmente le interesara mucho el Quidditch."

"Bueno," dijo Daphne, "él se ve mucho mejor de cerca."

Draco se veía como si hubiese tragado una mosca, pero no dijo nada y Narcissa sonrió con un poco de complicidad hacia Daphne.

"Háblame del baile", dijo ella y Daphne se lanzó a una descripción detallada de lo que todas las chicas se habían puesto, quien había bailado con quién, y a quién habían atrapado en el jardín. ("Ningún Slytherin fue atrapado comportándose de manera vergonzosa, espero," dijo Lucius al respecto a lo que Theo respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Alguno de nosotros sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser atrapado?" Lucius sofocó su risa ante eso.)

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Ludo Bagman comenzaba a explicar la prueba. Cada campeón debería ir al lago para recuperar 'aquello que más temían perder'. Los rehenes estaban siendo custodiados por criaturas submarinas y, después de una hora, perderían al rehén.

"¿Me pregunto quiénes serán los rehenes?" preguntó Narcissa, ociosamente, mientras el locutor continuaba.

"Nuestros campeones residentes, Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter, recuperarán a Cho Chang y a Ronald Weasley." Hubo algunos gritos y aplausos por parte de la multitud allí reunida.

"Ella fue su cita para el Baile de Navidad," Daphne susurró Narcissa. "Linda chica, con un largo y oscuro cabello. Está en Ravenclaw, así que supongo que es inteligente."

"¿Weasley?" Lucius preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Theo se encogió de hombros. "Potter no tiene exactamente una gran cantidad de amigos; se rumoró que apenas y pudo encontrar una cita para el baile, incluso siendo un campeón. Tuvo una selección fue muy limitada."

"Bueno, no habría una pérdida real para el mundo si Potter no logra recuperarlo y se ahoga, supongo," dijo Lucius Malfoy.

"La encantadora Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons recuperará a su hermana menor," el locutor anunció seguido de una ráfaga de aplausos educados. Sin el placer de un chismoso de un potencial romance adolescente, nadie estaba tan interesado en este rescate.

"Finalmente, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang recuperará a Hermione Granger."

Las manos de Draco, que estaban ligeramente apoyadas en la barandilla frente a él, de repente se tensaron y Lucius se volvió hacia él, el movimiento lento y deliberado.

"¿La Señorita Granger es la persona a quien Viktor Krum más teme perder?" preguntó Lucius, su voz suave y sin inflexiones.

"Eso parece," murmuró Draco.

"Cho Chang fue la cita del chico Diggory en el baile. ¿Estaría fuera de lugar al suponer que la señorita Granger fue la cita del señor Krum?" Lucius aún no tenía absolutamente ninguna expresión en su voz, pero Daphne se apartó de los Malfoy y Theo pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

"Lo fue," dijo Draco, con las manos todavía alrededor de la barandilla, los ojos fijos en el lago mientras cada concursante hacía su camino hacia el agua.

"Fascinante," dijo Lucius. "Parecería que necesito disculparme contigo, hijo. Estaba bajo la impresión de que te interesaba la señorita Granger y había estado allanando el camino para una futura alianza con la chica. Ahora me parece que has sido simplemente demasiado educado para decirme que ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente interesado como para llevar a la chica a un baile escolar. Lamento haber entendido completamente mal su amistad; debo haber hecho las cosas bastante incómodo para ambos. ¿Será necesario extender una invitación este verano a la chica que nos presentaste antes? ¿La señorita Parkinson?"

"¿Podríamos no hacer esto ahora?" dijo Draco finalmente con voz ahogada, volviéndose a mirar a su padre con una mirada afligida en su rostro. "Hermione ya me ha hecho saber que soy un idiota. No estoy seguro de que aún me deje cortejarla, incluso si ese buscador de Bulgaria consigue sacarla del agua a salvo."

Lucius sonrió. "Oh, creo que este es el momento perfecto para hacer esto. Creo que es el momento perfecto para contemplar cómo al parecer has estado tratando no a una, sino a dos niñas, porque asumo que la encantadora Señorita Parkinson no tiene idea de cómo te sientes acerca de la Señorita Granger."

"Ahora querido," dijo Narcissa, palmeando a su marido en la rodilla. "No seamos inconsiderados."

"Oh, no," dijo Lucius, su voz cada vez más baja. "No pensemos sobre cómo la señorita Granger está en peligro de ahogarse porque nuestro hijo quería divertirse y decidió, ¿qué? ¿qué porque ella era hija de muggles no reconocería que al dejarla pasar parte de cada verano con nosotros implicaba que tenías una relación con ella que habíamos aprobado? ¿Qué podías hacer lo que quisieras sin ninguna consideración para las jóvenes involucradas? ¿De verdad esperabas que cualquier chica con espíritu fuese a tolerar que pasaras por sus narices tu evidente preferencia por otra bruja? "

"No prefiero a Pansy," dijo Draco, su voz entrecortada y tan silenciosa que apenas podían oírlo. "Es sólo…"

"El simplemente es joven," dijo Narcissa, sonriendo a Lucius. "Estoy seguro de que si la señorita Granger sobrevive a esto él va a reconsiderar sus opciones."

Draco no dijo nada, sólo miraba el agua con los ojos casi sin parpadear.

"En realidad no cree que dejarían que los estudiantes se ahogaran, ¿verdad?" Daphne susurró a Theo quien rió.

"Sospecho que no está pensando claramente justo ahora."

"Se lo merece," dijo Daphne con alegría que no dejaba de sonar maliciosamente satisfecha por ser casi inaudible.

Fue una muy larga hora y al final Diggory rompió la superficie del agua en primer lugar. Draco inhaló profundamente ante el movimiento del agua y luego se volvió totalmente rígido cuando vio que no era Krum con Hermione. Cuando Krum apareció poco después, Hermione detrás, Draco se desplomó y enterró su cara en sus manos. Estaba tan ocupado temblando de alivio que se perdió el verdadero drama del día en que Harry Potter no solo rescató a su propio rehén, sino a la niña francesa también.

"Muy amable de su parte," declaró Lucius, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Narcissa a ponerse en pie.

"Me pregunto cómo Potter supo lo de las branquialgas," dijo Daphne mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para hacer su camino fuera de las gradas.

"Oh," dijo Theo con un encogimiento de hombros. "He oído que lo llevaba ese chico Longbottom. Al parecer Moody le dio a ese niño un libro sobre plantas marinas y una de ellas fue las branquialgas."

"Buena idea," dijo Lucius. "Nunca deben ser demasiado orgullosos para dejar que sus amigos cercanos le ayuden con las tareas difíciles."

"¿Moody le dio el libro?" Narcissa dijo con un tono ligeramente divertido en su voz. "¿Ojoloco Moody?"

"¿Hay más de uno?"preguntó Daphne con un estremecimiento, y luego miró a Theo, confundida, cuando Narcissa se rió de eso.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hermione, ¿podrías venir al lago conmigo?" Draco ni siquiera trató de evitar ir arrastrando los pies. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que la engreída confianza en sí mismo obtendría un "no", pero admitiendo que estaba nervioso en realidad podría hacer que fuese a dar un paseo con él. Había echado a perder todo el año pasado y realmente, realmente quería hacer esto bien.

"Por supuesto." Hermione puso su libro a un lado y cogió una capa para ponerse por encima del suéter- de Vincent esta vez- y caminaron en silencio.

Una vez allí, dijo con un poco de prisa, "Hay un artículo en Corazón de Bruja-"

"¿Por qué sigues leyendo esa basura?" preguntó ella con un suspiro cansado.

"- y dice que tú y Viktor... que el... que te pidió que fueras a visitarlo en Bulgaria este verano."

"¿De Verdad?" Parecía sorprendida por eso y él relajó un poco.

"Así que... ¿no es cierto?"

"No, es bastante cierto." Hermione se volvió y miró hacia el lago. "Me sorprende que alguien escuchase eso. Me preguntó después de haberme rescatado."

"¿Qué... qué has dicho?" Odiaba la forma en que trastabillaba con todo lo que decía, pero no parecía ser capaz de articular nada hoy.

Ella le dio una serena y divertida mirada. "Le dije que aún no estaba segura de cuales serían mis planes para el verano y que tendría que preguntar a mis padres."

"Pero no vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

Hermione todavía parecía divertida y se sintió retorcerse bajo su mirada. "Podría ir."

"Me gustaría que no lo hicieras," murmuró y ella se rió ante eso.

"¿Invitarás a Pansy este verano?" preguntó, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apartó de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerme sufrir?"

"Oh, creo que durante un largo tiempo," dijo Hermione, sonando bastante alegre ante esa idea.

"Si dijera que lo siento ¿ayudaría?"

"Quizá."

Lo siento mucho," dijo Draco y, sin mirarla, extendió la mano y la deslizó en la de ella. Casi esperaba que ella se soltara y cuando no lo hizo pudo sentir algo dentro de él relajándose. "Te veías hermosa en el baile, por cierto."

"¿Oh? Pensé que parecía un vagabundo."

"Estaba siendo un idiota," murmuró. "No me gusta la idea de que te esforzaras tanto para lucir bonita para él."

Ella resopló ante eso y él la miró. "Realmente eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?"

"Las chicas son tan confusas," murmuró en voz baja, aunque, al parecer, no fue lo suficientemente bajo porque ella se rió de nuevo. "Terminé todo con Pansy," admitió.

Hermione inhaló profundamente al escucharlo y la vio apretar la mandíbula mientras controlaba un temblor, pero todo lo que dijo fue "Bien."

Tiró de ella para acercarla un poco más y, mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a ver algo debajo de la manga del voluminoso suéter; levantó la vista y ella se encogió de hombros y él empujó el tejido de punto hacia atrás y se quedó mirando su brazalete.

"Lo llevas puesto," dijo, y luego se repitió a sí mismo. "Lo llevas puesto."

"¿Eso está bien?" preguntó y él asintió en silencio. "No estaba segura," dijo.

"Sin duda," dijo, pasando los dedos sobre las cuentas. "Puedes estar segura."

La presuntuosa expresión de divertida autosuficiencia se borró de su rostro y observó su mirada totalmente vulnerable por un momento y tuvo la repentina y punzante certeza de que, tan terrible como se había sentido observándola con Krum, ella había sentido lo mismo o peor, observándolo con Pansy. Había tenido que verlos desde hace meses. Había tenido que verlos besándose en la maldita sala común.

"He sido un idiota," susurró y ella sonrió, un poco temblorosa, y él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí," asintió ella, "realmente lo has sido."

"También te ves hermosa de esta manera," dijo, "toda abrigada en este estúpido suéter gigante y tu gran bufanda verde con tu cabello todo alborotado."

Hizo un leve sonido de incredulidad en su pecho y él aflojó una mano para dejarla ir y poder tirar de su cabello.

"¿Supongo que no me besarás?" preguntó, se filtraba esperanza en su voz y ella lo empujó con una sonrisa.

"No tientes tu suerte."

Tiró de ella para abrazarla y se quedaron allí durante mucho tiempo al lado del lago.

. . . . . . . . .

Desafortunadamente para Hermione, el artículo que le vinculaba sentimentalmente con Viktor Krum resultó en más que un arrepentido Draco Malfoy.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" Preguntó Blaise mientras múltiples búhos dejaban cartas en su plato durante el desayuno un día después de que apareciera el artículo.

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Viktor tiene una gran cantidad de aficionados y algunos de ellos no están especialmente satisfechos con la idea de que esté interesado en mí. Además, el artículo no era exactamente favorecedor para empezar." Ella abrió una de las notas y apretó la mandíbula antes de pasarla a Blaise.

Alguien había cortado las letras del periódico y las pegó juntas para formar una nota que decía: "Viktor Krum se merece algo mejor que tú. Vuelve de dónde vienes, muggle."

Blaise la dejó lentamente y sacó otra de la pila más cercana a él.

"No te molestes," murmuró. "Todas han sido más o menos lo mismo. Soy escoria muggle. Él es un dios del Quidditch. Me lanzaran maldiciones tan pronto como puedan recordar cómo hacerlas. En general su ortografía es bastante mala." Hizo una pausa." Había una con un dibujo de mí quemándome en un infierno muggle, esa estaba bastante bien hecha, en realidad."

Greg abrió una y la leyó. "Esto es repugnante," dijo y se la pasó a Draco, que la leyó y luego la arrugó con un gesto violento.

Blaise la miraba con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. "¿Te llegan muchas de estas? ¿Esta porquería de nacida de muggles?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y él le agarró la mano. "Estoy hablando en serio. ¿La gente te arroja este tipo de mierda?"

"No en Slytherin," dijo finalmente. "¿Pero fuera de ustedes? Sí. La gente parece constantemente sorprendida de que sea capaz de, no sé, incluso vestirme mucho menos hacer magia. Es... los nacidos de muggles no son bienvenidos realmente, ¿sabes?" Ella empujó el montón de cartas sin abrir lejos de ella. "Ni siquiera dejan que la gente como yo entre a Durmstrang."

"¿Gente como tú?" Draco la miraba, obviamente enojado. "No digas eso. Maldición no vuelvas a decir eso."

"Eres una de nosotros," dijo Millie, su tono tranquilo, pero implacable. "Nos ocupamos de los nuestros, ¿recuerdas?" Ella sacó su varita y la pila de correo desapareció. Ante la sorpresa de Hermione la chica se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "Estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de correo basura un verano por lo que mi madre me enseñó cómo deshacerse de todo de una sola vez."

"Eres increíble, Millie," dijo Hermione. "Gracias."

"¿Quién escribió ese artículo, de todos modos?" preguntó Theo.

Millie sacó su copia de Corazón de Bruja y revisó. "Una vaca llamada Rita Skeeter."

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego Hermione dijo, "Bueno, supongo que sabemos por quién debemos ir, ¿cierto?"

Draco se sonrojó y murmuró, sonando culpable, "Hay algo que necesito decirte."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Por lo tanto, vamos a ver si lo entiendo," dijo Hermione después de que todos se hubiesen reunido en una esquina de su sala común y Draco hubiese confesado lo que había estado haciendo. "¿Rita Skeeter es un animago no registrado y le has estado pasando chismes sobre Potter durante todo el año?"

Draco miró por encima del hombro a la pared detrás de ella con una expresión hosca en su rostro anguloso, pero asintió.

"¡Gah!" Hermione le lanzó una almohada. "¡Greg!" gimió, volviéndose hacia el chico, "¿Por qué tienes que animarle?"

"Vincent también lo hace," murmuró Greg.

"¿Porque es divertido?" Vicente preguntó, mirándose como si estuviera preparado para esquivar cualquier almohada que la bruja enviase en su dirección.

"Los tres son idiotas," dijo entre dientes. "Mille, ayúdame con esto."

"Es divertido ver al pequeño idiota retorciéndose," confesó Millie. "¿Has leído aquel donde ella lo margina por afirmar que el Señor Oscuro está de vuelta nuevamente?"

"¿Y cómo iba a saber eso?" preguntó Theo, su voz baja y su tono, pensó Hermione, casi peligroso.

"Al parecer, sus dolores de cabeza le dicen," dijo Millie remilgadamente y Hermione la miró antes de comenzar a reírse.

"¿Recibe mensajes del Señor Oscuro a través de sus dolores de cabeza?"

Millie asintió y después de eso todos estallaron de risa.

"Pero ella fue demasiado lejos cuando se acercó a ti," dijo Draco y todos asintieron.

Hermione cogió una taza de té y la miró y, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, la transformó en un frasco de vidrio con un orificio de ventilación en la tapa. Añadió un rápido encantamiento irrompible y se lo lanzó a Draco, que lo atrapó con sus reflejos de buscador.

"¿Algún conflicto moral sobre el secuestro de insectos?" preguntó, y hubo otra ronda de risas.

"Bueno," dijo Theo, mirando el frasco en la mano de Draco, "estamos en busca de una mascota después de que Ratty huyera."

"Recuérdame que te cuente una historia divertida sobre Ratty algún día," dijo Hermione.

. . . . . . . . . .

Después era tiempo para la tercera prueba. Las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes y de tantas de sus familias como pudiesen conseguir entradas. Hermione pudo ver que Potter no tenía familia y, en cambio, su parte en las gradas de los campeones se llenó con una horda de Weasleys.

Sintió una de sus cada vez más frecuentes olas de compasión hacia el pobre chico.

Luego fue traída en un abrazo educado pero sincero, por parte de Narcissa Malfoy quien sólo la liberó sosteniéndola a poca distancia para poder examinarla. "Te ves maravillosa, querida," dijo ella, sus ojos se posaron sobre las cuentas de vidrio en la muñeca de Hermione. "No me puedo quedar, tengo una reunión con el auxiliar de las damas- tenemos planes para iniciar un programa de desayuno gratis para niños necesitados en Londres- pero quería venir con Lucius para verlos a todos niños."

Se apartó de Hermione para sonreír alegremente a Daphne y luego conocer a Millie. "Greg Goyle," dijo Narcissa, "Lo juro, eres más parecido a tu padre cada vez que te veo. Tendremos a toda tu familia durante el verano. Trae a la señorita Bulstrode. El cielo sabe que tenemos tantos adolescentes corriendo por la mansión en este punto que dos más, ni siquiera podrán notarse."

Lucius estaba saludando a un hombre que Hermione reconoció como el padre de Theo y Draco la estaba arrastrando a conocer al padre de Greg. "Es tan bueno conocerla al fin," le dijo el Sr. Goyle. "Greg habla muy bien de usted."

"Todas mentiras," dijo Hermione, se formaron hoyuelos al sonreír al hombre quien se rió y tiró de su barbilla.

Le presentaron al padre de Vincent, un hombre de aspecto serio con adelgazamiento de cabello y ojos claros que le dio la mano y parecía bastante contento de conocerla, pero se volvió rápidamente lejos de ella para hablar en voz baja con el padre de Greg.

Por último, el locutor hizo ruidos sobre que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar y las gradas se llenaron de crujidos mientras todo el mundo se acomodaba en su asiento y sacaban los programas y los aperitivos que había pensado traer con ellos. Narcissa se despidió de todo el mundo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista.

"Así que... ¿sólo estaremos aquí sentados y miraremos al laberinto, mientras que todos tratan de llegar al centro?" preguntó Hermione.

Greg asintió con tristeza.

"El Quidditch de repente no parece tan malo," murmuró y Greg y Draco rieron. Draco pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella se apoyó en él y suspiró. "Debería haber traído un libro."

En cierto punto, una lluvia de chispas de color rojo apareció sobre el borde del laberinto y Lucius Malfoy dijo, sonando tan aburrido como Hermione se sentía, "Bueno, eso es un competidor menos." Luego él puso su mano sobre su antebrazo y se encogió un poco.

"¿Está bien, señor?" Hermione le preguntó y él se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Sí, dulce niña. Gracias. Sin embargo, creo que podría excusarme e ir a dar un pequeño paseo. Esto parece que podría prolongarse un poco."

El padre de Theo se levantó también y le dijo: "¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes, Lucius?"

Hermione miró a Draco con confusión ya que también los padres de Greg y Vincent se unieron a los padres de sus compañeros y se abrieron camino por las escaleras de las gradas. Él apretó su brazo a su alrededor y, él y Theo observaron a los hombres mayores hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"¿No crees que...?" preguntó Draco, su voz se apagaba.

"Creo que deberías callarte," dijo Theo, con los ojos fijos en el borde del laberinto.

"Draco, ¿qué está pasando?" Hermione le preguntó en voz baja.

Se volvió hacia ella ante eso y le dio una sonrisa arrogante y, a pesar de haber más tensión en él de la que nunca recordaba haber visto antes, también había una clara advertencia. "El deporte más aburrido de ver en el mundo, por lo que puedo decir: ver crecer a los arbustos."

Ella le sonrió, pero se volvió a mirar a Greg y Vincent, ambos estaban sentados rígidamente, su atención demasiado fija en el laberinto para ser creíble. Todos se sentaron así, rígidos y enfocados mientras que no pasaba absolutamente nada y Hermione podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo.

"¿Cree que," Draco dijo finalmente, "Potter ganará de nuevo? Parece que se la da bastante bien hacer estas cosas."

"No, no veo a Potter ganando," dijo Theo ligeramente. "No apostaría mi dinero en él."

En ese momento, Potter cayó de la nada sobre la hierba frente al laberinto, con una mano envuelta alrededor de la Copa de los tres magos y la otra sosteniendo a-

"Oh, Dios mío," jadeó Hermione. "Es Cedric Diggory."

Y en realidad lo era. Hubieron gritos, entonces, y gente corriendo a la cancha, y alguien gritó: "Está muerto," y fue ese grito, que llevado a través de las gradas, el que hizo que la gente comenzara a entrar en pánico. Algunos corrieron hacia el campo donde el padre de Cedric Diggory estaba arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, llorando y sacudiéndose con grandes sollozos de agonía e incredulidad. Algunos corrieron de las gradas llenos de terror.

Draco tiró de Hermione se puso de pie y siseo a Theo, "A la sala común. ¡Ahora!" y todos los Slytherin cerca de ellos se deslizaron fuera de las gradas, haciendo su camino a través de las histéricas multitudes hacia la relativa seguridad de las mazmorras.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Hermione exigió de nuevo una vez que estaban en su propio espacio.

Theo la miró, miró alrededor de su pequeño grupo de estudiantes de cuarto año, y dijo en voz baja e intensa, "El Señor Oscuro ha vuelto a levantarse. Él ha llamado a sus mortífagos ante él. La rueda del destino ha comenzado a girar."

"Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes," dijo Hermione, su voz casi histérica.

"Dos años," dijo Theo, observándola, "tres a lo sumo y me pondrán la marca."

"Todos lo haremos," dijo Greg, con la mano en Millie, sus ojos en Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que temían que huyese. Era la única de quien no estaban seguros.

"Es muy peligroso," dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, su voz casi una súplica.

"Queremos libertad para determinar nuestro propio futuro," dijo. "Tú sabes lo que es el prejuicio, Hermione. Lo experimentas todos los días." Parecía enojado, tan enojado. "Lo dijiste tú misma. La gente está sorprendida de que un hijo de muggles pueda incluso vestirse. Los Slytherin son discriminados también, a cada paso. Ya has visto como es el Ministerio, lanzando a las personas en la cárcel simplemente porque alguien lo dice así, dejando que la gente como Arthur Weasley utilice su influencia para proteger a sus amigos."

Ella asintió y tomó su mano.

"La historia que se enseña está sesgada contra nosotros. Siempre somos los enemigos."

"La historia la escriben los vencedores," susurró.

"No tiene porqué ser así," dijo Draco, intentando que lo escuchara. "Podemos cambiar al Ministerio, hacerlo más justo, más razonable. Queremos un juicio justo. Queremos poner fin a la brutalidad de los Aurores. ¿Sabías que pueden utilizar Imperdonables en cualquier persona sin ningún motivo? ¿Lo sabías?"

"¿Y en quién crees que los utilizan?" dijo Theo con amargura. "No en Gryffindors. No, se trata de los supuestos magos oscuros. Slytherin. Nosotros."

"No hay nada malo con las artes oscuras," dijo Draco. "Es sólo una... etiqueta. Si algo es una maldición oscura o un hechizo normal, sólo depende de quién está etiquetándolo. ¡No todos son Crucios y Avada Kadavras! "

"Las enseñan en Durmstrang," dijo. "Yo... estaban impresionados con algunas de las pociones con las que había estado trabajando. Viktor me preguntó si había conseguido un permiso especial para trabajar con pociones oscuras y... son sólo pociones. No son... no hay nada malo con ellas".

Draco le dio un apretado abrazo. "¿Estás con nosotros?" preguntó, con voz muy baja en su cabello.

Ella se apartó de él y le dio una mirada ofendida. "Soy una Slytherin," dijo.

Una lenta sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Theo y Greg dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Vincent le sonrió, una sonrisa torcida. "Bien," dijo. "Porque creo que tienes alrededor de tres de mis suéteres y los quiero de vuelta antes del verano."

"Son míos ahora," dijo con una sonrisa un tanto presumida y él soltó una risa temblorosa antes de darle un pequeño empujón.

"Devuélvelos," dijo y todos se rieron un poco cuando ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, eran risitas nerviosas teñidas de alivio.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore hizo un anuncio durante el desayuno pidiendo a los estudiantes que dejaran a Harry Potter solo y que no le preguntaran lo que había sucedido en el laberinto durante la tercera prueba. Draco comenzó a hacer un comentario despectivo y Hermione se volvió hacia él y rompió, "Dejarás a ese estúpido chico en paz."

Por una vez, Draco escuchó.

El festín de despedida fue un asunto sombrío con el Gran Comedor envuelto en negro; Dumbledore realizó un brindis para Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric Diggory," los estudiantes corearon a su vez. Cho Chang, que había sido lo que Cedric más temía perder, se sentó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Cedric," dijo Dumbledore, "fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort."

Se hizo el silencio en todos los estudiantes y Hermione sintió a Draco extenderse y tomar su mano.

"El Ministerio no quiere que sepan esto, es probable que sus padres estarán horrorizados de que se los haya dicho," continuó Dumbledore y Hermione se quedó mirando al hombre en shock. El comedor estaba lleno de niños. Les estaba diciendo a personas de tan sólo once años que el coco estaba de vuelta, en contra de los deseos explícitos de los padres de esos niños. ¿Estaba loco? ¿O quería formar un ejército de niños para lanzar en contra de su oponente?

Draco se inclinó hacia Greg y murmuró: "Y, por supuesto, no hablemos de cómo el Ministro de Magia le dio el beso a un hombre acusado de asesinato sin juicio. Era un antiguo mortífago por lo que no era digno de ser tratado de manera justa."

Ojoloco Moody que había resultado ser Bartimus Crouch Jr., mortífago y probablemente loco, había alimentado el chisme en las mazmorras desde los eventos en el laberinto. "¿Por qué," Hermione había preguntado, "era tan hostil con todos ustedes si era un mortífago?"

"Estaba enojado porque ninguno de nuestros padres fue a Azkaban, como él," Theo dijo, con el rostro pálido. "Él estuvo aquí, trabajando para el Señor Oscuro, pero..."

"Amenacé con matarlo por el incidente del hurón," Hermione había dicho. "Prometí que lo haría."

"Creo que el Ministerio se encargó de eso por ti," Greg dijo. Nadie dijo nada sobre lo que el Señor Oscuro podría haber pensado de ella al amenazar a su seguidor.

Ahora Dumbledore estaba alabando a Harry Potter, que había logrado sobrevivir a un encuentro con el Señor Oscuro y que había regresado el cuerpo de Cedric. Él levantó la copa por el muchacho y todos en el comedor hicieron lo mismo.

Hermione mantuvo sus manos desafiante sobre la mesa frente a ella. No iba a brindar por el niño por no morir. Ella había elegido su lado y él, tonto inocente que era, estaba en el otro. Ninguno de los otros Slytherin levantó sus copas tampoco.

Vio a Potter por última vez ese mismo año en la estación de tren. Estaba pálido y sentado con Weasley en un compartimiento. No había nadie más con ellos. Draco comenzó a hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre el favorito de Dumbledore, pero ella lo empujó. "Ve a encontrar un compartimento," dijo. Greg y Vincent lanzaban miradas lascivas hacia el par de Gryffindor pero ella les lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Ustedes también," ordenó y se arrastraron fuera, Greg lanzándole una mirada de preocupación.

Se apoyó en la puerta del compartimento y miró a la pareja.

"¿Qué quieres?" Weasley soltó bruscamente hacia ella.

"Has escogido el bando perdedor, Potter," dijo en voz muy baja. "El Señor Oscuro está de vuelta y te estás convirtiendo en un peón de Dumbledore."

"Largo," dijo Potter.

"Vas a morir," dijo. "Dumbledore te enviará a morir al igual que hizo con Cedric."

Él se levantó y cerró la puerta del compartimiento en su cara y ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y fue a buscar a Draco.

Bueno, lo había intentado.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora:** Gracias por todo su apoyo y entusiasmo. Sus opiniones son mi sustento :)

El quinto año lo dividí en cuatro capítulos. Mucho amor a mi impresionante beta, Shealone.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Traductora:** Lamento la demora, les dejo el capítulo y espero subir el siguiente pronto. Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, estaré respondiéndoles en breve, de verdad gracias por no abandonar la historia. También quiero agradecer a Rimasonante por todo su apoyo.

Lindo día :)


	10. Quinto año: Parte I

**La Chica Verde Capítulo 10: Quinto Año, Parte I**

Después de lo tenso que había sido el fin de cursos el verano fue sorprendentemente tranquilo. Los Malfoy insistieron en que Hermione permaneciera más tiempo de lo habitual y, si sospechaba que lo estaban haciendo para mantenerla bajo su protección, no dijo nada. Las historias oficiales del movimiento de los Mortífagos los pintaban como un grupo de fanáticos de la pureza de sangre; incluso la versión no oficial que Theo le había prestado no intentaba ocultar el interés del grupo en cuestiones relativas al estatus de sangre o su absoluto desprecio por los muggles.

Millie se unió a Daphne y a ella allí, junto a Greg, que habían sido botado por su padre a Narcissa Malfoy. "Es casi como en la escuela," dijo Hermione, que se extendía en el patio sobre su estómago con revistas esparcidas frente a ella. Los chicos se habían ido a jugar algo que involucraba lanzar pelotas a la cabeza del otro desde sus escobas algo que sin duda prometía una lesión. "Es bueno tener a todos aquí."

Millie se encogió ante la oferta de revistas de Hermione con un gesto. "No puedo usar nada de eso," dijo ella, agitando las manos cerca de su cuerpo. "Tengo éstos" ella meneó sus manos cerca de sus pechos, "y estas." Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y se encogió de hombros. "Ninguna de esas cosas funciona para mí."

Daphne la miró y frunció el ceño un momento y luego sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Millie la observó, confundida, cuando exclamó, "¡Sí!" Y sacó un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar algo rápidamente. "Mira Millie," dijo ella, "no puedes llevar uno de esos vestidos y verte como las modelos, eso es cierto. Tenemos que trabajar con tus curvas. ¡Aquí!" y volteó su boceto hacia la otra chica que lo miró y luego cubrió su boca con su mano. Daphne seguía hablando, "Si envuelves tela alrededor de tu busto en forma de uve y luego pones las líneas diagonales de los pliegues alrededor de tu cintura para que sea visualmente aún más pequeña de lo que ya es y después pones una falda desde tu cintura te verás, bueno, nada va a hacer nunca que parezcas una niña famélica, pero que te vas a ver ¡va va va voom!

"Narcissa se había acercado por detrás y miraba por encima del hombro de Daphne el boceto. La chica lo había volteado de nuevo hacia ella y estaba añadiendo un cinturón. "No sabía que estabas interesada en el diseño, Daphne" dijo Narcissa.

La chica se sonrojó. "Solo me gusta mucho la ropa," murmuró.

"Ya veo," murmuró Narcissa. "¿Alguna está interesada en unirse a mí? He planeado una pequeña excursión por la tarde."

Todas las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. "Daphne," Narcissa añadió, "Trae tu cuaderno de dibujo."

Los muchachos regresaron de cualquier desatinado juego que hubiesen estado jugando y, aparte del labio hinchado de Theo, parecían ilesos. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y Narcissa murmuró, "¡son muchachos!" mientras besaba su mejilla y se reía.

Greg miró a Millie, que claramente había estado lloriqueando, y a Daphne, que parecía un poco conmocionada. "¿Qué hicieron todas ustedes?" preguntó.

"Yo..." Daphne parecía incapaz de articular lo que habían hecho y Narcissa intervino en su auxilio.

"Sólo mostramos algunos de los bocetos de moda de Daphne a una amiga mía que trabaja en ese campo y hará que su estudio haga una de sus ideas para Millie para ver cómo se ve en tela en lugar de papel."

Daphne parecía estar simplemente aturdida "Yo... yo no sé cómo..." y se arrojó a Narcissa y la abrazó, claramente no era la primera vez que lo había hecho esa tarde.

"No seas tonta, niña, tienes buen ojo" Narcissa dijo con cariño.

"Así que... ¿por qué estás tan molesta?" Greg demandó a Millie.

"Yo... yo nunca he podido... la ropa se ve mal en mí," la chica finalmente escupió. "No soy… bonita. No como Daphne. Yo..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Greg la miró con confusión. "Siempre te ves bien. Tienes..." extendió las manos e hizo ese meneo y luego las dejó caer torpemente a su lado cuando Draco rió. "Daphne parece un palo." Theo tosió y Greg añadió: "Sin ánimo de ofender, Daph, pero cada vez que te veo quiero darte un sándwich o algo."

"Bueno," dijo Narcissa, "Creo que voy a dejarlos resolver este fascinante desenlace a la falta de tacto. La cena es a las seis; el padre de Theo se unirá a nosotros así que por favor asegúrese de estar vestidos decentemente." Lanzó una mirada a Draco. "Eso significa, ningún traje de baño, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, mamá," dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar antes de desaparecer a otra parte de la casa.

. . . . . . . . . .

A medida que la cena avanzaba Lucius dijo, con una copa de vino en la mano,"tuve el dudoso placer de encontrar con Harry Potter en el Ministerio de hoy. Se las ha arreglado para zafarse de otra potencial expulsión."

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" Daphne le preguntó con un gemido.

"Lanzó un Patronus frente a un muggle. Al parecer fue atacado por dementores."

"¿Dementores?" el Señor Nott pareció momentáneamente desconcertado, como si estuviese revisando una lista mental y confirmase que no, no había ordenado un dementor. "¿En serio?"

Lucius se encogió de hombros. "Ciertamente no fue obra mía," dijo. "Pero el niño -que logró obtener una audiencia completa en lugar de una expulsión inmediata- se libró impune."

"¿No hay una exención para las situaciones que amenazan la vida"? Hermione preguntó, confundida.

"Pregunta la fan de Potter," dijo Draco con un gemido.

"Sólo me siento mal por él, eso es todo. Quiero decir, tu tienes-" Hermione agitó las manos alrededor de la mesa," -familia y amigos mientras que él tiene tan poco que está agradecido por un padrino que está huyendo del Ministerio y puede estar un poco loco."

Draco dijo,"¿Cómo sabes que él está agradecido?"

Hermione se sonrojó. "Entonces, ¿recuerdas la noche en la que el hipogrifo se escapó hace un par de años?

Draco asintió y el resto de los adolescentes en la mesa comenzaron a estar muy interesados en la conversación.

"Bueno, estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dije que seguí a Weasley y Potter a la casa de los gritos, sólo omití algunas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué, querida?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Bueno, llegué a la cabaña a través de un túnel que empieza bajo el sauce boxeador..."

"¿Te acercaste a ese árbol?" Draco sonaba horrorizado.

"Y luego los seguí a través del túnel," Hermione continuó haciendo caso omiso a su mirada de creciente conmoción y rabia, "y ahí estaba Sirius Black, quien resulta, es un animago y quería matar Ratty."

"¿Ratty? " Preguntó Lucius.

"Ratty era la rata mascota que tomamos de Weasley," murmuró Theo.

"Nosotros no lo tomamos," dijo Hermione. "Mi gato lo atrapó y olvidamos entregarla de vuelta." Miró a los adultos y dijo, su voz mezclada con culpa, "No fuimos malos con él ni nada. Transfiguramos una bonita jaula para él, la llenamos con virutas limpias, nos aseguramos de que siempre tuviese agua fresca y comida y montones de golosinas para rata." La última parte pareció hacerla reír y repitió: "Un montón de golosinas para rata."

"Nadie te acusaría de ser violenta con los animales," dijo Narcissa, con dulzura. "¿Por qué Sirius quería matar a su Ratty?"

"También era un animago, un tipo llamado Peter Pettigrew quien..."

El Señor Nott empezó a toser ante eso y Lucio tuvo que golpearlo en la espalda un par de

veces. "Lo siento," dijo el hombre, "¿tenían a Peter Pettigrew como una rata en una jaula en su dormitorio?"

Narcissa estaba cubriendo su boca con la servilleta tratando, no del todo con éxito, de no reír.

"¿Lo conocen? " Hermione miraba de un adulto a otro.

"Es un mortífago," dijo Lucius. "Aunque uno no muy bueno. Narcissa, sería demasiado grosero poner un tazón de golosinas para rata en nuestra próxima fiesta, ¿cierto?"

"Los estándares de reclutamiento deben haber sido bajos ese año," murmuró Hermione y, ante eso, Narcissa dejó de intentar de contener sus risitas y simplemente se rió en voz alta con abandono impropio de una dama.

"En efecto," el Señor Nott dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su propia sonrisa.

Lucius añadió, en un tono divertido, "No todos los que se unen a una organización resultan ser competentes o confiables."

"Lo siento," Narcissa trató de controlarse a sí misma. "¿Como Peter permanece entre los vivos asumo que Sirius fracasó en su intento?"

"Bueno, Remus Lupin comenzó a transformarse en un hombre lobo..."

"Estabas en una choza con un loco fugitivo de Azkaban y un hombre lobo," Draco casi gruñó.

"Deja que la chica termine," dijo Narcissa con el ceño fruncido.

"Por lo que estábamos un poco más interesados en alejarnos del hombre lobo que en atrapar a la rata y en la confusión se escabulló." Ella tomó una respiración profunda, "Y Potter,  
Weasley y yo creamos una distracción para que Sirius pudiese robar el hipogrifo y escapar. Más tarde Potter me dijo que estaba agradecido de tener a Sirius y pensé que su vida tenía que ser bastante vacía si ese era el caso."

"¿Por qué? " Draco exigió. "¿Por qué te pondrías en peligro de esa manera para ayudar al padrino de Potter?"

Hermione lo miró, obviamente, un poco perpleja. "Debido a que habías dicho que era tu primo y que no querías que recibiera el beso. Es decir, yo no lo busque ni nada, pero cuando la oportunidad de rescatarlo se presentó, la tomé. Además no es justo que nunca tuviese un juicio del estúpido Ministerio." Murmuró la última parte casi en voz baja y se perdió la forma en que los adultos se miraron ante su crítica política a media voz.

"¿Pero por qué entrar en el túnel?" Draco parecía querer empezar a arrancar su cabello.

"Tenía curiosidad por lo que estarían haciendo," dijo.

"Así que ¿fuiste debajo de un árbol que puede matar, por un túnel oscuro, detrás de dos chicos que te aborrecen? " dijo casi gruñendo hacia el final de su pregunta. "¡A veces me pregunto por qué demonios no te pusieron en Gryffindor! ¡Ese es el tipo de cosa idiota que uno de ellos haría!"

"]¡No es necesario ser desagradable!" Hermione dijo, mirándolo. "¡Terminó con tu primo siendo rescatado, que pensé que era lo que querías!"

"No hay nada malo en tener cierto toque de aventura," dijo Narcissa a Draco en un tono de advertencia. Luego, con su mirada suavizada, se volvió hacia Hermione. "Y gracias, querida niña. Nada - _nada_ \- es tan importante como la familia para mí y, mientras Sirius y yo nos hemos distanciado desde que huyó cuando era un niño, no te puedo decir lo feliz que soy al saber que es libre del Ministerio." Se levantó y rodeó la mesa y, de manera muy formal, besó a Hermione en una mejilla primero y luego en la otra. Draco se quedó mirando a su madre,sus ojos muy abiertos, pero lo único que hizo fue enderezarse y decir: "Ya que estoy de pie iré a revisar el postre. He pedido a los elfos hacer un lío de Hogwarts y la última vez se negaron a creer que en realidad debería de ser un desastre. ¿Puedo traerle algo a alguien?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione había comenzado a preguntarse si Draco alguna vez iba a tratar de besarla de nuevo, al parecer había tomado la advertencia de no tentar su suerte en serio y solo había sostenido su mano y acariciado su cabello, pero nunca tomó ninguna libertad adicional. Mientras que había entendido que algunas cosas, gracias a los códigos sociales de los sangre pura, estaban permitidas hasta después del matrimonio, sus travesuras con Pansy habían hecho bastante obvio que un beso difícilmente era una de ellas.

Excepto que él no la estaba besando y no estaba segura de qué hacer para cambiarlo. Además de unos pocos incómodos y frágiles encuentros con Blaise, encuentros que terminaron abruptamente cuando había descubierto que Draco ya apostaba una reclamación, era totalmente inexperta. La idea de... hacerlo, simplemente inclinándose y besándolo, bueno, le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal?

Era necesario que hubiese un libro sobre cómo hacer esto.

En las historias, había notado, nadie parecía esperar un beso que nunca llegó o girar el rostro hacia arriba sólo para encontrar que el chico estaba hablando acerca de las puntuaciones de Quidditch y no contemplando absorto en los ojos de su supuesta enamorada. Casi se había dado por vencida, estaba sentada una noche a final de verano en la piscina de los Malfoy, hojeando las páginas de Vogue con la luz de una linterna en la mesa mientras Theo y Daphne, que no parecían tener sus problemas, estaban sentados lejos de la luz y hacían ruidos solamente cubiertos en su mayoría por el sonido del filtro de la piscina cuando Draco detuvo su parloteo sobre algún Amago de Wronski o algo así y de repente se inclinó, apretó sus labios sobre los de ella, y luego se echó hacia atrás como si temiera que ella pudiera golpearlo.

Cuando se limitó a mirarlo se volvió de un color rojo brillante y empezó a murmurar una disculpa por lo que ella soltó "Hazlo de nuevo."

El humedeció sus labios, pero todavía parecía nervioso -y tal vez un poquito astuto- y murmuró "no quiero tentar mi suerte."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Oh, ¿estaba tratando de hacer que se sintiera culpable por no caer en sus brazos inmediatamente después de su basura con Pansy? Oh no. Ella se encogió de hombros y dejó la revista a un lado y dijo "Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que iré a organizar mi baúl para la escuela o algo así."

Draco parecía presa del pánico cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Caminó lentamente y contó uno, dos... y luego lo escuchó seguirla y sintió su mano alcanzar y agarrar la de ella. "O" dijo, "podría hacerlo de nuevo."

Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Podrías hacer eso."

La envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y esta vez al mirarlo él no estaba parloteando acerca de juegos sino rozando por primera vez la punta de su nariz contra la suya, luego, estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos y ella aún estaba pensando que tenía que estar haciendo algo mal cuando abrió la boca un poco y  
él deslizó su lengua dentro y ella se congeló un poco. Luego enredó sus propios brazos alrededor de él y le devolvió el beso y todo estaba bien, aunque no fue tan experimentada  
como Pansy no parecía importarle.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione abrió la lista de la escuela y la examinó. "Sólo dos libros nuevos este año," observó. "Hechizos y algún libro de defensa."

"Me preguntó quién es el nuevo profesor de defensa," dijo Draco, abriendo su propio sobre. Ambos miraron como una insignia verde y plata cayó en sus manos.

"Prefecto," Hermione respiró, mirando la tarjeta de identificación. "Eres el prefecto de Slytherin."

"¿Dónde está la tuya?" preguntó, pero ella puso el sobre al revés y lo sacudió y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que no lo soy."

"Pero..." Draco bajó la mirada hacia su propia insignia sonando tan confundido como se sentía Hermione, "no tiene sentido. Eres la mejor estudiante en nuestro año, es decir, él tiene que escoger una chica de Slytherin. Tiene que hacerlo."

"¿Quién tiene 'que hacer qué', querido? " Preguntó Narcissa, que venía detrás de ellos y tomó la lista de libros de las manos de Hermione.

Mientras la examinaba Draco dijo, "Hermione no es un prefecto."

"¿En serio?" Narcissa sonaba un poco sorprendida también.

"Pero Draco lo es," dijo Hermione y, en eso, Narcissa se volvió y miró a su hijo. Ella no hizo nada tan poco digno como un chillido o una exagerada efusión, pero una lenta sonrisa calentó sus rasgos mientras lo contemplaba.

"Oh, Draco," dijo. "Qué maravilloso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tu padre también lo estará. Un prefecto." Ella se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "A veces parece que todo simplemente se alínea y sigue nuestro camino, ¿no?"

"¿Me darán un obsequio o algo?" Draco preguntó, ella se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Buen intento querido, pero el éxito debe ser su propia recompensa. No iré y te compraré una túnica de gala o una nueva escoba porque te han asignado una responsabilidad adicional en la escuela."

"Draco hizo una especie puchero pero desapareció bajo la sonrisa que no pudo contener cuando volvió a mirar a su insignia. "Soy un prefecto," dijo. Volvió a mirar a Hermione y dijo de nuevo, asombro coloreaba su voz. "Me hicieron un prefecto."

Narcissa guardó la lista de libros. "Voy a recoger estos para ustedes esta tarde, cuando vaya a hacer mis uñas."

Cuando dejó a Draco, con los ojos todavía brillando, miró a Hermione y pareció darse cuenta de repente que su éxito llegó al mismo tiempo que su fracaso. "Yo... lo siento. Apesta que no fueses elegida también."

"Está bien", murmuró, arrastró su pie a través de las piedras del suelo de la terraza. "Es genial que hayas sido elegido. Estoy muy feliz por ti."

Draco asintió y dijo: "Iré a decirle a Theo y Greg, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí," dijo Hermione. "Creo que todos están sentados en la piscina."

Draco salió corriendo, su insignia en la mano, y ella se sentó y se quedó mirando las páginas de su revista. Había esperado ser un prefecto, estaba segura de que sería uno, si era realmente honesta. Tenía las mejores calificaciones en su año, mejores incluso que las de Draco y sin duda mejores que las de cualquiera de las otras chicas de Slytherin. Aparte de ese momento en el que había amenazado con matar a Moody, nunca había estado en problemas…

Bueno, está bien. La habían atrapado después de la hora de dormir con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quién tenía una fractura en la pierna bastante sospechosa, pero eso fue una sola vez.

Y estaba esa vez en la que había hecho la poción Multijugos pero estaba bastante segura de ningún adulto además del profesor Snape sabía de eso.

No era muy deportista pero eso no podía ser, ¿cierto? Sin duda, ser bueno en los juegos no cuenta en la elección de los prefectos. Casi ninguna de las chicas de cualquier casa jugaba Quidditch.

Una sensación amargura se asentó sobre ella haciéndola sentir enferma. Tenía las mejores calificaciones, había mantenido su nariz limpia y no había importado. Se preguntó, odiándose a sí misma por pensar esto, sería porque era nacida de muggles o, peor aún, una hija de muggles en Slytherin. ¿Dumbledore le había saltado a causa de las condiciones de su nacimiento? ¿Por qué había cosas sobre ser una bruja que nunca entendió?¿que nunca llegó a hacer del todo bien?¿ Por qué tenía que trabajar más duro que todos los demás, que personas que habían crecido viendo sus padres utilizar magia para hacer todo tipo  
de cosillas y que a ella tuvieron que decirle que se podían hacer mágicamente? ¿Las pequeñas cosas sobre las que nadie más pensaba como limpiar un derrame con la varita en lugar de una servilleta o revisar la hora con magia en lugar de usar un reloj? ¿El hombre pensó que su propia casa no le haría caso, no la aceptarían como un prefecto porque sus padres eran muggles?

No era justo. No era justo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llegaron al tren Hermione abrazó alegremente a Blaise, que había estado fuera todo el verano en Italia. "Te extrañé," dijo ella y él le sonrió.

"El año que viene deja atrás a tu pálido Romeo y ven a Italia conmigo," bromeó y ella se rió.

"¿Y arruinar toda la diversión con las chicas locales? ¡No podría hacerte eso!"

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco,"¿Deberíamos buscar un compartimento?"

"Uh, tengo que ir a una reunión en el vagón de los prefectos," murmuró.

"Está bien," dijo.

"¡¿También eres prefecto?! " Hermione se encogió al oír el emocionado chillido y se volvió para ver a Pansy dirigirse con velocidad hacia ellos, su brillante placa puesta sobre su túnica ya puesta."¡Es maravilloso!" Pansy comenzó a arrastrar a Draco hacia el final del tren, dando una mirada astuta hacia Hermione. "Te acompañaré al vagón de los prefectos, Draco. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos este año con todas las patrullas nocturnas y demás."

Blaise tosió en su mano y luego dijo: "Bueno, deberíamos ir a buscar un compartimiento mientras Pansy ladra en el árbol equivocado. Si nos damos prisa probablemente podemos reservar un asiento para Draco."

"¿A Pansy no? " Preguntó Hermione.

Blaise resopló. "Sabes perfectamente que va a patrullar todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sabe que es un prefecto."

Comenzaron a hacer su camino a través del tren, Theo y Daphne tras sus talones, pero habían llegado un poco tarde y casi todos compartimento ya estaba parcialmente llenos. Finalmente, al fondo del vagón encontraron un compartimiento en el que sólo había una chica con el pelo largo y rubio y las cejas muy pálidas. Ella los miró con una expresión vaga en su rostro cuando entraron.

"¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí?" Hermione le preguntó a la chica que se encogió de hombros por lo que todos guardaron sus baúles y se sentaron.

"Estás leyendo al revés," Blaise observó y la muchacha levantó la vista.

"Lo sé," dijo. "¿No puedes leer al revés?"

"No estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo haya intentado," dijo, fue a sentarse junto a ella y bajó la mirada hacia la revista - algo llamado _El Quisquilloso_ \- en sus manos. "Soy Blaise" dijo.

"¿Un resplandor* de qué?" preguntó y él parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

"¿De qué te gustaría que yo fuese un resplandor?"

Ella considera por unos momentos y luego dijo: "Bueno, un resplandor de luz es demasiado evidente. Tal vez un resplandor de ¿sombra?" Hubo una pausa mientras todos la miraban y luego añadió "Soy Luna."

Hermione miró la corbata que la joven tenía enrollada alrededor de su frente y le preguntó "¿Ravenclaw?" en un tono que sugería, por supuesto, que esta extraña chica estaba en Ravenclaw.

"Impropiedad es el alma del ingenio," Luna estuvo de acuerdo y Blaise puso una sonrisa complacida en su rostro mientras ponía el dedo en algo en su revista y le decía algo en el oído. Ella lo midió con la mirada, pero no se alejó y Daphne y Hermione se sonrieron la una a la otra. Al parecer, la pequeña de tercer año con quien su Lotario residente había tenido relación el año pasado había sido sustituida.

"Apuesto a que ella lo hace esforzarse" Daphne susurró en el oído a Hermione. "Esa cita. Oh, Dios mío."

"Él está en problemas," coincidió Hermione.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Theo y Hermione le sonrió.

"Cosas de chicas," dijo ella y él estrechó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

Draco no se presentó hasta una hora más tarde, en este punto el carro de la comida había llegado y desaparecido y Daphne, Luna y Hermione se encontraban en una discusión detallada sobre si las hadas tenían o no preferencias sobre moda.

"Entonces," preguntó Theo mientras Draco se sentaba y todo el mundo se acomodaba para hacerle espacio, "¿quiénes son los otros prefectos?"

Se quejó. "Weasley, si puedes creerlo"

"Ugh," dijo Hermione a una ronda de un acuerdo general.

"Y la gemela Patil, la que sea que esté en Gryffindor. No puedo distinguirlas," agregó Draco.

"Parvati" dijo Blaise.

"En Hufflepuff es Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbot y Anthony Goldstein y la otra gemela Patil en Ravenclaw."

"¿Entonces… no hay hijos de muggles?" preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró y dijo, en voz baja, "No. Todos son sangre pura y mestizos."

"Oh," dijo Hermione y sacó un libro y comenzó a revisar los hechizos básicos de este año.

"Se supone que tengo que salir y patrullar, "dijo Draco, sonando un poco miserable.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo escucharon a Ron Weasley fuera de su compartimento. "No puedo esperar," decía. "Tenemos la oportunidad de castigar a las personas cuando no se comporten. No puedo esperar para atrapar a Crabbe y Goyle y a esa bruja de Granger por cualquier cosa..."

"Bueno," murmuró Hermione, "la manzana no cayó lejos de ese árbol, ¿cierto?"

Weasley abrió la puerta y parecía alegre cuando vio quienes eran los habitantes del compartimento. "Hola, Granger" dijo. "Que se siente ser sobrepasada por Pansy Parkinson"

"Cállate, Weasley" dijo Theo desde su asiento.

"Oooo ¿eso duele?" Weasley se burló.

"Deberías irte," dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie y ladeando la cabeza. Ella daba un aire tanto de excentricidad como amenaza y Weasley resopló.

"Looney Lovegood. Por supuesto. ¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a sentarse con un montón de serpientes?" Sin embargo, retrocedió con una risa y Luna cerró la puerta del compartimiento detrás de él.

"Puede ser malo, ese chico," fue todo lo que dijo.

"Todos podemos ser malos," dijo Hermione, sacando su túnica. "Debemos vestirnos."

"Ustedes no son malos conmigo" Luna observó y Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras todos sacaron su ropa y comenzaron a ponérsela. Luna se quitó la corbata de la cabeza y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, riendo cuando Blaise hizo una demostración al anudarla por ella.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hagrid estaba notablemente ausente y Hermione y Theo compartieron esperanzadoras miradas. "¿Dónde está Hagrid?" Greg exigió al unirse a ellos.

"¿Tal vez finalmente tuvimos suerte y ha sido despedido?" Dijo Hermione y Luna, enderezando un collar de lo que parecían ser tapas de botellas, la miró.

"¿A ti tampoco te gusta?"

"Es una amenaza," dijo Hermione.

"Es un terrible maestro," dijo Luna, posando su brazo en el de Blaise mientras se abrían camino hacia los carruajes. "Es una especie de una broma en Ravenclaw."

"Y yo que pensaba que todo el mundo lo quería," murmuró Greg.

"Oh, no" dijo Luna. "Esos escregutos de cola explosiva realmente estaban muy mal hechos. Él no se aseguró de tener camadas lo suficientemente grandes para compensar la inevitable muerte mientras se comían unos a otros en su infancia." Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras Blaise la ayudaba a subir al carruaje. "Fue un error de crianza, ¿no les parece?"

Greg la miró. Que el problema con los escregutos fuese que no había habido suficientes nunca se le habría ocurrido.

"Draco," Hermione gritó, "dejar de empujar a los de segundo año y ven aquí."

Viéndose un poco avergonzado, Draco trotó y se puso a sí mismo dentro del carro al lado de Hermione.

"Trata de controlarte a tí mismo," dijo Hermione, mirándolo. "Niño prefecto."

Iba a besar su mejilla derecha cuando se volvió para mirar algo y Luna se rió mientras él tenía la boca llena de cabello muy rizado. Lanzó una mirada desdeñosa hacia ella que fue atenuada por la forma en que Blaise le devolvió la mirada y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la chica rubia. Luna se rió de nuevo y dijo, a nadie en particular, "Los babuinos machos de alto rango han aumentado el éxito reproductivo."

Hermione rió y luego, al ver a Draco que parecía confundido, se rió de nuevo y le dio una palmada en la pierna. "No te preocupes, difícilmente serías el lobo omega."

"Pensé que estábamos hablando de babuinos," murmuró Greg.

Luna se rió de nuevo mientras los carruajes avanzaban y los llevaban hacia el castillo.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en su mesa, después de decir adiós a Luna, quien se alejó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw sin decir que se marchaba, Blaise se apoyó en su mano y  
dijo, soñadoramente, "ella es perfecta."

"Es extraña," dijo Greg.

"¿quién es extraña?" Millie preguntó.

"Luna Lovegood," respondió Hermione.

"Oh, por supuesto. Todo el mundo lo sabe," Millie dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero mírala," dijo Blaise. "¿Y ese comentario acerca de la impropiedad?" suspiró. "Me pregunto que tan traviesa será."

"Cerdo," dijo Millie.

"Es una mujer este año," dijo Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de Blaise y mirando a la mesa principal. Ante las miradas en blanco que recibió, ella señaló a una mujer que parecía sapo con un abrigo de color rosa y una diadema a juego que se habrían visto bien en una niña de cinco años. "El maestro de Defensa de este año. Apuesto a que es ella." Mientras todos veían con curiosidad al nuevo miembro del personal, el maestro sustituto del año pasado de criaturas mágicas se unió al resto de los profesores.

"No," Draco exhaló con esperanza y malicia igualmente coloreando su tono. "¿Acaso el medio gigante finalmente se ha ido?"

"Aparentemente."

"Ya era la maldita hora," Vincent murmuró.

"¿Cómo sigue la lesión del gusarajo?" Preguntó Hermione y Vincent miró su dedo con una expresión de exagerado dolor en su rostro.

"Podré vivir", admitió finalmente.

"Veremos unicornios este año," dijo Greg en un tono casi tan soñador como había sido el de Blaise un momento antes. Cuando todos parecían mirarlo, dijo, a la defensiva, "¿Qué? Me gustaron los unicornios."

Los de primer año fueron sorteados y Dumbledore comenzó su habitual discurso, confirmando que la sustituta, la profesora Grubbly Plank, se haría cargo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e introduciendo a la mujer rechoncha como la profesora Umbridge, su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había empezado a discutir las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch cuando la Profesora Umbridge se puso de pie e hizo un leve ruido de tos que sonaba como si se hubiera tragado una rana minúscula y esta estuviera tratando desesperadamente de escapar de su garganta.

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de que se sentara y diera a la mujer una mirada de fascinada atención. Hermione simplemente entrecerró los ojos hacia su disimulo, pero hubo un estruendo vocal de descontento en la mesa de Gryffindor y los miembros del personal parecieron sorprendidos y la profesora McGonagall le dio a la mujer una mirada que habría asustado a cualquier persona sensata para que se volviese a sentar.

Umbridge sin embargo, comenzó a dar su propio discurso. Su voz era entrecortada y un tanto, demasiado alegre, como si se dirigiera a una habitación llena de niños pequeños en vez de adolescentes. Cuando ella hizo un absurdo comentario acerca de cómo estaba segura de que todos seríamos buenos amigos, Daphne se inclinó hacia Hermione y dijo, "espero que no quiera compartir ropa ahora que somos amigas y todo porque ese suéter necesita ser desechado."

Hermione casi se ahoga y dirigió a Daphne una mirada de reproche.

El discurso fue, en una palabra, interminable. Hermione sombríamente escuchó todo esto a pesar de que a su alrededor, uno a la vez, sus compañeros dejaron de prestar atención.  
Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio que Luna había sacado su revista. Draco y Greg estaban dibujando tácticas de Quidditch en un trozo de pergamino, e incluso los generalmente educados Hufflepuff estaban hablando el uno al otro. Cuando el discurso terminó y Dumbledore aplaudió, la gente en todo el comedor fue sorprendida en producir un par de palmadas rápidas.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," dijo Hermione.

"Este debe ser algún nuevo uso de la palabra interesante que no había oído antes," murmuró Draco, pero Theo asintió.

"Lo fue, ¿no es así? " dijo en voz muy baja.

"¿Ella es...?" Hermione lo miró, dejando que su pregunta se apagara sin voz, y él negó con la cabeza."

"No por lo que he oído, no es que yo realmente sepa."

"Entonces" Hermione estudió a la mujer. "el Ministerio ha decidido meter sus manos. Me pregunto si eso mejorará las cosas o las empeorará."

Theo se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que lo averiguaremos."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Snape se movió a lo largo de la mesa del desayuno la mañana siguiente para entregar sus horarios.

"Señorita Granger," dijo cuando llegó a ella, "ya que todavía tiene que fallar por completo, voy a programar el jueves por la noche para su trabajo adicional de pociones de este año. Tal vez este año podrá preparar los ingredientes correctamente en el cuarto o quinto intento en lugar de desperdiciar mi tiempo durante meses aunque, francamente, tengo mis dudas."

"¿Es siempre así de alentador? " Theo preguntó mientras miraba por encima de su horario.

"Eso fue bastante positivo, en realidad," dijo Hermione. "¿Realmente tenemos una clase doble de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Gryffindor este año?"

"Sí," dijo Daphne. "Los lunes van a ser brutales. Pociones, defensa y adivinación."

"No hay adivinación para mí," dijo Hermione con cierta suficiencia lamentable.

Daphne miró su horario. "Runas. Aritmancia. No gracias, me quedo con inventar tragedias, es aburrido y el incienso es demasiado pero es fácil."

Snape los fulminó a todos mientras entraban a pociones. "No, señorita Granger" dijo mientras empezaba a deslizarse en el asiento junto a Draco, "preferiría evitarme cualquier potencial dramatismo adolescente. Vaya a sentarse con el Sr. Goyle, si es tan amable. Tal vez pueda impedirle ser un fracaso total y absoluto este año. Señorita Greengrass, si fuera tan amable como para unirse al señor Malfoy."

Greg sonrió a Hermione mientras se deslizaba junto a él. "Gracias a Salazar. Podría pasar este año."

"Poco probable," tosió Weasley en voz baja en la mesa de al lado y Hermione miró por encima al idiota pero este no enfrentó su mirada, sólo comenzó a poner sus materiales encima de la mesa.

"Como algunos de ustedes podrían estar al tanto, este es su año de TIMO´s y, a pesar del lamentable hecho de que la mayoría de ustedes son increíblemente incompetentes, espero que todos ustedes obtengan al menos un 'aceptable'." Él frunció el ceño a Neville Longbottom que tragó con fuerza y cuyas manos temblaban tanto que al intentar abrir su libro tiró su caldero al piso.

"Gracias, señor Longbottom, por la oportuna ilustración de las deficiencias de esta clase." Snape se quedó mirando al chico que se sonrojó y se encogió mientras se retorcía en su asiento. "Bueno, recógelo Longbottom," el hombre finalmente dijo con disgusto y el chico se lanzó hacia abajo y recogió sus cosas. "La mayoría de ustedes no va a llegar a Pociones Avanzadas el próximo año ya que sólo acepto a los mejores estudiantes en mi clases de nivel EXTASIS. Por desgracia, tenemos otro año juntos antes de que llegue ese feliz momento cuando podamos decir adiós el uno del otro, por lo que vamos a comenzar el camino del conocimiento de este año con la vana esperanza de que uno o dos de ustedes podrían no ser completamente inútiles." Miró a Harry Potter. "Aunque por supuesto, algunos de ustedes, estoy seguro, están destinados al fracaso."

Burlándose de la clase, Snape instruyó a todos en la práctica a elaborar de ese día: el filtro de la Paz. Greg estaba pálido ante la amenaza de que, al hacerla mal, la poción pondría a cualquier persona que la bebiera en un sueño profundo del que no habrían de despertar, pero Hermione resopló ante el dramatismo de Snape. "No puedes tomar esas cosas en serio," dijo en un susurro. "Si no sale bien será obvio, confía en mí." Sacó un mortero y se puso a moler las púas de puercoespín y ella se encogió." Sabes que" dijo," déjame hacer el trabajo de preparación para los dos."

Snape pasaba, y la fulminó con la mirada mientras trabajaba las púas en un polvo. "Eso está apenas lo suficientemente bien, señorita Granger. Soy consciente de que siempre hay un poco de un retroceso en el el rendimiento del alumno durante los meses de verano, pero no esperaba verle interpretar a Longbottom en su preparación de ingredientes."

"Lo siento, señor" dijo, sin levantar la vista.

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo?" Greg preguntó con nerviosismo, mirando lo que, para él, parecía polvo perfectamente uniforme.

"No, está bien" dijo. "'Apenas lo suficientemente bien' cuenta como aprobación sólo hay que acostumbrarse a él, no es exactamente un maestro adorable."

"¿Tienes que?" Greg veía de ella a Snape y de vuelta. "¿Tú lo estás?" Se estremeció. "Me alegro de que no me haga tomar pociones extra."

Al final de la clase, Snape volvió a mirar a su caldero y dijo, "Embotelle y etiquete la poción señorita Granger y déjela a un lado para la señora Pomfrey, por favor. "Miró a Ronald Weasley, que miraba la plateada poción de Hermione con disgusto.

"¿Va a darle la poción de un estudiante a la enfermería?" preguntó Weasley.

"Así es," dijo Snape. "Y tal vez seré tan afortunado como para descubrir que lo ha hecho mal y, cuando la buena medibruja lo administre, algunos de ustedes caerán en coma, por lo tanto me evitaran escuchar las absolutas tonterías que salen de sus bocas." Miró la sustancia en el caldero de Weasley, señalando que olía a huevos podridos. "No obstante, no tomaré su muestra para la enfermería."

Olió al pasar el caldero de Draco, pero no dijo nada. En el de Potter se detuvo y se quedó mirando el vapor gris oscuro que emanaba de la poción del chico y suspiró. "¿Sabe leer,

Potter?"

Draco rió mientras Potter se avergonzaba. "Sí, señor," murmuró el chico.

"Entonces, ¿tal vez sería tan amable para leerme la tercera línea de las instrucciones?"

Potter miró al otro lado de la habitación y, mientras Hermione observaba, se dio cuenta que se había saltado un paso completo en la preparación de la poción. Ella había hecho eso en una de sus tutorías una vez y Snape le había lanzado un nabo en la cabeza y despotricó durante al menos diez minutos acerca de que ella era una imbécil que le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo. Había usado las palabras 'obtuso', 'imprudente' (dos veces), e 'ignorante.'

Snape desapareció la molesta poción con un rápido _Evanesco_ y asignó la tarea. Mientras salían, Hermione trató de atrapar a Potter para hacerle saber que, como iban las cosas, se había librado bastante bien y que ella había estado allí, pero Weasley le dio un rápido empujón antes de que llegara con su molesto compañero.

"¿Vienes a regodearse, pequeña señorita sabelotodo?" el demandó. "Vuelve con tus serpientes. No queremos a los de tu tipo por aquí."

"Piérdete Granger," Potter escupió a ella antes de que se alejara

"Vamos Hermione," Draco agarró su mano y tiró de ella. "Vamos por el almuerzo."

"Eso no fue muy agradable," murmuró Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Greg y ponía una cucharada de pastel de carne en su plato.

"Sí, bueno, ¿cuándo ha sido amable ese idiota contigo?" Draco exigió y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que después de todo el asunto con Sirius hace un par de años él, no sé, no sería un completo imbécil todo el tiempo."

Draco resopló.

. . . . . . . . . .

La profesora McGonagall miraba pulsera de Hermione, visible porque sus mangas estaban recogidas, y dijo: "Qué bonita pulsera, señorita Granger. ¿Sabía que en las familias de sangre pura tradicionales regalos muy parecidos al que tiene ahí se consideraron regalos de precompromiso, dados para cimentar públicamente un entendimiento entre las familias?"

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, no exactamente segura de cómo responderle.

"No, por supuesto, que esto aplique en este caso," la profesora McGonagall continuó con una sonrisa. "Simplemente me llamó la atención la forma en que era muy tradicional. ¿Sus padres se la dieron?"

Hermione sonrió, una lenta sonrisa tremendamente parecida a la pequeña media sonrisa de serpiente de Draco. "No," dijo. "Draco Malfoy me la dio."

McGonagall hizo un rápido movimiento sobresaltado y luego dijo, con la voz muy amable aunque un poco condescendiente, "estoy segura de que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que los Malfoy jamás aceptarían y que no caiga en las estratagemas que ese niño podría utilizar para intentar aprovecharse de usted, señorita Granger."

Hermione seguía sonriendo. "¿Por qué sería eso profesora? ¿Qué, exactamente, me hace tan inaceptable?"

La sonrisa de McGonagall se tensó un poco, pero su voz permaneció amable. "¿Seguramente usted sabe que algunas familias todavía se aferran a los viejos prejuicios hacia los hijos de muggles?"

"Me he dado cuenta, es cierto," dijo Hermione.

"Bien, entonces" dijo McGonagall. "Siempre y cuando usted entienda su posición. No quiero que le hagan daño por expectativas poco realistas."

Hermione la midió con la mirada. "Lo hago, gracias por su preocupación, profesora."

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando entró a Defensa, Daphne estaba esperando por ella. "Tengo que llevar un diario de sueños," se quejó. "Durante un mes. Dime otra vez, ¿por qué tomé la adivinación?"

"¿Porque pensaste que Runas sería demasiado duro?" Hermione le preguntó cuando se sentaron.

"Supongo," dijo Daphne con un dramático suspiro mientras sacaba su varita.

Una vez que toda la clase se hubo sentado, la profesora Umbridge sonrió y dijo, su voz de niña e inesperadamente ligera en comparación con su cara de sapo, "Buenas tardes, clase."

Insatisfecha por las dispersas e inconexas respuestas ella chirrió, "¡Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso!" La clase, intercambiando miradas divertidas, dijo en un coro, "Buenas tardes, profesora."

"Mucho mejor," dijo.

Hermione miró a Daphne y ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros. Hasta ahora habían tenido un loco desquiciado, un hombre lobo, un impostor y lo que fuese que Quirrell les había enseñado en esta clase. Una mujer que parecía pensar que el colegio era un preescolar casi tenía sentido en ese contexto.

La mujer dio uno de sus tediosos discursos expresando su preocupación de que su educación en esta materia había sido tan irregular y Hermione tuvo que admitir que, aunque presumida y aburrida como era la mujer, tenía un punto. Por supuesto, esta no era la única clase en Hogwarts que tenía lo que se podría llamar 'pobre instrucción'. Hagrid, esa ebria en adivinación... las normas de contratación parecían bastante laxas.

Los magos, al parecer, no tenía nada absolutamente tan formal como 'credenciales de enseñanza.'

La naciente simpatía de Hermione para los fines de la mujer terminó, sin embargo, cuando se hizo evidente que sus métodos de instrucción envolvían que leyesen en silencio lo que podría ser el libro menos interesante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras jamás escrito. Hermione ya había leído el libro. Ella había tomado notas y cruzado referencias con algunos libros que le habían prestado los Malfoy que estaban, tal vez, menos preocupados con la defensa y más preocupados por la ofensiva. Sin embargo, la teoría era la misma. Ella alzó la mano en el aire, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada y el silbido sordo de Theo para detenerla.

La profesora Umbridge logró hacer caso omiso de ella por veintisiete minutos, pero al final de ese tiempo todos los Slytherin la estaban mirando abiertamente y los Gryffindor secretamente hacían lo mismo. Por último, como si acabara de cuenta de la mano, la profesora Umbridge dijo, "¿Tienes alguna duda, querida?"

"Sólo quería aclarar que no tiene previsto incluir ningún ejercicio práctico en su plan de estudios," dijo Hermione.

"Oh, no" respondió la mujer. "Señorita... Granger ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señora," dijo Hermione.

"No creo conocer de su familia," dijo la profesora Umbridge, su voz muy dulce. "¿Es usted la primera en venir a Hogwarts?"

"Sí, soy nacida de muggles, si eso es lo que está preguntando," dijo Hermione, su voz también seguía siendo dulce, aunque hubo una ligera inspiración de aire de varios de sus compañeros de casa.

"Entonces usted no tiene el contexto adecuado que se necesita para determinar el curso apropiado de estudio en este campo, señorita Granger. Magos de buenas familias, magos mucho más experimentados y más inteligentes que usted, han ideado este método para permitir que su aprendizaje sobre la defensa mágica sea de una manera libre de riesgos."

"Pero eso es basura," Harry Potter estalló. "Si nos atacan, ¡no será de una manera 'libre de riesgo'!"

"¡Merlin!" La profesora Umbridge sonaba entrecortada y alegre al mismo tiempo. "De seguro ¿usted no creerá que va a ser atacado en mi clase, querido niño?"

Parvati Patil tenía su mano en el aire.

"¿Si querida?" La profesora Umbridge se volvió hacia ella.

"Pero hay una parte práctica en la prueba del TIMO de Defensa. ¿No vamos a practicar aquellas partes en la clase?"

"Con la instrucción adecuada estoy segura de que ustedes serán capaces de hacer los hechizos en las condiciones controladas del examen," dijo Umbridge, desestimando la excepción de la chica.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y sonrió mientras un hilo de rebelión corrió a través de la habitación. Parvati, una chica que había considerado durante mucho tiempo una de los Gryffindor más sensibles, había acertado en el indiscutible problema de esta estúpida metodología de enseñanza. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar que la obra se llevara a cabo, suficientes cartas a casa, suficientes padres indignados de que sus hijos no estaban siendo preparados para los TIMO's y este sin sentido de 'sentarse aquí y leer un libro todo el año' se arreglaría.

A menos que Potter metiera la pata insistiendo que el Señor Oscuro estaba de vuelta. A menos que ese idiota, ciego, estúpido chico hiciera la confrontación política.

Lo cual, por supuesto, hizo.

"No creo que vayamos a luchar contra Voldemort en condiciones controladas de examen," espetó.

"Oh querido." la sonrisa tonta de Umbridge enmascaraba una pared implacable. Ahora nunca daría marcha atrás, Hermione pensó con un suspiro. Potter había tenido que ir y hacer esto sobre el Señor Oscuro. "Se que te han mentido, pobre muchacho, pero no hay magos malvados allá afuera que irán por ti. No puedo entender por qué un chico inteligente como tu, cree que eso es cierto."

Hermione, dándose cuenta de la batalla para llegar a que la mujer incluyera ejercicios prácticos en la clase se había perdido, se trasladó a burlarse de Potter. "Sus dolores de cabeza le dicen," dijo ella en baja voz a una ronda de risas.

"Si tiene algo que compartir, señorita... Granger, ¿verdad? Por favor comparta con toda la clase."

Hermione sonrió. "Por supuesto, señora" dijo. "Potter cree que el Señor Oscuro está de vuelta porque sus dolores de cabeza le dicen." Se detuvo y miró al chico con una expresión de falsa compasión. "O, al menos, eso es lo que he leído en el profeta."

"Sabes que ha vuelto," dijo Potter, mirándola con desprecio y ella sonrió con suavidad hacia él mientras Draco rió.

"Me gustaría que mis dolores de cabeza me dijeran cosas que no fuese que mi periodo está a punto de llegar," dijo Pansy.

"Gracias por compartir," murmuró Weasley

Pansy se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa sacarina. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Nadie te ha dicho cómo se hacen los bebés, Weasley? Uno pensaría que dado el número de mocosos que tu madre ha tenido ya habría cubierto ese tema para estas fechas."

"¿Te estás ofreciendo para darle una demostración?" espetó Dean Thomas y Pansy bufó.

"No tocaría a un sucio traidor a la sangre como Weasley si fuese el último mago en la tierra."

Y con eso la clase estaba totalmente fuera de control. Para el momento en que la profesora Umbridge trajo el orden de vuelta del caos tanto Potter como Hermione tenían detenciones.

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Hermione fue a hacer su detención la profesora Umbridge dijo, con su voz melosa, "Vas a escribir unas líneas, querida."

Hermione asintió y comenzó a sacar la pluma de su bolso. "Oh no, querida" dijo la mujer. "Tengo una pluma especial que utilizaras."

Hermione tomó la pluma y la miró entonces, con un encogimiento de hombros, la puso en el papel. Cuando sintió el pinchazo en el dorso de su mano y miró la 'tinta' roja bajó la pluma. "Creo que usaré mi propia pluma," dijo.

"No querida." la Profesora Umbridge le sonrió. "Vas a usar la mía."

"No lo creo." Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Y si insiste en forzarme a utilizar una pluma de sangre, voy a quejarme."

"¿Con quien?" Umbridge dijo con esa sonrisa aún en su cara de sapo. "¿Con tus padres muggles, querida?"

Hermione puso sus manos sobre la mesa delante de ella, con las mangas recogidas hacia arriba por lo que su brazalete se mostró. "No," dijo, observando el rostro de la mujer. "Mis padres no sabrían cómo quejarse de cómo un profesor en Hogwarts estaba usando un oscuro artefacto ilegal como castigo en las detenciones, sino que ni siquiera sabrían lo que era."

"Eso es correcto no lo harían, los hijos de muggles no pertenecen aquí; no saben cómo encajar en nuestro mundo," dijo Umbridge. "Sus padres muggles no podrán ayudarla."

"Pero Narcissa Malfoy puede," dijo Hermione, que no reaccionó ante el evidente prejuicio.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la profesora Umbridge dijera, con la voz un poco más cautelosa y desapareciendo su sonrisa, "¿Cómo es que una chica como usted conoce a la señora Malfoy?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabía? Paso parte de cada verano con ellos. Narcissa me ha dicho que todos piensan en mí como la hija que nunca tuvo." Hermione cogió su pluma. "¿Cuántas líneas dijó que quería que escribiera, señora?"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Intentó hacer que utilizara una pluma de sangre de mierda," dijo Hermione a Theo, el aplomo que había reunido para hacer frente a la mujer se había ido.

"¿Una qué?" Theo parecía horrorizado y Draco la tomó de la mano y miró a la parte posterior de la misma, en busca de marcas. "Nadie las ha utilizado en... ¡no desde la Edad Media al menos!"

"Lo sé," Hermione empezó a temblar en el sofá en el que todos se sentaron. "Ella de plano me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie porque mis padres eran muggles. Dijo que no pertenecía aquí por ser hija muggles."

"Esa perra," dijo Theo.

"No tienes heridas," dijo Draco, pasando su pulgar de atrás hacia delante a través del dorso de su mano. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Le dije que le escribiría a tu madre," dijo Hermione y Theo asintió, lentamente.

"Eso debió hacerlo," dijo. "Hay que tener cuidado, Hermione. Ella está..."

"¿Esa es la postura del Ministerio?" preguntó Hermione, su voz baja. "Que los hijos de muggles son... ¿que no contamos?¿que no pertenecemos? McGonagall me dijo que me asegurara de conocer mi lugar, sabes. Que no tuviese expectativas."

"No lo sé," dijo Draco, tirando de ella en un abrazo. "No importa lo que esos cabrones crean, no lo harán por mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué pasaría si...? ¿y si su lado piensa eso también?" Ella susurró

"Entonces los haremos cambiar de opinión," dijo Theo.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de Autora:** Gracias, una vez más, por toda su energía. Realmente me ayuda a seguir escribiendo este tonto proyecto.

Puede que les interese saber que los argumentos políticos que Draco y Theo utilizan para tratar de convencer a Hermione de que los mortífagos no son malos en este fic fueron tomados de un grupo radical del siglo 20, no pocas veces violento, de Estados Unidos que comenzó como un grupo para supervisar la brutalidad policial contra un grupo minoritario genuinamente oprimido, un grupo que con el tiempo instituyó programas comunitarios como desayunos gratuitos para los niños y las clínicas de salud de la comunidad mientras perseguidos en (y acosado) por el gobierno de Estados Unidos como una importante amenaza interna, y cuyos miembros fueron acusados y condenados por el asesinato y la tortura. Historia, y los grupos radicales, rara vez son blanco y negro y no caen en líneas perfectamente ordenado de bueno y malo.

 **Nota de Traductora:** espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen cualquier error, gracias por todo :)


End file.
